


Timeless Fate

by Mistvalkyrie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Eobard Thawne, Alpha!Eobard, Alpha!Len, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Barry, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Barry, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mayor Leonard Snart, Meta!Len, Metahuman Leonard Snart, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Barry Allen, Omega Verse, Omega!Barry, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Slavery, Slash, Slow Build, Smut, Soul Bond, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top!Len
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 71,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistvalkyrie/pseuds/Mistvalkyrie
Summary: Flashpoint changed a lot of things. When Barry came back from messing with the timeline he discovered that his friends were finally living the perfect lives they deserved, he has a new lab partner at the precinct called Julian Albert who seemed to be a real pain in the ass and Mayor Leonard Snart was a meta-human who was secretly dating him... but not everything was right in this timeline... Dr.Alchemy and Savitar were kidnapping people to create more meta-humans to unleash a Meta War with the help of Eobard Thawne whose real target was the Flash, the most powerful omega male that he wanted to claim as his.





	1. Setting the Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with a new story! :D Enjoy!!  
> A/N: I have no idea of what I'm doing haha...

**“You are free to choose but you are not free** **from the consequences of your choices.**

**And remember... you can’t get time back.”**

 

* * *

 

Thawne killed Nora Allen with disturbing satisfaction. Barry stared speechless while his worst nightmare happened again in front of him and he couldn’t stop it. He just begged the man to kill his mother to set the timeline right. He just wanted a new life and to start over but he only made things worse. It was a cruel joke of fate and time. _“I’m so sorry mom…”_ He murmured feeling powerless while his heart shattered in a thousand pieces. _“I’m so sorry…I couldn’t save you.”_ The Reverse Flash smirked at him and suddenly grabbed Barry roughly by the arm and in an instant, they were swiftly in the doorway of Joe’s house… back to the original timeline.

“There we go,” Thawne added with satisfaction. “Things are back to how they should be. Well for me, anyway. _For you…”_ he chuckled darkly. “Well, I guess you’ll just have to wait and find out.”

“What?” Barry asked puzzled. “What’s that supposed to mean Thawne?”

“See you sometime soon, _Flash,_ ” Eobard said smirking as he disappeared in flash of red lightning unaware of how much this timeline affected his young enemy.

Barry remained alone in the porch of Joe’s house dreading what Eobard’s words meant. He looked around and he saw two cars parked in front of the house. One was blue and the other one looked suspicious, it was completely black, with tinted windows and really luxurious for the neighborhood. He shrugged and turned to see the old wooden door he knew so well...he had more important things to worry about than about some cars. He slowly grabbed the cold doorknob and he hesitated for a second. He didn’t know what to expect… “ _What if everything was wrong?”_ He turned the unlocked doorknob and entered slowly the house. He smiled when he sensed the glorious smell of Grandma Esther’s secret chicken recipe. Since he didn’t want to startle anyone in the house he closed the door silently and breathed in trying to calm his nerves.

“Dinner is ready!” Joe yelled from the kitchen and Barry walked towards the living room halting immediately when he heard a familiar laugh he had last heard a year ago. His heart started beating wildly and he stared in shock the members of the family reunion.

“E-Eddie?”

Everyone turned around to see a very stunned Barry Allen standing next to the couch almost frozen like stone. Wally, Iris, and Eddie smiled and Joe looked a little confused.

“Barr! You made it!” Iris squeaked happily and Wally smiled.

“Barr I thought you weren’t coming?” Joe said raising an eyebrow a little bit surprised.

“I-…” Barry stuttered suddenly feeling little mortified with his imposed presence. “I…thought … maybe I should-” he said pointing to the door.

“I’m glad you could make it son…I made a lot of chicken…” Joe interrupted happily putting the dish on the table and Wally smiled with the delicious smell that invaded his senses while Iris crinkled her nose.

“Clearly Iris doesn’t like it…” Joe said glaring at his daughter. “So there is more than enough for all and you know there’s always room for you Barr. I just thought that you had an important dinner tonight…”

“Oh yeah…about that… It was canceled.” Barry lied awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. “So I thought I could… you know… drop by and say hi. I should have called first though.”

“Nonsense son…” Joe added joyfully. “You know I love having all of the family reunited.”

“The more the merrier,” Eddie added joyfully. “Besides since the honeymoon, Its been a while since we all enjoyed a nice family dinner together so I’m glad you could make it Barr.”

“Thanks, Eddie,” Barry said smiling.

“Barr…do you want some beer?” Joe asked opening the fridge.

“Sure!”

“I agree with Eddie!” Iris said cheerfully embracing Barry warmly. “Besides when was the last time you had a proper homemade dinner, you are terrible at cooking and in your apartment, the fridge is always full with junk food and nasty Big Belly Burger leftovers…you are lucky that you have a fast metabolism to burn all that crap.”

Barry chuckled. “Yes, you are right…”

Iris released him from the embrace and Wally suddenly hugged him and he smiled and then he hugged Eddie trying hard not to cry and hiding the fact that he was more than overwhelmed to see him alive and well. He had missed his friend so much and he had always felt that it was somehow his fault that Eddie shot himself to end Thawne. He couldn’t even express the relief he felt having Eddie back in the family. Eddie would always be to him the true hero who without a doubt sacrificed himself for his sake and his friends.

Iris swiftly helped Joe and Wally to set the table and they quickly seated down to enjoy the delightful dinner that Joe prepared for them.

“So how’s the university going Wally?” Eddie asked interested taking the bowl of salad.

“All good…with speed everything is easier…” he replied grinning and Barry chocked on a mouthful of his beer. “ _So Wally had powers in this timeline.”_ Iris gave him a funny look and Barry smiled awkwardly.

“I can read really fast all the books and I can speed-sketch my designs.”

“That’s quite a handy ability, son,” Joe added feeling a little proud and amused. “I would love to speed cook…especially when I have two speedsters eating.”

Iris and Eddie laughed.

“By the way Joe! This chicken is amazing!” Barry added happily eating a slice and Wally nodded in agreement.

“I like more grandma’s Esther’s noodles,” Iris added pouting while eating salad.

“Next dinner we can have the noodles,” Joe added smiling at her and Barry smiled taking a drink of his beer. “...and maybe Barry can finally bring his boyfriend.”

That was it. Barry splashed his beer all over Wally and Eddie laughed loudly.

“Dude!!” Wally yelled with mortification.

“M-My what?” Barry squeaked in shock.

“Oh come on Barr… we are not stupid.” Iris added smirking. “You have been acting really mysterious and busy lately… I bet that you are dating someone _really hot and mysterious_ but you don’t want to tell us.”

“No…I- If I was dating someone you would definitely know.” Barry tried to defend himself. “There is no reason for me to hide something like that from you.”

Iris scoffed. “Like there was no reason to hide the fact that you were the Flash from me for a year…”

“Touché,” Wally added and Barry glared.

“You know that was different…we were trying to protect you,” he said looking at Joe for back up and Joe just drank his beer. Iris narrowed her eyes clearly suspicious of his statement.

“Sure Barr…but you know that I am a reporter and I will find out sooner or later who are you dating.”

Barry laughed nervously. _“Truthfully…he didn’t even know if he had a boyfriend? Did he have a boyfriend? How many things changed? What had he done?”_ He thought cleaning with a napkin the mess he made all over the table and looking at Wally, who was trying to dry his shirt with a napkin as well.

“I’m so sorry Wally.”

“It’s okay.”

“By the way Eddie…” Iris murmured mischievously taking her husband’s hand tenderly. “I’ve been meaning to ask you…”

“Anything for you Iris…”

“Could give me some information about the case you are working on?” she asked eagerly. “The CCPN is dying to have new information and I want the premise…”

Eddie sighed, Joe glared and Barry was grateful for the change of subject.

“Iris…” Joe murmured somber. “What do we agreed about talking about work-related stuff at the table.”

Iris sighed. “I just need new information about the case and Barry doesn’t want to help me either.”

Barry shrugged innocently. _He didn’t even know about the case._

“It’s an ongoing investigation Iris…we can’t share that information yet,” Joe added dryly and Iris rolled her eyes. Barry silently ate his chicken. “Besides it is a dangerous situation I don’t want to get you involved at all…so maybe we could talk about something else… let’s talk about your honeymoon to Atlantis!”

Eddie beamed and Iris sighed defeated.

“Fine…we brought you guys some gifts...” Iris added standing up. "But dad you don't deserve yours!"

Wally laughed at Joe. "No Atlantis gift for you, dad."

Barry’s eyes widened. “ _There was an Atlantis in this timeline…in this Earth? How much had he changed their reality?”_ He thought excited of the opportunity to go visit the mystic island.

“Atlantis?” Barry asked eager leaning forward.

“Yes…” Iris replied looking inside a bag for the gifts.

“Like the lost and legendary city of Atlantis?” Barry continued with raised eyebrows.

“What?” Wally and Joe asked puzzled at the same time and Eddie laughed wholehearted.

“No Barr… The Bahamas…” Iris explained laughing at Barry’s nonsense. “ _Atlantis Paradise Island Resort_.”

“Oh…right…” Barry said turning crimson and slumping his body on the chair feeling completely ashamed.

Wally laughed. “Dude, you are so weird sometimes…”

Barry groaned and Iris chuckled.

“Okay, they are small tokens… souvenirs…” Iris explained giving Wally and Barry their wrapped gifts. “Everything was so expensive…”

Barry opened his gift and it was a really nice new mug and a snow globe of Bahamas.

“Thanks, Iris…it is perfect,” Barry said slowly turning the snow globe to see the small particles fall and shine and something made his heart clench watching it. He felt as if he had forgotten something important.

“Oh, this is awesome... thanks, Iris!” Wally said distracting Barry from his thoughts. He turned to see that Wally’s gift was a huge beer mug and a shirt and Joe’s gift was a really cool cap, a t-shirt, and a beer mug. Iris and Eddie started talking about the tours they made during the honeymoon, they showed them the pictures they took and they finished their meal after a delicious Nutella mousse Iris prepared for them. After awhile Eddie suddenly yawned and Iris slowly stood up.

“We should be going.” She said and Eddie nodded sleepily. “Tomorrow is a long day at Central Picture News…the Mayor is going to give a press release.”

Barry watched his wristwatch and it was eleven o’clock. It wasn’t late but tomorrow they all had to work and Wally needed to go to the university.

Iris went looking for her purse on the sofa and Eddie followed her. Joe seized the moment and swiftly grabbed Barry by the arm softly.

“Barr…we need to talk.”

“Sure…what’s up?” Barry said smiling at Joe.

“It’s about work…I talked to Captain Singh about the case and he agrees with me.”

Barry tilted his head. “What case?”

Joe frowned confused. “The case you have being working this past couple of months…”

“Oh! That case! _Right…”_ Barry repeated awkwardly. “Sure! What about it?”

“You are out,” Joe said dryly.

“W-What?” Barry asked surprised. He had never been taken off a case before. “Why?”

“I knew you would react like this.”

“Why the hell I’m out Joe?” Barry asked feeling a little hurt even though he had no idea of what was the investigation about.

“Because it is too dangerous. We will have Julian take care of the investigation.”

“Julian?” Barry repeated with wide eyes. He had no idea who the hell was Julian.

“Yes, Barry… _Julian_ …I know you don’t like him but he is a really good CSI and he is not a meta-human. David agrees with me that it is much safer if you don’t get too involved. We think that someone in the precinct is also a turncoat.”

Barry was confused. _“Who the hell is Julian? What case? Who is a turncoat?”_ His mind was reeling.

“Don’t worry Barr we can talk about it tomorrow with Captain Singh... and Barry please don’t be late. Julian is telling the Captain about your multiple infractions…repeated absences, disappearing throughout the day, phone call interruptions and guests in the labs.”

“What?” Barry asked running his hand through his hair already hating this unknown Julian. “And what did the Captain said?”

“Nothing… probably he will lecture you about it tomorrow.”

Barry sighed. “Right…okay, I will try to be on time.”

“See you tomorrow Joe…” Eddie said grabbing his coat and Iris by the hand. “Barry do you need a ride to your apartment?”

Barry lifted his gaze with raised eyebrows. So it seems like he had an apartment.

“No...it’s okay Eddie… I just will… you know…”

“Yeah flash away,” Eddie added and Barry just nodded.

“Exactly.”

“No problem… so, Wally, are you staying or do you need a ride?”

“No thanks, Eddie. I am going to Star Labs, I’m going to watch a movie with Jesse, but I will use my speed, it’s faster.”

“A movie at eleven o’clock?” Joe asked. “Wells won’t like that…”

“It’s okay tomorrow I have classes in the afternoon and Jesse is free,” Wally explained. “So see you later guys.” Joe sighed and Wally disappeared in a yellow streak before Joe started lecturing him.

Iris and Eddie started walking towards the door. Their car was parked right behind the black suspicious luxury car. Barry was going to walk away when Joe stopped him.

“Barr… I was wondering are you okay? You seem kind of distracted?”

“I’m okay… it’s just that I’m tired…” he said shaking his head. “Don’t worry…”

Joe nodded. “Go rest. Like Eddie said... tomorrow is a long day. We will talk about the case and don’t be upset you are still the best CSI of the CCPD.”

Barry sighed but quickly embraced Joe. “Thanks, Joe…the food was awesome.”

Joe laughed. “Sure Barr…see you tomorrow. Good night.”

“Nite.”

Joe closed the door and Barry left the house walking at a normal speed. He needed some fresh air. He had changed completely the timeline. He thought that with Thawne murdering his mother everything was going to return to be exactly the same but he was completely wrong. He needed to investigate what had happened in this reality? _If Eddie was alive did the Singularity happen? What about Zoom? No Zoom definitely happened if Jesse and Harry were here in Star Labs._

“Ughh this is so confusing!” he said exhaling.

Barry suddenly felt a presence following him. He tensed and turned to see a huge man walking from the black suspicious car towards him. The man was huge and definitely intimidating. He looked like he worked for the government. Maybe FBI or something like that.... or maybe he should stop watching movies with Cisco.

“Where do you think you are going doll?”

Barry was startled. “Excuse me?”

Mick laughed. “Where do you think you are going, _kid_?”

The speedster froze when he finally recognized that the man in front of him was no other than Heatwave using an elegant tuxedo in the middle of the night in front of his house.

“Heatwave? _For real?”_

Mick scoffed. “I’ve been waiting for you. Come on I will take you home.” Mick added dryly moving towards the kid and Barry took a step back.

“Wait…” Barry murmured. “Do you know where I live?”

“Of course I know where you live,” Mick said narrowing his eyes. “Kid, did you hit your head or something? Because I know alcohol doesn’t work on you.”

“How the hell can you possibly know where I live and that alcohol doesn’t work on me?”

“My job is to know everything about you.”

Barry shivered with the thought. Okay, …that was creepy.

“So Snart, put you to follow me! That man is unbelievable…” Barry groaned annoyed. It seemed that Snart finally told Mick his secret identity. He was going to kill Cold. “So are you casing my home, my family… _my life?_ ”

“That’s a way of saying it…yeah…” Mick grunted a little confused with the kid’s nervous and edgy attitude. “Come on doll, let’s not make the boss wait.”

Barry sighed and started walking away. “Like hell, I will go with you to meet Snart… I can go home by myself Mick…thanks and good night! And tell Snart that I don’t appreciate someone stalking me or my family…tell him to stay away or our deal is off and I will send him into Iron Heights.”

Mick furrowed his brow watching Barry leave. The kid was acting extremely weird and walking really fast away from him. He sighed and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and he saw the kid in the corner of the street stop near a tree and answer his mobile.

“Unbelievable! You have my number! Stop stalking me!” Barry yelled turning to see Mick on the phone next to the black car and then to the screen of his mobile that said, Mick. “And why do I have your contact?”

Mick rolled his eyes bored. “Kid you are going the wrong way.”

Barry froze startled suddenly realizing that he had no idea of where the hell he was going. He had no destination. He didn’t even know where his apartment was so it was probably true that he was going the wrong way. Maybe he should have accepted Eddie’s offer. He exhaled annoyed. He was completely lost and confused.

Mick blew out a breath of air. “Kid…let’s go home…” he repeated.

Barry heard Mick murmur through the phone. His voice was deep and honest. Mick didn’t seem to want to hurt him and weirdly enough Heatwave knew where he lived. It was a disturbing thought, but given his weird situation, it was useful.

“Fine,” Barry whispered defeated. “Take me home.”

“Sure doll,” Mick said ending the call.

 

* * *

 

Barry was tired but he was grateful that the ride home was uneventful and that the car was extremely comfortable. To his astonishment, Mick was driving impressively good and calm. He wasn’t sure why he thought that a ride in a car with Mick would be a hazard but so far it was fine and even pleasant. Suddenly Barry frowned noticing that they were entering one of the most expensive and luxurious neighborhoods in Central City...a place where he obviously couldn’t afford an apartment.

“Mick…”

“Mmmhh…”

“Why are we here? Are you planning on stealing something?” Barry asked concerned looking through his tinted window the impressive houses lighted at night. “Because I certainly won’t be part of this…nor allow one of your stupid heists with Captain Cold or any of the Rogues.”

Mick scoffed. “Kid, what the hell are you talking about?”

Barry turned to see Heatwave. “You are a thief like Snart and an arsonist…”

Mick burst to laugh out loud still looking at the road ahead. “You are funny…and you have always been a special kind of crazy Barry. I like it.”

Barry started massaging his temple. His head was starting to hurt. Mick stopped the car next to a guardhouse and rolled the window down. Barry’s eyes widened to see Clay Mardon alive and working like a security guard in a fancy house.

“Open the gate, Clay.”

“Sure, Mick…”

The black gate in front of the car started opening for them. “We arrived _Red_.”

Barry gasped at the enormous manor warmly lighted against the darkness of the night and surrounded by a beautiful garden. The private residence was a French formal estate. It was breathtaking and definitely extremely expensive. He couldn’t possibly live here. He couldn’t afford this with his modest salary as a CSI. Mick was probably joking with him.

“You are kidding me? I live here?” Barry asked impressed.

“Yes, you live here most of the time…”

Barry nodded silently biting his lip and Mick glanced at Barry.

“Kid this isn’t funny. I’m not sure what you are playing at but you are starting to scare me...is everything okay?” the arsonist asked worriedly.

Barry stared at Mick. Behind the rough features of the older man, Barry easily noticed the real concern in his light brown eyes.  

“I’m just kidding Mick,” Barry added avoiding eye contact and feeling a little guilty and unsure of why the hell he was feeling guilty. Mick nodded and parked the car in front of the house.

“Len told me to inform you that he would be really late… so take a shower and relax.”

The two men started walking towards the door.

“I know that it’s been tough lately at the CCPD, especially with the case you are working on...Len's worried.”

Barry tilted his head. “I guess…Captain Singh wants me out…but I’m not sure why.”

“Probably the reason why Len wants you out as well,” Mick said a little cryptic. They walked towards the lobby of the house and Barry almost gasped when Mick actually used proper _keys_ to open the huge door… _keys_ …probably _stolen keys_ …or maybe Snart was indeed rich in this timeline… “ _a glitch of the universe?”_ Barry exhaled defeated. Mick opened the door for him and Barry entered the house and he stared with wide eyes the scenic interior.

“Welcome home,” Mick added closing the door behind him.

“Oh my god…” the speedster murmured in shock forgetting that he should be playing cool.

Barry was greeted by a reverie. The interior of the rotunda had a spectacular luxury design. The railing of the marble stone staircase was black wrought iron with gold accents and wooden handrails. The wall sconces and the huge chandelier of the ceiling were made with gold and quartz crystals. The inside of the chamber’s dome was custom handmade inlaid in Venetian plaster molding and a Tiffany glass dome crowned the very top of the hall.

“Incredible….”

Mick stared at Barry. The reaction the kid was having was cute and exactly the same one he had a couple of months back… the first day he came to Len’s house.

“Go rest Barry…” Mick said noticing that the kid had black circles under his eyes. “You look like hell…”

“W-what? Ah….yes… _”_ Barry said distracted taking in all the beauty of his surroundings. He smiled and unconsciously started to walk to the left still awestruck with the decorations.

Mick gazed worriedly. “Barry!” Heatwave said and the speedster turned to see him.

“Yes?”

“Wrong direction…go to the right, use the stairs and the biggest wooden double door is the entrance to the main room.”

“Sure…” Barry added laughing nervously. “I know that.” He replied trying hard to not look too awkward but he failed and Mick raised his eyebrows confused. Something was clearly wrong with the kid and maybe he should inform Len soon.

Barry followed Mick’s instructions and went upstairs to the main room. He opened the luxurious door and closed it. He swiftly rested his back against the door feeling utterly lost. _“What have I done?”_ He thought slowly sliding towards the floor.

The timeline was completely strange. He tried to breathe and relax but he was clearly panicking. He buried his face on his hands. He didn’t understand anything of what was going on. He knew he could just run out of this house if things got complicated or dangerous but he didn’t even know where to run? He didn’t even know what was right anymore? Star Labs? Caitlin, Cisco? He needed to find out what was the same and what had changed.

He quickly stood up and turned on the light glancing at the bedroom and he laughed loudly. The room was ridiculous. The bed was huge and was covered with a white soft duvet with grey accents and a royal blue coverlet. The white and blue pillows looked amazingly fluffy and comfortable. In front of the bed was a fireplace and on top of it was a huge screen embedded in the wall. There was a luxurious chandelier hanging from the vast ceiling and the room had a wall of windows connecting directly to the gardens and the pool. The windows had long gray curtains he could close for the night or for privacy. There was also a wooden door that led to a bathroom, a comfortable sofa, a cozy bedroom bench in front of the bed and two nightstands with lamps.

Barry moved towards the bed and he suddenly saw over the nightstand a cute picture of him and Leonard laughing and almost kissing and he froze.

“Oh my God…Impossible.”

He stared speechless at the picture. _“It can’t be…It can’t be… Am I dating Leonard Snart?”_ Barry inspected the picture in shock. _“I’m dating Captain Cold…my nemesis…a criminal…”_ Truthfully it was a beautiful picture. It was taken during a sunset and the warm light was bathing their faces. Leonard looked so happy. _No…they both looked so happy._ He had always thought that Snart was really handsome but he never considered the idea of dating a thief and a criminal older than him for twenty years…but he looked so happy. He started trembling…“ _What the hell was he going to do?”_ He couldn’t remember anything about Snart and his relationship. _“Snart will obviously notice that he wasn’t his Barry.”_ He slowly rested the picture in its place and breathed in.

It all made sense now. Joe and Iris were right he was dating someone and he was hiding the fact that it was Leonard Snart because Joe would never approve a thief as his boyfriend. That’s why Mick was nice to him and knew where he lived. Barry closed his eyes trying to calm down. No, he couldn’t calm down. “ _He was dating Snart! What the fuck?”_ Maybe he should leave the house before Snart arrives but he needed to find out first where the hell was his apartment and what happened to Cisco and Caitlin.

Barry continued exploring the room until he found a laptop resting over a desk. He quickly grabbed the computer and seated on the edge of the comfy bed. He pressed enter and the screen requested him a password.

 _“Shit!”_ he sighed annoyed closing the computer.

He turned to see the room and saw the bathroom door. He glanced towards the main entrance of the room and sighed. He was really tired maybe the idea of taking a bath like Mick suggested wasn’t that bad. “ _No… stop it was a terrible idea…what if Snart enters and he is bathing and completely naked? …but Mick told him that Snart was going to be late…maybe he could just take a quick bath…”_ Barry stood up and opened the door of the bathroom. He was curious and he wanted to inspect the room before taking the important decision of bathing or not... When Barry entered the restroom the light automatically turned on and he blew a breath.

 _“Seriously Snart… this is your bathroom?”_ He laughed thought and he briefly decided that he was definitely taking a bath. The place was perfect. He had never been such a luxurious bath before, with an enormous walking closet. It would be a shame not to use it. It had a huge bathtub, two luxury walk-in showers and beautiful decorations and plants and Barry was awestruck. The speedster quickly undressed and locked the door. He turned on the rain showerhead and took a long warm bath forgetting he was in his nemesis house and exited twenty minutes later feeling much better.

He dried his lean body, put on his black briefs and wore one of the clean bathrobes hanging on the wall. He exited the bathroom drying his hair with a towel and seated again on the bed opening the laptop. A stupid password won’t be enough to stop the Flash and CSI Barry Allen. With his speed, he tried a lot of combinations…captaincold, Heatwave, rogues, rogues01, various combinations of numbers, goldenglider, flash, streak, scarlet, saintsandsinners, 123456, coldgun…nothing worked. He exhaled defeated and turned to see the picture on the night table. Maybe… he could try one last time. He typed the letters and the password worked.

“Seriously Snart… _Coldflash_? Barry scoffed at his enemy’s secret password, but truthfully he found it kind of cute. But it should be FlashCold…why the hell was Cold first? Setting the stupid thought aside he went directly to Google and typed Star Labs in the search bar… everything was exactly the same, the particle accelerator explosion did happen…and Dr. Wells was found guilty of murdering Nora Allen, his father was set free…the Singularity happened…

**_“Black hole opened in the sky in Central City.”_ **

**_“_ _Central City saved by The Flash and Firestorm.”_ **

Barry smiled widely. Ronnie was alive in this timeline! He quickly typed Caitlin Snow, and he found out that she has married Ronnie thanks to Facebook.

“Well, maybe I didn’t screw everything up. Maybe this is a better timeline.”

He was beyond surprised to see that a lot more had changed than he realized. Barry kept reading and he read about Zoom and how the evil speedster showed in cameras how he merciless slew and destroyed the Flash. Barry remembered when Hunter broke his spine and shivered at the unpleasant memory and suddenly he felt his chest ache…. so his dad was dead. Barry felt miserable but he couldn’t escape this fate. It was meant to be like this. He felt his warm tears trailing his cheeks and he quickly brushed them off with the palm of his hands and continued with his investigation.

He searched for Cisco Ramon and he laughed.

“Oh my god!” Barry’s eyes widened reading that Cisco was the richest man in America and a philanthropist who was engaged to Lisa Snart a famous jewelry designer and sister of Central City’s Mayor Leonard Snart.

“MAYOR?!” Barry yelled at the computer. “ _Holy crap…so Leonard was the mayor of Central in this timeline…just like in Earth 2.”_ “How the hell did that happen?” He continued reading the headings.

_**“Mayor Snart hottest bachelor of Central City.”** _

Barry laughed. “Oh my god.”

Barry closed the computer in shock with a little too much strength. This was so surreal. He knew he liked men but he had never dated a man before. He had only dated Linda, Patty and he had always like Iris… but now he was secretly dating the hottest bachelor of Central City. He laughed at the thought. Well, that explains the house. Barry smirked proudly he knew Leonard Snart could be good. Barry let his body fall on the bed. He was so tired. He shifted to his side thinking and his heart skipped a beat _. “Oliver! Felicity!”_ He needed to know that they were okay. He quickly stood up and grabbed his cell phone from his jeans that were resting on the sofa and he dialed.

“ _Hello?_ …Barry?”

“Felicity!” Barry yelped excitedly. “How are you?”

“I’m good…” she answered a little confused. “Are you okay Barry? It’s really late, it’s any meta-human giving you problems?”

“What? No…no…” Barry said looking at the time. It was past midnight. “I just needed to talk to someone.”

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Felicity asked worriedly.

“No, I just kind of made a big mistake! After everything that happened with Zoom, I just couldn’t take it anymore…I wanted a new life, I wanted to start over again and I changed time and somehow I made everything worse in the new timeline so I reset everything and put it back the way it was before but now some things aren’t the same anymore. Not even a little bit.”

“Whoa Barry slow down… take a breath…you are talking way too fast…”

Barry inhaled and exhaled deeply. “I think I screwed up… I changed everything and I don’t know if I can fix it.”

“Okay…so you ran back in time and changed our reality… and everything changed?

“Exactly…”

“And what’s wrong? What do you need to fix?”

Barry halted thinking. “Well everything changed but now that you mention it nothing is _wrong so far, or bad enough to fix…_ things are just _different_ and I feel lost and out of place because I don’t remember things… I don’t know what to do....”

“Barry where are you? Are you with Cisco or Caitlin?”

“Ehmm long story…” Barry said looking at his luxurious room. He had no idea how to tell her that he was Central City Mayor’s secret lover. "No, I haven't talked to them."

“Okay calm down…if you want you can come tomorrow and we can talk about it, but you should talk with Cisco and Caitlin first. You know that they will understand your decision of changing the timeline and if something is terribly wrong they can help you fix it. If not... you know that Team Arrow will always help you…anyways Sara, Thea and Laurel will probably be happy to see you again.”

Barry gasped. “Laurel?”

“Yes…”                                                                                      

“Is Oliver still the Mayor of Star City?”

Felicity laughed. “Yes, he is Mayor at day and vigilante at night.”

Barry nodded and relaxed. "Good."

“I’m glad you called Barry…but relax everything is fine in Star City, don’t worry about us and I’m guessing that probably your memories will start adjusting to this new timeline… you will remember everything so just keep calm…okay? And please don’t do anything stupid.”

“Yeah…thank you, Felicity.”

“Good night…Oh! And Barry…”

“Yes?” he asked.

“Maybe everything changed…but the secret is to focus all your energy not on fighting the old but rather on building the new…just check your emails, Facebook, photos…maybe that could help you trigger some memories from this timeline…”

“That’s a good idea, I will,” Barry added eagerly to try that. “Say hi to Oliver.”

“I will…and if anything happens, call me,  _immediately.”_

Barry laughed. “Okay, I will….Nite Felicity.”

“Nite Barry.”

The CSI sighed and ended the call. Suddenly an alarm on his cell phone startled him. He looked at the screen and the word **_“pills”_ ** was displayed. Barry frowned. He wasn’t sick he didn’t need pills. He dismissed the alarm and shifted to rest comfortably on the soft bed. He opened his photos and started checking everything he missed the last couple of months. He saw a photo with Leonard and Lisa, they were celebrating something, he saw pictures of Iris and Eddie’s wedding, Ronnie and Caitlin’s wedding, the inauguration of Lisa’s jewelry and a few cute pictures with Len…All of the memories seemed so perfect and happy. Maybe he could just fake his secret relationship with Snart until he managed to discover what he needs to change or fix in this timeline because so far everything seemed perfect in his friend’s lives and they deserve it. He just needed to keep calm.

After a while of browsing through his photos, he found the selfie with Cisco on Earth 2 and he smiled…it was one of his favorite memories… he needed to go back to Earth 2 and travel to Atlantis. Maybe he could ask Jesse and Harry to take him and he would take pictures and show Iris, Eddie, Wally and Joe that it really existed… he smiled to himself and slowly shifted on the bed…his eyes were starting to close…and suddenly he was completely surrounded by comforting darkness.

 

* * *

 

Mick opened the huge door and Leonard entered the house. The Mayor’s presence was strong and cold but he looked tired.

“About time, boss,” Mick said grabbing Leonard’s overcoat. “How was the party?”

Leonard groaned annoyed. “Peachy.”

Mick scoffed. “That boring?”

“Worse. The dinner was awful and the party tedious.” Leonard confessed. “I was seriously considering freezing all those bigoted idiots and the crazy women who couldn’t stop gawking at me like a piece of meat…”

Mick snorted looking at his best friend. “That’s why you should make official your relationship with Barry…”

“You know the media would eat him alive.”

“I think he can defend for himself…give him credit.”

“By the way…where is he?” Leonard asked worriedly. “I got your text and I tried to escape earlier from the party but clearly I couldn’t.”

“Upstairs in your room. He was sleeping last time I checked.” Mick informed.

Leonard nodded. “I will talk to him.”

Mick nodded. “Boss just… be _gentle._ The kid was acting a little nervous and confused.”

“I’m always gentle Mick.”

“The hell you are…” Mick murmured and Len glared heatedly.

“What I’m trying to say Len is don’t jump on him like you usually do...you are going to scare him…”

“I don’t jump on him.”

Mick grinned. “Yeah, you do…you can’t keep your cold hands to yourself when you see him.”

Leonard smirked. “True… can’t help myself.”

“Just be _cool_ …and don’t scare him.”

“I promise I will be subtle.”

Mick rolled his eyes. He was sure that Leonard was going to screw everything somehow. He couldn’t keep calm when the kid was around. Mick knew it was Len’s instinct to be overprotective and dominant with Barry but sometimes he was just ridiculous. It was kind of funny and entertaining sometimes until it meant trouble and it usually meant trouble.

Leonard went up to his room and slowly opened the door without making any noise. If the kid was asleep he didn’t want to scare him. He checked his cell phone and it was three in the morning. The Mayor approached the bed and smiled at the sight. Barry was sleeping, resting on his back wearing only black briefs and a white bathrobe loosely open in the front. Len smirked at the lovely sight of Barry’s chest and abs. Lifting his glance he noticed that the kid fell asleep on the computer by his side and the cellphone in his hand. It was cute and… Mick was completely right. He couldn’t keep his hands to himself when his speedster was sleeping looking so tempting in his bed with lips slightly parted.

Leonard quickly took a picture with his phone and started undressing. He took off his tie, his white shirt, his shoes, and pants and left them over the sofa and he took the laptop and Barry’s cell phone away to put them on the nightstand. Leonard smiled at the last picture on Barry’s phone. It was the selfie on Earth 2 with Cisco. He liked Cisco a lot, especially since he treated his sister like a princess. He locked the screen of Barry’s cell phone and slowly proceeded to climb on the bed trying not to stir up his mate. Surely Mick was right and maybe Barry was acting strange but probably it was just stress or that he was tired. Sometimes Mick overreacted to stuff. Len moved his hand over Barry’s chest and the kid unconsciously moved closer to nuzzle into Len’s chest and into a warm embrace. Len smiled and covered both of them with the white duvet and he finally fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

It was early in the morning when Leonard stirred awake and saw Barry completely asleep at his side. Barry’s scent was intoxicating. Len leaned to kiss softly his boyfriend and then turned to see the time. It was seven o’clock and _fuck…_ Barry was going to be late to his work again. He smirked with an idea. He was going to wake up Barry slowly in the speedster’s favorite way. He started kissing Barry’s neck softly and moved his hand over Barry’s briefs, stroking his mate’s bulge. The Speedster moved slightly and gasped parting his lips with a low moan. Len increased the lustful contact smirking and Barry writhed in his sleep feeling the friction on his hardening member and his breathing was getting shallow and quick. Len captured his mate in a tight embrace kissing him deeply and Barry moaned opening his hazel eyes a little dazed with pleasure.

“Good morning Scarlet.”

Barry groaned confused at the pair of beautiful deep blue eyes watching him and then he recognized Captain Cold smiling warmly at him.

“SNART!”

Barry’s eyes widened and pushed his nemesis away from him and he flashed off the bed, tangling with the sheets and duvet and falling hard to the floor with a loud thump that surely woke up the whole ridiculous huge manor.

“Ouch!”

“Scarlet?”

“FREEZE!!” Mick suddenly yelled opening the door with a loud bang and with his hands on fire ready to kill the intruder and to defend Barry. Len rolled his eyes at Mick and the arsonist looked at his boss puzzled. "I always wanted to yell that..."

“What the hell were you doing?” Barry asked Len in shock trying to cover his flushed body with the bathrobe and turned to see in disbelief Mick’s hands on fire ready to attack something or someone. “ _Okay…so_ _Mick was also a meta-human?”_

“What the hell am I doing?” Leonard asked annoyed. “I was trying to wake you up, Scarlet!”

“You were assaulting me!” Barry yelled angry instantly regretting his choice of words when he saw for the first time a mortified face on Captain Cold. Barry felt his heart clench tightly and his stomach drop.

“Seriously? What the hell is going on here?” Mick asked bewildered looking at Barry who was clearly afraid on the floor and then at Len who was silently looking guilty on the bed.

“Len, what part of _“hands off the kid”_ you didn’t understand?”

Leonard looked somehow hurt and confused and Barry was lamenting his stupid panic attack. He was supposed to fake it until he could finally understand this timeline. He wasn’t supposed to freak out like this.

“I’m sorry…” Barry said laughing awkwardly. “I’m okay…I just panicked. I’m sorry Leonard.”

“It’s Len.” The Mayor replied dryly feeling his heart shatter and Barry felt miserable at the icy tone.

“Right…. Len…I should go to work. You are right…it’s late. Thank you for waking me up.” Barry said grabbing his clothes from the sofa and flashing to the bathroom leaving a very confused Heatwave and Captain Cold in the room. Mick looked at his friend.

“I told you he was acting weird.” He said turning off the fire in his hands.

Leonard groaned and climbed off the bed. “I thought it wasn’t this serious.”

“You didn’t talk to him yesterday?” Mick asked. “I told you to be cool and subtle…”

“I didn’t…and I was subtle I saw him sleeping so peacefully that I couldn’t muster the resolution to wake him up. It was in three morning…”

“Len sleeping with him and then waking him up in _God’s know what perverted way you did_ wasn’t subtle at all.”

“How was I supposed to know that it would scare him? We always wake up like this.”

“Because I warned you!” Mick groaned. “…you are an idiot.”

“Shut up Mick…”

 

* * *

 

Barry was hyperventilating in the bathroom. Captain Cold just kissed him. Mayor Leonard Snart kissed him. He tried to breathe and opened the faucet to let the water run to wash his hot face.

“Calm down…calm down.”

All of this was his fault for falling asleep in his enemy’s bed. _“What the hell was he thinking? No, he clearly wasn’t thinking…_ ” He looked at himself in the mirror and his blush was still evident. He washed his face and groaned. _“Who was he kidding?”_ He had liked the kiss _a lot_ and the way Snart touched his body…he felt like he was on fire… like there was something deep down telling him that he felt safe in Len’s arms…like he belonged there, in the warm embrace of his strong mate. _“Mate? Okay, that was a weird word choice.”_ Barry shook his head and quickly entered the shower and set the temperature to cold. After a couple of minutes, he dried and then dressed in the clothes he was wearing yesterday and exited the bathroom taking a deep breath.

Mick had left the room and Len was waiting for him sitting on the edge of the bed looking utterly confused and really attractive without a shirt covering his chiseled abs and only in his tight dark blue boxers that clearly left nothing to the imagination of the large size of Len’s dick.

“Scarlet…are you okay?” Len asked looking clearly worried.

No he wasn’t okay he was daydreaming with his new timeline boyfriend’s hot body and he knew he was inevitably turning crimson.

“Yes...I’m fine.” Barry lied wrapping his arms around himself. “I’m sorry if I scared you or hurt you.” Barry continued keeping always his distance.

“You didn’t…I’m just worried,” Len said offering Barry his right hand. Barry hesitated but finally took the cold hand and Len pulled him forward closing the distance between them. Barry slightly gasped and Len swiftly stood up. Blue eyes stared into deep hazel eyes.

“You know you can always trust me and tell me what’s wrong…but I can’t help you if you push me away.”

“I…I can’t…tell you.” Barry struggled against Len’s grip. The truth was too complicated and everything was getting too overwhelming. “I’m sorry Len.”

“Barry?” Len murmured softly. “Is this about the case you are working on? Is it too much?”

“No, it is not the stupid case… I’m sorry Len…I’m late to work…I promised Joe that I would be on time. We can talk later…I promise…I just need to figure some things out by myself.”

Len tried to stop the speedster but he was too slow. He just saw Barry disappear in a yellow streak of lightning leaving him alone in the cold room. Len quickly turned to see that Barry at least took his cellphone with him.

“Mick!”

Heatwave entered the room immediately. “Yes, boss?”

“Follow Barry. Don’t lose him and if anything happens, call me right away.”

Mick nodded. “Do you have any idea of what’s wrong with him?”

“Not yet Mick…” Len said looking at the window. “But I will find out soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this wasn't that bad...let me know your thoughts. :3  
> This is going to be my first A/B/O dynamics and Barry doesn't even know yet he is an omega haha  
> I repeat I have no idea of what I'm doing haha...


	2. Fleur de Lys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New long chapter!! Ready for the mess? :D Enjoy!! :3  
> A/N: warning smut in this chapter.

 

**“I found love where it wasn't supposed to be...**

**right in front of me... talk some sense to me.”**

 

* * *

 

Barry arrived to the CCPD late. Captain Singh was already upstairs waiting for him at the lab with _Julian Albert_... the famous forensic scientist Barry easily recognized from his last conversation with Joe who apparently had the only mission to make his work life miserable in this new timeline. Barry inhaled deeply trying to keep his cool and walked into the lab slowly trying to not look surprised and taken aback from all the small changes in his workspace.

“Captain, sorry I’m late...” Barry said placing his messenger bag carefully on his work desk.

The unknown blond CSI smirked at him. “Add tardiness to the list, Captain…”

Singh sighed irritated looking at Barry. “Julian brought to my attention an extensive list of multiple infractions like repeated absences, disappearing throughout the day, phone call interruptions, guests in the lab…"

Barry shifted uncomfortable and closed his eyes annoyed.

“The list is pretty extensive Captain,” Julian added rejoicing and getting quickly on Barry’s nerves.

“I’m sorry, with all due respect Captain…” Barry said defensively looking at his boss. “I always try to do my best job here…”

“Yeah and you do good work Allen, but don’t put in jeopardy your job by thinking the rules don’t apply to you.” Singh stated severe. “Understood?”

“Yes, sir…” Barry replied defeated and Julian scoffed surprised.

“That was it Sir? I documented eight-”

“ _Nine…”_ Singh corrected shifting the papers in his hands.

“NINE! Infractions and that was it? He only gets _15 seconds talking_?”

“That’s it, Julian…” The Captain said while walking towards the wall where Barry and Julian had a board full of evidence and victim’s photos pinned like a map.

“Unbelievable…” Julian murmured softly and completely annoyed glaring at Barry.

Captain Singh exhaled. “We can’t waste time with this nonsense when we have a murderer on the loose, so end of discussion Albert. Now about the serial killer case…” He said turning to see his nerdy CSI team. “Allen you are off the case.”

Julian’s eyes widened with honest surprise and Barry felt his stomach drop.

“What? W-why? …Captain may I-” Barry started and the Captain stopped him raising his hand.

“Allen! Don’t question my authority and Albert you are now in charge of the investigation.”

“Yes, Sir,” Julian replied arrogantly turning to see Barry who looked utterly sad and confused.

“I want a report of all the three victims and evidence we have so far of the people who have disappeared in this two months.” Singh requested dryly at Julian. “And I want you to be extremely careful with this case…Allen here reported that a lot of the evidence was getting destroyed and disappearing from the lab.”

“I will be more careful than Allen…” Julian said smirking at his lab partner and Barry felt the color of his face drain with worry. _“Did the Captain think that he destroyed the evidence?” “Was the Captain thinking, he was a turncoat? Was that the reason why Singh was taking him off the case?”_

“Captain…” Barry murmured uncomfortably. “I’m always careful with the evidence…I honestly don’t know what happened.”

“I know Allen that’s why were are investigating…” Singh explained putting his right hand over Barry’s shoulder. “I don’t doubt your skills as a CSI and I know that you are not the traitor… you know I’m not taking you off the case because of that.”

Julian frowned suddenly perplexed.

“I really don’t know why are you taking me off the case…” Barry confessed mortified expecting a good explication from the Captain.

Singh turned to see Julian who was intrigued about the whole situation and he turned again to see Barry who was acting extremely strange and oblivious to the danger he would be facing if he kept working in the case. He had promised Joe to keep Barry’s biological role as a secret from the whole precinct but it was going to be difficult to accomplish if the kid kept acting like he didn’t know he was an omega. “We will talk about it later Allen.”

“No.” Barry challenged. “I want to be in the case… Julian can be in charge but I want to help. We already have three victims, six husks and I don’t know how many people missi-”

“Twenty…” Julian interrupted.

“Twenty peopl-”

“ _Metahumans_ …” Julian corrected and Captain Singh stared.

“ _Twenty meta-humans missing…”_ Barry said. “And this madness won’t stop until we find the murderer. We need to stop him as soon as we can.”

“He is right Captain…” Julian added and Singh and Barry turned to see the blond CSI in shock. “This case is far too big for just one CSI…it would be helpful to have Allen on the case…and don’t make me repeat myself because I’m starting to regret what I just said.”

Barry smiled shyly at Julian and a little surprised and grateful for his support.

“Please, let me help Captain… _this is my job_!” Barry pleaded. “I know there are risks in this line of work not only for me but for everybody and I can take care of myself. Eddie taught me some self-defense.”

Singh exhaled worried massaging his temple. He glanced at the wall with the board of the ongoing investigation and he scanned the pictures of the young victims and their abused and battered bodies. It was a gruesome sight and they were too young to die and they didn’t deserve what they got. Barry was right they needed to stop the homicides as soon as they could and with a spy inside the precinct, it was going to be difficult to achieve it. He needed his most trusted men working on this case and Barry was a really good forensic scientist and one of his most trusted members of the CCPD.

“Please don’t take me off the case…I just want to be helpful.” Barry murmured softly. “We need to stop this.”

“Fine…but be careful and you too Albert… we still don’t know what we are up against and someone is breaching the lab to destroy the evidence…so don’t trust anyone. Do you understand me?”

Barry and Julian nodded.

“Joe, Patty, and Eddie are the detectives officially assigned to this case… if you visit any crime scene I want you both to be always accompanied by a detective or police officer of trust. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir…” Julian and Barry said at the same time.

“I will ask for extra security in the lab and Barry you will need to talk with Joe about your decision. He won’t be happy about this.”

“I will Captain...” Barry said eager. “Thanks.”

“If any of you notice something strange let me know right away.”

“We will Sir,” Julian replied.

“Captain, has anyone checked the security feed of the lab?” Barry asked taking a seat on his stool. “I didn’t get the report if they already did...” he said trying to cover up that he didn’t know anything about… _well_ , _anything_.

“Yes I asked Eddie to check them and we discovered that they had been tampered and turned off the night the evidence was stolen and destroyed. We have no idea who could be doing this and so far it could be anyone in the precinct since we all have access to that room.”

“What about the lab? Was there anything suspicious or out of place that could help us with the investigation?” Barry asked looking at his new surroundings and Julian and Singh turned confused to glance at Barry. Their faces reflected deep concern.

“W-what?” Barry asked feeling suddenly observed.

“Barry you made a report a week ago informing that there wasn’t anything strange or missing on the lab except the stolen evidence,” Singh explained worriedly. “Are you feeling okay?”

Barry swallowed nervously. “True. Yes, you are right… _sorry…_ I’m just tired and I completely forgot I did that.” He laughed awkwardly while brushing the back of his neck anxiously. It was getting really difficult to keep up with all the changes in this new timeline.

Julian was frowning and was about to say something when Joe and Eddie entered the lab.

“Captain… we have bad news.” The young detective announced gloomily. “They found two more bodies near the riverbank.”

“Two?” Singh asked frowning. “Same pattern? _Fleur de Lys?”_

Eddie nodded and Joe turned to see Barry and Julian getting ready to go to the crime scene.

“What do you think you are doing Barry?” Joe asked watching his son take his messenger bag and a silver suitcase with his tools.

“I’m going to the crime scene,” Barry stated boldly and before Joe could interrupt him he continued. “This is my job Joe and if we want to stop this murderer swiftly and stop the killings we all need to work together.”

Joe looked at Singh and the Captain shrugged. “He is right Joe. We need to solve this quickly.”

Joe exhaled angrily completely convinced that letting Barry work in this case was a terrible idea. _“What was it with Wally, Barry, and Iris always running in to danger?”_

“I don’t like this,” Joe confessed looking at Barry.

“I’m not asking for permission Joe,” Barry added walking towards the door. “You won’t manage to convince me of leaving the case.”

“I know…that’s what scares me.” Joe murmured simply and his face showed that he wasn’t happy with Barry’s decision. Captain Singh patted Joe on the back and they all exited the lab following Barry and Julian to the lobby.

A weird sight received them at the hall. All the officers of the precinct were gathering around the televisions. Barry felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Mayor Leonard Snart giving a press conference. Leonard looked completely handsome in a blue suit and overcoat and he was addressing the citizens’ concerns about the multiple crimes and the kidnappings that had been increasing over time in Central City.

“The CCPD is currently working to stop this terrible wave of crimes and all the meta-human kidnappings that had been occurring in our city.” The Mayor explained with an icy tone. It was obvious that Leonard was pissed with the current situation at Central City. “And I can assure all our concerned citizens that the CCPD has his best officers, detectives and forensic scientists doing everything they can to find the culprit of this murders.” Len stared at the screen with a defying glare that sent shivers down to Barry’s spine. “I promise this criminal will be soon brought to justice to pay for his crimes.”

The crowd in the press release started clapping and Len continued.

“Our thoughts are with the families and friends of those who tragically lost their lives recently…”  

Barry stared in shock the screen. It was weird seeing Len on the right side of justice for once and not being _Captain Cold_ …truthfully it was also kind of hot but he wasn’t planning on telling that to anybody. Barry noticed that closely behind Mayor Snart was Mark Mardon dressed in a black suit. Mark was probably Len’s bodyguard in this timeline. He scoffed at the idea of Weather Wizard as a bodyguard.

“Mayor do you believe the husks, the missing people, the three bodies found and the white flashings are related?” a reporter asked and Barry recognized from the live feed that it was Linda Parker for Central Picture News. _“So Linda wasn’t covering sports anymore…”_

“So far the CCPD hasn’t found any evidence that could confirm a connection between all the crimes but we can’t refute the possibility yet.”

“Mayor Snart! Can you tell us something about the mysterious disappearances and kidnaps around the City and if they are related to the white flashings captured on cameras at the time of their disappearance?” Iris asked and Barry slightly inhaled nervously. His sister was interrogating his  _boyfriend._

“The police recently confirmed that all the people who had been abducted by the white flashing light are indeed confirmed meta-humans…” Len explained solemnly and the crowd of journalists started chattering surprised by the information.

“What is causing that white flash of light?” another reporter continued.

“So far there is no pattern for the disappearances and we still don’t know what is causing this white light…so we want to remind the people to take precautions…be always alert and report anything suspicious to the authorities, at night we recommend to travel with a group of people, there is always safety in numbers and we are evaluating the possibility of implementing a night curfew.”

“This is getting worse,” Patty added concerned looking at the screen. “This is a reign of terror worse than Zoom… and the curfew won’t work.”

Barry glanced at his friend and Patty continued. “That white light is abducting people in a blink of an eye and we can’t stop it because we can’t even see it.”

Eddie nodded concerned.

“We will stop it,” Joe added still looking at the screen.

Barry turned to see Leonard. “Beside those security measures…we are working with our local heroes The Flash, Firestorm, Kid Flash, and Jesse Quick to stop-”

Mark suddenly jumped on the stage and pushed Len away. There was a loud explosion in the building and the camera trembled and there was suddenly smoke everywhere and they could hear screams. Everyone at the precinct froze at the sight.

“IRIS!!” Joe yelled and Barry turned to see Joe who nodded at him frantically. Barry swiftly moved away from the crowd in the lobby into a lonely hallway and he flashed to Star Labs to get his suit. Cisco and Caitlin were already in front of the computers.

“Barry!” Caitlin yelled.

“Mayor Snart’s conference was at the Central City Plaza Hotel,” Cisco added worriedly. “The room they were in suffered a lot of damage! Lisa was there!”

Barry nodded. “Don’t worry. I will look for her!”

“Barry please be careful,” Caitlin said anxiously. “Jesse and Wally are on their way.”

Barry flashed in a streak of yellow lightning and arrived to the chaos of the hotel. He entered the lobby and there were people running everywhere. Barry flashed into the room the conference was being held and he noticed that Cisco was right. The roof of the room was about to collapse but he smiled proudly when he saw that Leonard made a dome of ice to protect the people inside the conference. The madding crowd was running away in frenzy and he ran inside against the flow until he spotted Iris and Linda next to Lisa.

“Iris! Lisa!!”

“Flash!”

“Are you guys hurt?” Barry asked giving Iris his hand to help her stand up and then he helped Lisa and Linda. They were full of dust.

“No, we are okay. But the explosion caused some debris to fall and hit some people before Lenny managed to make the dome.” Lisa explained pointing to the front of the stage. “They are badly hurt and this place is about to collapse.”

“Get out of here fast,” Barry said looking at his friends. “I will take them to the hospital.”

Iris, Lisa, and Linda nodded and they helped some people on their way out of the hotel. Barry informed Cisco that Lisa was safe and he heard the millionaire exhale into the comms relaxing. Barry quickly moved to help some of the unconscious people.

“Cisco where is the nearest hospital?” he asked tapping his comms.

“Central Hospital is two blocks away to the south from the hotel.”

“Thanks.” Barry grabbed a woman and flashed to the nearest hospital. He knew he needs to help the injured first but he couldn’t stop thinking about Len. He needed to know that he was all right…that he had escaped on time.

On his third journey to the hotel from the hospital, he saw Jesse and Wally starting to help the injured people so he focused on looking for the Mayor…but there was no sign of Len or Mark.

“They took the Mayor!” an older woman yelled at the Flash when he approached the wrecked stage. Barry felt his heart stop and turned to the old lady.

“Did you see where they went?”

“Down!” she yelled. “A group of men took him and they went down!”

Barry nodded and quickly flashed to the underground parking lot and saw Weather Wizard and Mayor Snart unconscious wearing some weird handcuffs. Five men were surrounding them with their faces covered with black masks and they were pushing them roughly into the back of a black van. The speedster attacked the group of kidnappers expecting to defeat them quickly to save his _mate… no, Len… no Mayor Snart…dammit…_ but to his surprise, they were all metas. He grinned when he saw one of the men holding his hand with a severe frostbite.

Barry tried to avoid the numerous attacks that looked like colorful flashings of light but suddenly he felt something cold and damp wrapping his legs together and throw him against a car. He groaned at the hard impact and he fell to the cold ground.

“Our lucky day…” a man said moving towards Barry talking to one of his partners. “Imagine how much will the boss pay us for _The Flash_.”

Barry phased from the vines that were holding him and punched the man in front of him until he left him unconscious. Finally, there was one down and four to go. He charged his hands with lightning and he hit two of the other men with a lightning bolt knocking them down. The one controlling the vines lashed a liana against Barry hitting him in hard in the face. It felt like a whip and it stung badly. Barry yelled and tumbled to the ground feeling blood trickling on the right side of his mask. He could hear Cisco and Caitlin yelling in his comms to be careful.

Barry raised his hand to clean his bloodied face and noticed that the masked kidnapper with frostbite was starting the engine of the van to take Len and Mark away. The speedster flashed to the driver’s seat and punched the man in the face and grabbed the keys of the van.

“You are not going anywhere,” Barry said angry looking at the unconscious man.

“You neither.” The meta of the demonic plants said and grabbed The Flash with a lot of vines.

“Of all the metas we had kidnapped you are going to be the biggest price… _Central City’s Hero.”_

Barry started struggling and more vines started surrounding his body. Suddenly the meta started squeezing hard his hold on Barry’s neck and the speedster started asphyxiating. He couldn’t move an inch. Barry gasped feeling his eyes watering.

“Barry you need to phase out now!” Cisco yelled into the comms.

Barry rolled his eyes. “E-easier… s-said …than d-done.

“Don’t let VineMan win!”

Barry groaned trying to escape. “C-Cisco…that’s a terrible name…”

The meta smirked at the sight of Barry struggling and gasping for air. “You will definitely be a nice asset in our crusade if not you will at least be a good entertainment for a couple of nights…I bet a lot of people will pay for you.” The man said lifting Barry with the vines.

“Ughh…” Barry groaned losing his strength. He was getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

“Barry! Hang on!” Caitlin yelled. “Ronnie is almost there!”

Suddenly a ball of fire ignited the vines and the hold of the evil meta on Barry got loose. The speedster fell to the floor and he coughed trying to breathe in. Ronnie attacked the evil meta-human and Barry glanced to the side and saw vines catch on fire and the meta on the ground unconscious.

“Thanks, Ronnie,” Barry said with a hoarse voice.

“No problem…” He said offering Barry a hand.

“Dude you scared us…” Cisco said to the comms and Barry scoffed.

“Sorry…” Barry said coughing “…and Cisco seriously _VineMan_ is a terrible name…”

Cisco chuckled. “It’s a work in progress… _Ivyman_? LianaMan...”

“Please stop.” Barry pleaded through the comms and Caitlin chuckled.

Jesse appeared next to Barry with the handcuffs to block the evil metas powers and Ronnie started to restrain them. Barry quickly opened the black van and saw Len frowning trying to remove the cuffs on his wrists.

“Mayor Snart.” The Flash said vibrating his voice to hide his identity. “You are safe.”

Leonard scoffed and rolled his eyes at Barry. The Mayor let “ _the Flash”_ release him using the keys the kidnappers had to open the cuffs and when he noticed that Firestorm and Jesse were out of sight, Leonard grabbed the back of Barry’s head with his free hands and leaned forward to kiss him intensely. Barry’s eyes widened and then he slowly melted at the perfect spontaneous kiss. Len was without a doubt a really good kisser. The speedster closed his eyes feeling himself get lost in the passion until he heard Caitlin and Cisco talking on his comms and he softly pushed Snart away.

“Thank you, Scarlet…” Len said smirking playfully at Barry. “And sorry for the kiss…can’t get enough of seeing you in that tight leather suit…couldn’t resist.”

Barry blushed and turned off the comms quickly.

“Besides this reminds me of the first time we met…” Len said smiling sweetly and Barry smiled sadly. He didn’t even know how his relationship with Len started. Barry broke their eye contact and retreated a little. Len felt his heart froze at Barry’s cold reaction. He wanted to know what was wrong with his boyfriend and his mind was yelling him that this wasn’t the time or place to argue with Barry but his heart was aching a little too much…he just wanted to talk to his speedster and understand what the hell was happening.

“Scarlet…” Len murmured but then he hesitated when Barry turned to see him.

“Yes?”

“You are bleeding badly, you should ask Caitlin to check you before you return to the CCPD.”

“I will _…_ ” Barry said moving towards Mardon who was still unconscious thanks to a nasty hit on his head during the explosion. “By the way Len…were you hurt?”

“I’m okay Barry, just my stupid ego is hurt...” Len confessed coldly. “… _and my stupid heart.”_ He thought silently.

“Don’t be stupid Len…you couldn’t avoid or predict an attack or explosion like that…besides you were the hero today. I saw the dome of ice…you protected all the people.”

Len smiled. “That’s my duty Scarlet, I’m the Mayor.”

Barry felt his face flush. Len was really handsome and fearless and he suddenly felt the urge to kiss Len.

“It was a statement,” Len said breaking the mood and getting off the van looking at Jesse and Firestorm return to take the other metas to the CCPD.

“W-What do you mean?” Barry asked confused still daydreaming about Len.

“It was an attack to show the city that no one is safe,” Leonard explained angrily. “And it was a perfect message…they showed the City that I am vulnerable, that the police can’t stop the kidnappings and that they have the power to do whatever they want whenever they want.”

Barry sighed. “Len I promise we will stop this…they can’t do what they want…they couldn’t kidnap you and we will find them and brought them to justice.”

“We will…” Len stated dryly looking at Barry.

“Yes… don’t worry.”

Len sighed. “I wish I was only worried for the city …I’m worried about you Scarlet. You are acting strangely.”

Barry lifted his glance towards Len’s blue eyes. “I should go…” Barry said quickly. “I don’t want my new partner suspecting that I’m the Flash.”

“Are you avoiding me?” Len asked grabbing Barry kindly by the wrist.

“No…” Barry clearly lied looking at Len’s hand over his wrist.

“See you tonight Scarlet…I will wait for you at home.”

Barry nodded silently and released himself from Len’s cold touch that felt like electricity running through his veins. Len stared at his empty hand feeling like he was losing Barry.

“Firestorm, Wally and Jesse will take you and Mark safely home.” The speedster added.

“Don’t worry Mick is already here,” Len said looking at the parking lot entrance.

Barry turned and saw a black car park near them and Mick getting off.

“Anyways…thanks, _Flash…”_ Len said with a smirk feeling deep down miserable.

The speedster smiled and flashed to Star Labs leaving a heartbroken and confused Len with Mick and his fellow heroes in charge of the Mayor’s security.

Barry flashed through the cortex ignoring Caitlin and Cisco while taking his civilian clothes from a chair. He entered the massive bathroom of the lab and changed swiftly into his daily clothes feeling downright sad. Barry approached the sink to wash the blood off his face and he saw on the mirror his cold reflection staring straight back at him.

He grabbed the sides of the sink feeling miserable. He needed something to hold on to. He was an impostor in this timeline…no one really knew who he was …he wasn’t Len’s boyfriend…he wasn’t the man Len fell in love with and if he really were to be himself he would break Len’s heart. “ _Was he supposed to pretend all the time? Hide the secret forever that he altered the past and changed the timeline from his loved one?”_

Barry felt his heart clench…he really wanted to be the man Len fell in love with… he wanted to know how he met Len, he wanted to know how the hell did they fell in love… how were their first date and their first kiss…how did they spend their time alone…he wanted to know Len’s favorite food, his favorite tv show, his favorite song… he wants to know _everything._ Barry felt a couple of tears trailing from his hazel eyes down to his chin. He suddenly wished he could gain all the memories of this timeline as Felicity suggested. He needed to trigger his memories fast and stop pretending and become the man Len loved...not this broken version of Barry Allen. He splashed some cold water on his face and he started walking through the cortex ready to flash to the CCPD when Caitlin stopped him.

“Barry wait! Your face is still bleeding!” Caitlin said watching Barry’s forehead.

“It’s only a scratch,” Barry said touching the wound and he hissed. “Okay, maybe it isn’t…ouch…”

“Let me at least clean it properly…” Caitlin said quickly. “You can’t go to work bleeding like that!”

Barry groaned. “I need to go back to the CCPD quickly before Julian notices my absence.”

“I will do it fast.” Caitlin insisted while taking his medical tools.

Cisco stared at the computer. “Mayor Snart is on his way to his house…and there were no deaths…I claim this like a win for Team Flash!”

Wally and Jesse appeared in the lab with a strong gust of wind that made all the papers fly.

“For real?” Cisco asked annoyed looking at the papers fall slowly. “Caitlin we need paperweights!”

Jesse nodded at Cisco. “That’s not a bad idea at all.”

“All the evil metas are at the CCPD” Wally added happily and Caitlin smiled.

“Good job speedsters!” Cisco exclaimed drinking his blue smoothie.

Caitlin quickly finished cleaning Barry’s wound. “You can go now and good luck explaining that wound to Julian…the best CSI of the CCPD.”

“The _best CSI_?” Barry repeated suddenly in shock. “ _Seriously Cait_?”

“Dude, he is really good…” Cisco added and Barry sighed defeated.

“We are kidding Barry…we know you don’t like him” Caitlin explained. “You are the cutest nerdy CSI of the CCPD.”

“That’s evil guys…”

“Go…” Caitlin said smiling and Barry shook his head and disappeared in a flash.

 

* * *

 

“Where the hell were you?” Julian asked annoyed looking at Barry’s forehead. “And what the hell happened to you?”

Barry cleared his throat. “I well…I just panicked with the news and Iris and I ran to the lab for my cell phone and there was a door open… a locker door open…you know metal… and I hit it…while running fast, but not so fast…just normally fast.”

Julian stared at Barry impressed. “Dear God Allen… you are a terrible liar.”

Barry grabbed his stuff from Joe’s desk and he saw the evil meta-humans he just captured with Jesse, Wally and Firestorm in the lobby waiting to be taken to an interrogation room. At least they would be able to discover something of the kidnaps and maybe even see if that is related to the husks and the white light.

“Let’s go…we are already late,” Joe said.

Barry, Julian, and Eddie followed the detective outside the precinct to the parking lot. Joe drove all the way silently to the crime scene. He was still bothered with Barry participating in the investigation. Eddie and Julian were talking about possible theories of why the kidnappers were abducting meta-humans and Barry was starting to feel a little dizzy…and hot so he turned on the A/C of the car and Joe glanced at him.

“Are you okay Barr?”

“Yeah, probably a little dizzy because I hit my head with the door of a locker in the lab.”

Joe nodded understanding that probably was from the fight and from running around the city but Julian rolled his eyes at the terrible lie.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the scene and Barry saw that the cops had already blocked the area around the riverbank with yellow tape. Julian, Barry, and Eddie were walking towards the bodies when a police officer gave them a small brief of what happened.

“Two _omegas,_ two women…and it was the same pattern...and they were meta-humans.” the police officer explained. Julian nodded taking some notes and Barry frowned. _“What the hell was an omega?”_ He didn’t understand, but he didn’t ask. He didn’t want Julian to mock him and give a new reason to be taken off the case. He could ask later Cisco, Eddie or Caitlin.

“Were they branded?” Eddie asked crouching in front of the bodies carefully to uncover the victims.

“Yes, both of them had the Fleur de Lys on their shoulders.” The officer added.

Barry grimaced at the sight. The victims were really young. Both of them had their wrists chaffed and they were obviously branded with the Fleur de Lys as a symbol of slavery. The clothes of the two victims were badly torn and dirty.

“We believe they were held hostage in a place upriver, they escaped and the river washed them to the shore.”

Barry opened his case and put on his gloves. He crouched next to the woman and observed that she had a lot of bruises and wounds healed over time…maybe healed over a week. It looked like she was on a terrible fight with another meta-human…maybe while trying to escape. Barry sighed and turned to his right to see Julian looking at the other victim. Barry walked towards Julian and they stared at the body.

“Any theories?” Julian asked.

Barry nodded. “I think the victims were held as slaves for a week. During the week they tried to escape and hence the wounds that are already healing.” Barry explained pointing the back of the dead meta-human. “Like the officer said they were probably trapped in an abandoned facility or warehouse near the riverbank…they managed to escape somehow.”

“Cause of death?” Julian asked.

“First victim gunshot, the second victim drowned…probably she was too tired to swim or she didn’t know how.”

“You missed something,” Julian said proudly.

“What?”

“They are siblings.”

Suddenly Barry’s phone sounded loud and Julian jumped almost suffering a heart attack and Barry quickly took his phone off his overcoat and watched the screen. _“Pills”_ Barry groaned muting the alarm and locking the screen.

“What the bloody hell was that?”

“Sorry, my alarm...”

“That was your alarm at _ten_ in the morning Allen?” Julian said between annoyed and impressed. “Well…no wonder why you are always so bloody late to work…”

Barry glared annoyed at his partner and he felt a tingling sensation under his skin.

“So…they were siblings…” Julian continued uneasy. “And look at this… the bruises have different patterns like you roughly said some are new and some are old and if it almost like they fought a different kind of metas…and the branding…we thought it was a message from the killer but I think we have been wrong all along. This is not a case of serial murder Allen.”

Barry lifted his gaze to see Julian’s blue eyes. “Meta-human trafficking.” Barry murmured dreading his theory.

“That’s right.”

Barry turned to see the victims and felt a cold shiver ran through his body. “Who the hell would do something like that?”

“It was a matter of time…” Julian said standing up.

“What the hell was that supposed to mean Julian?”

“What you heard Allen…people are afraid of meta-humans and it was only matter of time that society would end up doing something stupid like this…”

Barry felt his heart shatter. They were so young. He brushed his hair concerned. Almost all of his friends were metas…and Wally and Jesse. “ _Shit…”_

“Allen why the hell Singh and Joe wanted you off the case so badly…I know I’m a better CSI…but two head thinks better than one right?”

Barry rubbed the back of his neck. “I honestly don’t know.”

“You are not an _omega_ right?” Julian asked breaking the social conventions. It was rude to ask people their biological role.

“A _what_?”

“Very funny Allen...” Julian said rolling his eyes. “No, it can be…you always smell like a beta...like me. Don’t mind me…just thinking out loud.”

“Mmm okay…” Barry said confused closing his case. “I was thinking… what if the victims aren’t escaping from a place hidden near the river?”

Julian narrowed his eyes. “What’s your point?”

“What if they were being transported?” Barry murmured looking at the river.

“A ship…?”

“Yes…maybe to Star City, Opal or even Keystone?”

“Slave trade…that could be a possibility,” Julian stated worriedly. “We need to tell detective West and Thawne. They need to contact the SCPD to investigate all the ships entering today to their city…Opal, it’s too far away… maybe Keystone but I bet my badge that they are taking them to Star City.”

Barry nodded.

“Wrap the bodies, Allen,” Julian said taking his cell phone from his coat. “I’m going to inform Captain Singh about this.”

Barry turned to see the bodies and sighed. If it was meta-human trafficking this case was bigger than he expected. He needed to go to Star Labs and inform Team Arrow as soon as he could.

 

* * *

 

Barry returned to the lab and worked in the case with Julian until late. He informed Cisco and Caitlin and they started their own investigation in Star Labs.

Barry processed some of the evidence they found on the crime scene and made the reports of the two new victims. So far they had six husks…three already identified as The Rival, Magenta, and Shade, five bodies marked with a Fleur de Lys on their shoulders and twenty missing meta-humans. Barry ran his hand through his hair. He finally understood why Joe and Len wanted him off the case. It was hard to see the pictures of the young victims all abused and bruised…the worst part was that there was biological evidence of rape in some of the victims.

Patty knocked on the door of the lab and entered slowly. Barry and Julian turned to see her.

“I have good news and bad news.”

“Good news first.” Barry pleaded, taking a sip of his coffee.

“We found five of the missing meta-humans.”

Julian’s eyes widened. “Really? Where?”

“That’s the bad news…” Patty murmured. “The five evil metas the Flash and the Central City’s heroes captured this morning were in the list of the missing meta-humans.”

“So the bad news is that they were evil?” Julian asked raising his eyebrows.

“No at all…the bad news is that we had them here in a locked room waiting to be interrogated by Detective West and Detective Thawne and the camera inside the room recorded a white light that killed them all.”

“W-what?” Barry asked surprised. “They are all dead?”

“All of them,” Patty confirmed terrified. “We had a breach in the precinct again…”

“Like what happened in Iron Heights with the Rival?”

“That’s right…” Patty answered.

“Eddie? Joe?” Barry asked standing up from his stool.

“They are fine Barry …they are downstairs.”

Julian slumped in his chair. “This can’t be happening…we needed the bloody information they had.”

“Sorry Julian…but we need one of you downstairs to investigate the crime scene,” Patty said.

“I will go,” Barry added and she nodded leaving the lab.

Barry walked towards the wall full of the photos of the victims, pieces of evidence and clues about the case and he read the name _Dr.Alchemy_. He exhaled. _“How the hell does the husks, the dead the white light and the missing metas connected?”_

“Barry I’m going home,” Julian announced. “I have dinner with my girlfriend.”

“You have a girlfriend?” Barry asked surprised. “I didn’t know.”

“Yes, and I believe that there’s a lot more you don’t know about me…”

“I guess...”

“I’m starting to believe you are not a good CSI…”

“Shut up Julian.”

The blond CSI chuckled. “See you tomorrow Allen.”

Barry nodded seeing Julian disappear into the hallway. Barry grabbed his case and went downstairs to analyze the crime scene. The few officers still in the precinct were in shock. All of the metas were killed the same. Broken necks. Barry crouched to see if there were any bruises or any evidence and sighed. There was nothing. Barry exhaled. He finished taking pictures and collecting data and he returned to his lab. He silently walked towards his chair and slumped down thinking. This reign of terror was his fault for creating Flashpoint. He was the culprit. He was suddenly feeling a little too hot. He frowned and moved to open a window of the lab.

“Allen!” an older man said entering the lab and Barry jumped feeling his heart skip a beat. He turned to see the police officer and felt a wave of dread washed all over him.

“Do you have the lab results for the Kane case?”

“Ahh…no not yet…” Barry lied in shock staring at the ruthless Lewis Snart alive in his lab.  

“What the hell is wrong with you Allen, you look like you saw a ghost?”

“Sorry...just tired,” Barry said ordering some papers on his desk to avoid looking at the man.

Lewis nodded walking towards Barry observing the CSI’s youthful appearance.

“I heard you are working in the serial killer one…though luck _kid_.”

“Yeah…” Barry murmured feeling nervous and angry. He hated how this man in the original timeline hurt Len and Lisa badly. Barry wiped his forehead tiredly.

“Hey, kid are okay?” Lewis asked worried looking at Barry. “You are sweating badly.”

Barry nodded feeling his heartbeat increase wildly. “Yeah sorry I just ate something and I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Maybe you should go home Allen…is getting late,” Lewis said concerned. “It’s been a long day.”

“Yeah... I think you are right.” He said feeling a thin layer of sweat in his skin and he started to grab all of his belongings with shaky hands.

“Well, Allen I hope you feel better tomorrow…” Lewis said exiting the lab. “If you by any chance finish the Kane case results you know where to find me and good luck with your case.”

“Yes…sorry, Lewis, I will give them to you tomorrow and thanks.”

“Sure _kid_ …”

Barry smiled awkwardly and the man disappeared.

The CSI grabbed the edge of the table for support. He was feeling hot and bothered. _“What the hell is wrong with me?”_ He was starting to tremble. He took his phone out and tried calling Caitlin but she didn’t answer. He tried Cisco and it went directly to voicemail…he probably went out with Lisa. Barry sighed and opened waze. It was probably a stupid idea but maybe it could work. He opened the app and he found two directions under Home… his apartment and Len’s house and he was closer to his apartment and no way in hell he was going to go to Len’s house feeling sick. He grabbed quickly his messenger back and flashed to his flat.

 

* * *

 

Lewis Snart felt like he had just won the fucking jackpot. He entered Saint and Sinners grinning like a madman. He asked the bartender for some whiskey and took out a mobile from his jacket. He swiftly dialed a number on the cell phone he only used for his _second line of work_ and waited while he drank the full content of the glass in almost one gulp.

“Snart…” a distorted voice answered.

“I have a new next target…”

“Good!...omega?”

“Yes…cute _male omega_ in his twenties, lean body and _… unbounded._ ”

“Where the hell did you find that rare prize?”

“You won’t believe it…” Lewis murmured. “…at the CCPD in a lab.”

The voice scoffed. “He is _a badge_?” the voice murmured intrigued.

“CSI…a young handsome and nerdy scientist.”

“Meta-human?” the voice asked. “You know we are only interested in metas.”

“Not sure I will check his file and let you know tomorrow…but this one is going to be really expensive if he is.”

 

* * *

 

Leonard was worried sick. It was late. It was exactly nine o’clock and Barry usually left his work at five. He knew Barry was avoiding him but he could have at least call him and tell him that he wasn’t coming home. Len glanced to his side and he saw the picture of him and Barry in the sunset in their first vacation together and he felt a raw pain in his chest. He wanted to see Barry smile again like that.

Len grabbed the picture carefully. It was his favorite photo. Barry had it framed and gave it to him the day they celebrated their third month anniversary…the same day they decided to be bonded forever and now he couldn’t even feel his connection with Barry. Len closed his eyes tightly. He couldn’t understand how a lifelong commitment disappeared…faded from one day to another… he was feeling hollow and unbounded again…this was never supposed to happen…the bond was only supposed to disappear if one of them died…but Barry was still alive... _“What kind of cruel joke the destiny was playing on him?”_

Len’s mobile rang and he answered.

“Mick.”

“The doll just flashed from the CCPD and I lost his track. I went to detective West house but he wasn’t there, I called him and he isn’t answering, I went to his sister apartment and to Star Labs…but no luck. I can’t find him.”

“It’s okay Mick…I have an idea.” Leonard said thinking. “Maybe he went to his apartment…”

“Good… I’m right outside Boss…”

“Thanks, Mick.”

Len hangs up and he quickly grabbed his overcoat. He entered the bathroom having an ominous feeling. The Mayor opened a luxurious cabinet and he felt his soul leave his body. Barry had left all of his pills...his heat and scent suppressants and the day after pill or after-knot pill…not that Barry needed to carry that one…but still… Barry was obviously in trouble.

“Shit!”

 

* * *

 

Barry entered his apartment shivering and he closed the door with trembling hands. He was feeling weird. He went to the kitchen for a glass of water and he drank it quickly but the thirst didn’t fade away and his body temperature was still rising. He needed to change his warm clothes quickly.

Barry walked towards his bedroom and he clumsily turned the lights. His room was really humble compared to the luxury of Len’s room. He only had a small bed, a nightstand with the same photo he saw on Len’s bedroom, a small desk, a chair and a closet. Barry quickly moved to his bed and allowed his body fall limply exhaling. His breathing was getting ragged and his forehead was burning. He took off his shoes, sweater and shirt and a soft moan escaped his lips when the fabric of his clothes brushed against his nipples.

He frowned confused. _“Why the hell was he was getting so turned on?”_

Barry closed his eyes trying to fight all of the overwhelming feelings. His whole body was oversensitive and he was just getting extremely _horny._ He swallowed hard. He was losing all of the control of his body and it was starting to really scare him. Barry clutched the sheets of the bed and his knuckles started to turn white. He needed to calm down. He shifted in his bed and he felt his erection rub hard against the bed and he couldn’t hold a lustful moan. He closed his eyes tightly and he suddenly imagined Len in only his black briefs over him…his strong chest and chiseled abs. Barry nipped his lower lip feeling a hot white lightning spread through his body. He was feeling so needy. He wanted Len. He wanted Captain Cold kissing him… _no_ … _Mayor Leonard Snart claiming him_. Barry opened his eyes.

 _Okay…_ maybe he just needed to take a cold bath.

Barry tried to move and get out of the bed to use the shower but his body refused to move he was extremely delirious. The feeling was too much. He had never felt like this before in his life. He was really oversensitive and he needed to release all the euphoric lust he was suddenly feeling…. maybe if he pleasured himself and finished; his frenzied lust will eventually calm down and everything was going to be normal again.

Barry turned to rest his back on the bed and he started unbuttoning his tight blue jeans since he was uncomfortably hard. He quickly took them off and felt his face turn crimson with shame seeing that his black briefs were extremely sticky. Barry touched his hardening member and he moaned arching his back. _“Aghh… Oh God…”_

He was really wet and leaking and his flushed body was glistening with sweat. Barry slowly parted his legs wishing that Len was there to ravish him, to take him in his strong arms and to fill him nicely with his huge cock. He closed his eyes starting to apply steady pressure on his covered hard length but it wasn’t enough, he wanted more… _much more._ The speedster lifted his lean hips up and shoved the briefs down hastily letting his swollen dick spring finally free. He pumped it a couple of times and gave it a few firm pulls.

“Mghhhh… _Len”_ He moaned in his haze feeling a lewd amount of precum leaking so he pressed his thumb slightly over the slit and used it the wetness to slick up his hand job. He bit his lower lip to swallow another needy moan…he was incredibly sensitive. Barry vibrated his hand slightly and he let out a loud groan…He started fisting his length faster and harder with one hand and with the other he started playing with his hardened nipples. He was feeling so good and he was quickly losing his mind in a messy trance of ecstasy. He picked up the pace, pumping harder and faster.

 _“Ahh….Len…”_ he moaned unconsciously throwing his head back in pleasure.

He was trashing in the bed against the desire boiling in his veins. It was intoxicating. He was shaking so badly…vibrating so fast that he was almost a blur. His body suddenly tensed with the pleasure and a second later he was coming hard with a loud moan. He came all over his abs and his chest was rising and falling as he panted.

Barry suddenly felt a wave of shame and groaned annoyed. He covered his face with a pillow while he was still panting breathlessly on his small bed. _“Ugh…I’m the worst…”_ Barry exhaled extremely tired but he noticed that the fever and the temperature of his body only increased and he completely panicked.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” He yelled completely terrified while throwing the stupid pillow against the wall. Barry turned to the other side and groaned into a smaller pillow. He couldn’t control his body. The CSI closed his eyes tightly taking a deep breath…but the soft sheet brushing his sensitive skin was driving him crazy. Barry whined. He rolled over on to his stomach and began to move against the bed and the sheets… hard...up and down. The friction and pressure on his nipples and cock felt really nice…but it still wasn’t enough. Maybe he could use his fingers. He had never done that before and he wasn’t really sure of how to even do it but he needed to try it or he was going to lose his mind. He slowly moved his hand to feel and tease his hole a little and he was surprised to feel a wetness leaking out.

“What the hell?” he murmured hyperventilating. His scientific mind started screaming at him that the heat and lust he was feeling wasn’t normal…especially not the wetness in his hole. The contact felt good but he couldn’t avoid feeling scared at the weird sensation. He slowly lifted his hand to see the tips of his fingers coated in a transparent warm slick. _“Was he lubricating himself?”_ He touched the area again and moaned at the sensibility curling his toes in the process.

“Aghhh… _damn_ …”

He breathed deeply and traced his fingers tips to caress the wetness in his hole before pressing one finger inside.

“Mmgghh…so good…”

Barry gasped deeply at the new sensation and pressed the finger deeper and he whimpered. _“Oh God…”_ He swiftly inserted a second finger and started scissoring and stretching his tight hole. “Mmm….Len…”

His swollen cock was getting incredibly hard again. Barry spread his thighs even further apart and he felt his hole clenching around his fingers wantonly so he added one more and started thrusting his three fingers harder and deeper and he vibrated them like the hand around his weeping cock. He was moaning so loudly that he felt dirty.

He abruptly touched with his vibrating fingers his sweet spot and he lost mind. Barry closed his eyes tightly and arched his back while he moaned Len’s name coming so hard again that his vision darkened.

_“Fuck…”_

Barry was almost unconscious melting in a puddle of lust when a couple of minutes later he started to feel hot again. Barry opened his hazel eyes in panic.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

The young speedster struggled to stand up from the bed and he moved swiftly to the bathroom. He was feeling incredible sticky from all the cum on his abs and the wetness in his hole leaking down his thighs. He turned the shower on and he let the icy water wash his body. To his demise, the plan wasn’t working. He slumped to the tiled floor of the shower and sat on the cold corner of the bathroom afraid. Barry rested his back against the wall and let the water drops continue hitting his body. He was shivering badly; maybe he should try calling Caitlin again… she would know what to do…but this was so embarrassing and he was still so painfully hard. Barry wrapped his arms around his legs and hid his face between his knees waiting in agony for the cold water to work.

 

* * *

 

Leonard asked Mick to stay in the car. He had a bad feeling about the whole situation. The Mayor quickly climbed the stairs and walked through the small hallway that led to Barry’s apartment. When he arrived he pulled the keys out of his blue long overcoat and opened the door slowly.

“Scarlet?” he murmured peeking at his dark surroundings. The small apartment was a little messy but clean and the only light on was the one in Barry’s room. He opened the door carefully and he suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of lust and desire consuming him.

“Fuck…” he groaned at Barry’s intoxicating and delicious sweet scent. The Mayor swallowed thickly and closed his eyes tightly fighting the strong and fierce arousal. He needed to concentrate and control his euphoric impulses. He didn’t want to scare Barry.

Leonard opened his eyes and noticed that the kid’s bed was a mess. It was clear that Barry was in heat and he shifted feeling his length getting uncomfortably hard in his pants.

The sound of the shower’s water running made Len turn his body into that direction. He slowly walked towards the sound and he carefully pushed the door open with his right hand. The sight that received him made his heart shatter in a thousand pieces. Barry was trembling scared under the cold water holding his naked body. He was pale and his hair was sticking to the sides of his beautiful face

“Scarlet?” Len murmured softly walking slowly towards Barry.

“Len?” Barry lifted his bright hazel to see Len’s blue eyes. “Something is wrong…”

“I’m here,” Len said crouching in front of Barry taking his coat off to cover the speedster’s lean body.

“Please…Len…” he murmured with tears in the corners of his eyes. “H-Help me...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep that mess happened haha... Boom! Meta-human slavery and trafficking case! Lewis Snart is alive! :O  
> Barry erased his former bond with Len. :( Barry is close to discovering that he is an omega... haha  
> ~ I'm nervous... hahah...
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter...let me know what you think. :3  
> Thanks for reading!! ♥
> 
> A/N: The A/B/O dynamics didn't exist in Barry's original timeline at all so he doesn't know anything about it...but for everyone in this new timeline it's normal and has always existed.


	3. Heat & Soulbond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait...I swear this chapter didn't want to be written...  
> Seriously it took me a month! :O Hopefully you guys will like this...  
> ~Enjoy!! (at least is a long chapter haha)  
> WARNING: ***A/B/O dynamics smut***

**“I wish you to know that you have always been**

**the first and last dream of my soul** **.”**

 

* * *

 

“I’m here,” Len repeated crouching in front of Barry taking his coat off to cover the speedster’s lean trembling body. His white shirt started getting wet thanks to the cold water of the shower falling over him. Barry stared at the translucent material sticking on to Len’s perfect and chiseled chest and abs and his eyes traveled further down to see there was a quite obvious bulge hidden underneath Len’s black pants and he closed his eyes feeling a hot wave of lust hit him hard. Leonard smelled so good and fresh like winter, snow, pines…it was addictive. Barry unconsciously leaned forward.

“Len…” Barry murmured with tears in the corners of his eyes. He was losing his mind. “Help me…I think I’m sick…I- I tried calling C-Catilin and Cisco… I don’t know what to do…”

Barry was shivering and his lips were turning blue. He was obviously trying to resist the heat but the cold water wasn’t helping the speedster at all. His breathing was ragged and his unbound omega scent was really strong making Len feel a frenzied need to claim Barry again immediately.

“No Scarlet you are not sick…you are in heat.” Len tried to explain but Barry clearly didn’t understand because he was silently frowning confused. Barry suddenly gasped and clenched Len’s arm his body was getting hotter with his alpha in front of him and he was getting dizzy.

“It hurts… and I can’t breathe and I feel everything…and I want you badly…” Barry said ashamed between sobs. “I’m afraid...”

Leonard moved forward to grab the lean speedster from under the cold water. But Barry moved away clenching Len’s overcoat over his wet body, his back colliding with the cold tiles of the wall.

“Barry right now I’m really confused about what’s going on with you but I need you to trust me,” Len added trying to resist the beautiful scared omega … _his unbounded omega_ before him. “Can you do that?”

“It’s just that I’m completely naked…” Barry said turning crimson.

Leonard scoffed. “Yes. I’m completely aware of that Scarlet…you know I’m not blind and anyways I have seen you a thousand times naked…I know your body better than you know it yourself.”

Barry frowned. He couldn’t keep hiding the truth anymore and he needed help.

“For me, this is the first time you will see me… _undressed_.” He confessed mortified.

“What?” Len asked in shock looking at Barry’s hazel eyes. Leonard moved away from the vulnerable speedster. “What do you mean by that Scarlet?” Len asked worried thinking of plausible scenarios. “Are you by any chance from another earth? From Earth-2 like Wells?”

“What…no…no,” Barry said suddenly afraid of Len’s reaction. He felt a rush of worry. He couldn’t deal with this mess alone, he needed Len but he was aware that the moment he explained that he wasn’t the Barry Len loved he would be left alone in a timeline he was just barely starting to understand and he was feeling really sick. He didn’t want to disappoint Len.

“Then who are you?” Len asked dryly narrowing his eyes at the defenseless speedster shivering in front of him. He could feel in Barry’s scent fear, anxiety, and lust.

“I made a mistake...a terrible mistake…” Barry murmured suddenly with tears falling from his eyes. “I can’t do this anymore…I changed the timeline. I changed everything.”

Len’s blue eyes widened and looked at Barry in disbelief.

“Barry…”

“I…” Barry said lifting his eyes to meet Len’s and he shivered with lust. His body just wanted Len to fuck him hard. He swallowed and tried to concentrate on his story but he was failing to do so. He couldn’t even think. He was feeling a rush of heat and he was breathless. He closed his eyes and he threw his head back trying to fight the hot sensations in his lower regions but he was weak to the new sensations and moaned with his chest rising and falling quickly. Len’s overcoat slipped down a little and Len managed to see Barry’s tempting freckles running down from his neck towards his collarbone and he felt a possessive growl rumbling in his soul and the alpha pull inside of him demanding and roaring to touch his mate immediately, but he took a few deep breaths to quell it.

Barry was struggling with his own delirious state and Leonard stared wide-eyed the alluring sight. He just wanted to touch Barry’s eager body but he couldn’t just grab the kid and fuck him to ease his pain and his needs. He wasn’t going to rape his beloved like some crazy alpha male out of control.

“Barry you need to concentrate,” Leonard stated feeling an unbearable ache between his legs.

“I can’t…” the speedster confessed feeling a slight slickness between his ass. He was so turned on and he just wanted Len’s long and hard dick inside of him…fucking him so hard he would lose consciousness screaming Len’s name.

“Len, you smell so good…like a fresh cold winter…” Barry said suddenly leaning and snuggling into Len’s neck making the Mayor feel a shiver run down his spine. Barry suddenly forgot his concern of being naked and touched Len’s crotch.

“Touch me, Len…make me feel good…I’m yours… I can’t handle this anymore.”

“Barry, I can’t…” Len said fighting his own lust and grabbing Barry’s wrists. His voice was sharp. He was already on the edge and he wanted to take Barry and fuck him right there and then but he knew he couldn’t do it until he was aware of what the hell was happening. “You are not yourself and you are going to regret this. You are not thinking straight.”

“H-Help me, Len...” Barry said with tears in the corners of his hazel eyes. “It hurts so badly…”

Len sighed exasperatedly. He wasn’t sure of what the hell was happening. This was definitely his Barry but at the same time he wasn’t…and the young speedster was definitely not in the right condition to talk or to take a proper decision and he couldn’t leave him alone like this. He knew an unattended omega heat could be really dangerous for the health of the omega. _“What the hell was he supposed to do?”_

“I’m just thinking about how to get you through this…” Leonard said turning off the water of the shower and grabbing Barry in his arms in bridal style. Barry whimpered at Len’s touch. The Mayor exited the bathroom carefully taking two towels and placed Barry carefully on the speedster’s messy bed that looked like a nest. He started drying Barry with the towel and the kid started moaning with his touch.

“Barry calm down…you aren’t making this easy for me…” Len said breathing in and feeling hot seeing the beautiful naked omega twisting on the bed. Barry was squirming and his hardened length was weeping and his wet omega hole leaking. Len swallowed closing his eyes. He was feeling the need to dominate his omega in heat. Barry’s scent was too irresistible.

“Len…” Barry moaned loudly grabbing the front of Len’s transparent white wet shirt and leaning up to steal a hot passionate kiss. He pulled the Mayor over him and Len lost his balance and collapsed over Barry on the bed. The moment Barry kissed him all of his willpower and strength of resisting Barry faded. He just wanted to claim his needy speedster. Len deepened the kiss and Barry moaned. _“Who was he kidding? He couldn’t resist Barry at all… since the moment he met Barry the kid has always been his weakness.”_

Barry’s bare body shuddered in relief feeling the friction with Len’s body…his strong alpha. The omega rolled them over and now he was on top and he started grounding his hardened weeping cock against Len’s covered bulge. Len closed his blue eyes tightly. There was a voice in the back of his mind screaming that this was wrong that he shouldn’t take advantage of Barry’s heat but his raw desire of fucking Barry was getting stronger so he flipped their positions so that his omega was on the bottom.

Len leaned down to lick and kiss Barry’s smooth neck while grinding down hard making the vulnerable speedster whimper loudly in the process. Barry frantically started unbuttoning Len’s white sticky shirt, the belt, and his black pants. He couldn’t wait for it anymore he needed Len inside of him. Len was clearly feeling the same way because he helped Barry and he quickly took his pants off and his uncomfortable blue boxers. Barry’s hazel eyes traveled down from Len’s abs to the huge tempting cock leaking precum.

Before Len could even react, Barry pushed Len against the pillows hard and he shifted to take Len’s hard member in his warm wet mouth. He took Len’s cock all the way to make Len moan. The Alpha grabbed his omega’s smooth brown hair barely restraining himself from choking Barry. The speedster licked his lips and glanced up at Len who was already lost in his raw desire. Barry smirked and wrapped his soft lips around his alpha’s dick again and started pleasing Len. Barry slid up and down, his tongue rubbing along the bottom and around the head at the top. The speedster sunk his lips further taking Len down as far as he could go until he felt Len’s massive dick hit the back of his throat and Len’s hand tighten in his hair, tugging at the strands as Len let out a low groan.

_“Ugh…Scarlet…”_

The small sharp tug of his hair caused Barry to emit a low moan and the vibrations of his voice made Len tighten even more the grip on his omega hair and moan obscenely.

_“Fuck Barry…”_

Barry blinked up at Len with his long eyelashes and grinned with an evil idea… he was going to slowly vibrate his vocal chords and make Len come…but suddenly Len’s phone started ringing _. “Damn Mick!”_ The Mayor pushed Barry carefully away from him breaking Barry’s reverie and the older man moved to the edge of the bed to take the call. Barry groaned annoyed and fell to the bed tired taking in his hand his own cock that was throbbing painfully between his legs after hearing his alpha moan in pleasure. He started pumping it a couple of times and gave it a few firm pulls increasing the ecstasy he was feeling.

“Mick!” Len answered with a hoarse voice and breath coming out in short pants.

“Len is everything okay? I’ve been waiting out here for twenty minutes…Is the kid there? Should I look somewhere else? Is he fine? Are you two idiots okay?”

Len turned to see Barry who was trembling beside him with his eyes tightly closed biting his lower lip.

“Yes, I found him …but I have a problem…Barry is in heat...he didn’t take his pills.”

“Shit…” Mick said worried knowing that the speedster’s heat was strong. “That’s bad.”

“That’s not all…” Len confessed fighting Barry’s addictive scent in full heat. “It’s like Scarlet is having his _first heat_.”

“W-What?” Mick asked suddenly confused.

“Barry’s body is having his first heat…”

“No I heard you Len….but that’s _impossible_ …you already soul bonded with Barry… he can’t have his first heat again…is not like he is a virgin.”

Len closed his eyes defeated. “No… Barry is unbounded. Our bond somehow disappeared…he is no longer my soulmate…and his body is reacting to that…” Len confessed sadly feeling his heart clench painfully. “Barry…he is no longer _my omega_.”

Mick kept silent on the other side of the phone. Len could feel Mick frowning on the other side of the line thinking that a soul bond was impossible to break.

“Barry said he made a mistake…” Len explained with difficulty hearing the young speedster moaning beside him and shifting uncomfortably on the bed. “He said that he changed the timeline.”

“He traveled back in time?”

“It seems like it… but as you can imagine right now he isn’t in a very good condition to talk coherently and soon I think I will be in the same condition.” Len said glancing at the delirious speedster beside him writhing in the bed. Len groaned and he got even harder with the sight of Barry masturbating beside him. Len closed his eyes and clenched hard his hold on the phone. “Barry didn’t take the pills because he is not aware that he is an omega…he thinks he is sick.”

“Len…what are you going to do? You know that a first heat is hard to control?” Mick asked troubled. “Should I call Barry’s doc? Caitlin? She might help him.”

“No…I will help him.” Len murmured ashamed and a little self-conscious. He didn’t want Mick to judge him for his choice.

“Are you sure Len?”

“Yes…besides is too late for Caitlin to help him or for the pills to work…and he wants me and I want him. I just hope that he won’t regret this later… I need to believe that this Barry is still _my Barry_ …I need to believe that I still have the opportunity to create our bond again because even though we have only dated for three months…I… _love him_.”

Mick sighed feeling bad for his best friend. He knew how much Len loved Barry since the first moment they met and he knew Len had been thinking of making public his relationship with Barry and he asked Lisa for a unique design for a ring for the kid.

“I understand… just explain things slowly and talk to him after the heat… you two once had a really strong bond that goes beyond time and it was embedded in your souls…Barry probably feels it even if he isn’t aware of it…even if it faded.”

“I hope so…” Len murmured miserably. “You can go, Mick…go rest… I will call you tomorrow.”

“Sure boss,” Mick said. “Good luck with the kid. Call me if you need anything.”

“Will do.”

Len ended the call, locked his phone and placed it on the nightstand and turned to face Barry. The speedster’s body was flushed with a thin layer of sweat, his lips were slightly parted and his smooth brown hair was a mess. Len shivered. The kid was gorgeous.

“Scarlet…” Len whispered swallowing thickly.

“Len…” Barry whispered opening his hazel eyes. “I really want you so badly it hurts…”

“I can take the pain away Barry but I need you to understand that the only way I can help you is if we-”

Barry captured Len’s lips with a desperate and hot messy kiss. He just wanted Len’s hands all over him. He wanted to feel his alpha dominating him. The speedster straddled Len on the bed and Len deepened the kiss. Barry shifted to grind his butt down on Len’s hardened massive length and Leonard groaned. Len’s cold hands traveled down Barry’s back feeling the smooth skin and he grabbed Barry’s butt cheeks in his hands and massaged the soft flesh making the speedster moan sinfully into their kiss.

Len flipped their positions so that Barry was now on the bottom, trapped beneath the alpha’s strong body. Len’s mouth immediately attached to the omega’s neck nuzzling and scent marking Barry, who threw his head back, giving Len space to kiss and lick his pulse point. The omega grounded their crotches together harder making his intentions perfectly clear and in the very back of Len’s mind there was still the annoying voice reminding him that this was a bad idea… but he pushed the thought aside because he really wanted to claim his omega again so kissed Barry who replied eagerly shifting a bit to have the alpha’s cock slipping between the cleft of his ass feeling the pleasant friction where he needs it. The omega moved back and forth on the alpha and Len was starting to lose his self-control. The Mayor swiftly halted and gazed into Barry’s hazel eyes. He needed to be sure that Barry was okay with this.

“Scarlet are you sure you want this?” Len asked worriedly. “That you want me?”

Barry gasped looking up at the alpha. “Len I feel like I’m losing my mind…fuck me…I just need you deep inside of me…”

Len nodded pleased since all he wanted was to have his cock buried deep inside Barry and to knot him until the speedster was completely spent and exhausted. Len swiftly separated Barry’s legs as wide as he could and he started to play with Barry’s drenched hole with slick slowly with his fingertips. The omega instantly arched up at the hot sensation moaning loudly and the alpha enjoyed the sight.

_“Ahh, Len….stop teasing me…please”_

Len smirked and slipped his finger inside Barry’s hole, sliding it in and out easily as he pumped it hard into the delirious omega that started tossing his head back and clenching the sheets with his hands. Barry was ready and burning with need and the scent of lust and pheromones from Barry grew stronger so Len slid a second finger making Barry lose completely his mind. He knew that omegas didn’t need preparation but he didn’t want to hurt the speedster. Len smirked. Barry was so lost in ecstasy that he started pushing back on to Len’s fingers unconsciously.

_“Mngggh…more…please, Len…”_

Len added a third finger and he spread them inside of Barry who moaned loudly. Barry was so hot and wet inside that it was driving Len crazy.

 _“Harder Len…”_ The speedster whined wantonly and Len pushed in his fingers deeper to hit Barry’s prostate, which caused the speedster to vibrate and blur.

_“Aghhh…Len…I need you to fuck me with your massive cock…”_

“Scarlet are you sure?”

_“Yes…please…fuck me...”_

Leonard pulled his wet fingers from Barry and he grabbed the speedster’s waist and he aligned himself and his hard leaking cock up with Barry’s clenching hole and he pressed in slowly. Barry moaned and panted hard as Len pushed his massive alpha length inside of him with a steady and torturous pace.

 _“Fuck…”_ Len gasped feeling Barry stretch around him to accommodate his thick cock. The speedster was incredibly tight and warm. Barry started moving his hips with impatience, trying to impale himself in Len’s dick and the Mayor stopped him grabbing his hips. Len leaned forward to kiss his speedster before pulling back out and slamming himself roughly back into Barry.

 _“Aghhhhh…Oh, God!... Len…”_ Barry arched his back vibrating and gasped moving his hands to wrap around Len’s back as his alpha continued to thrust into him wildly.

“Fuck Scarlet….” Len moaned feeling the vibrations.

 _“Len… fuck me deeper…”_ Barry moaned with his voice completely wrecked while panting harder. Len nodded and he fucked harder into Barry, enjoying the sinful sound of their sweaty skin slapping against each other again and again and Barry’s groaning.

He leaned forward to kiss Barry’s neck and he suddenly felt the desire to mark Barry as his omega. It was easy… he just needed to bite Barry’s neck before knotting him. Len hesitated, inhaling the scent of his unbounded omega while he thrust deeper. He could just do it and have their bond back…but it was Barry’s first heat and he was so lost in pleasure that he wouldn’t be able to have a choice on the matter. Len inhaled deeply sucking gently on Barry’s neck. He closed his eyes and remembered the moment he marked Barry thinking that it was going to _be forever_.

They were both celebrating their three month anniversary and Barry submissively showed his neck to Len while they were having sex requesting his alpha to bound him… at that moment Barry was ready and he made the choice knowingly…and he felt ecstatic to know that Barry wanted him as his alpha. Len groaned and pushed the thought aside. He wasn’t going claim Barry as his mate by force…it wasn’t fair...so he was going to wait again until Barry was ready for him. Overwhelmed with lust and sadness Len kissed the place where Barry’s mark used to be with silent tears forming in the corner of his blue eyes.

Barry was gasping, his chest rising and falling fast and Len suddenly felt the base of his cock start to swell. His knot grew and soon his cock was catching and expanding on Barry’s rim and the speedster shifted uncomfortably.

“Oh, God…” Barry said feeling his hole stretch wider for his alpha. “Len… your dick is weird...it’s huge and I swear it is _pulsing_.”

“Scarlet, don’t panic…I’m going to knot you…”

“Knot me? …aghh w-what?” Barry asked in frenzy opening his hazel eyes feeling Len thrusting in and out faster and Barry gasped feeling short of breath. “ _Ugh…Len…slower…please_ ” he moaned at the weird sensations. He was going to seriously die from pleasure. _“It’s too big…”_

Len slowed the rhythm a little. “The knot is the only way to calm your strong heat right now…” Len tried to explain feeling Barry’s nails scratching his back painfully.

“Oh God! Too late…I’m p-panicking….” Barry said swallowing deeply and closing his eyes tightly. “Are you sure this knot thing…. _agh…mghh…_ is going to work?

 _“Yes…”_ Len growled feeling the knot finally press teasingly against the speedster’s hole. “I promise I will explain later…”

“Fine! Just do it!” Barry pleaded, feeling a strong wave of lust that he needed to quench. _“Fuck! Ahh…Len knot me!”_

Len pushed in and Barry’s back arched as he yelled Len’s name in pleasure with the hard intrusion of the alpha enormous cock and he finally reached a satisfying orgasm coming all over his abs. His body trembled with the pleasure of his climax and he went finally loose.

Len groaned feeling the overwhelming pleasure of burying his knot deep inside the omega.

_“Fuck…Scarlet…so tight…”_

With the last hard thrust, Len buried himself completely in Barry and the knot started pulsing as he came in waves. Barry with the little energy he still had tightened more around Len’s cock and started moving and milking his alpha’s cock for all the cum until his hole was completely full of Len’s seed.

They were both breathing harshly. Len slowly rolled them until he was lying on his back and Barry on top of him with the hot knot still inside …it was going to take a while until Len’s knot become small enough to slip out of Barry’s spent body so, for now, they were stuck. Barry’s euphoric haze was starting to fade and he looked ready to faint. Len wrapped his strong arms around the omega and kissed the speedster’s forehead.

“Scarlet…”

“Mmgh…”

“How do you feel?”

Barry lifted his gaze to see Len’s blue eyes almost black with his pupils dilated. “Tired… like if Atom Smasher and Girder decided to beat me nonstop for a week…”

“Who?” Len asked puzzled.

“Long story…” Barry said exhaling tired.

Len nodded and he caressed tenderly Barry’s back feeling his length twitching still buried inside the omega.

“I feel better…” Barry murmured. “Thanks, Len…”

“The worst part of the heat is over…you should sleep…I know you must be confused so we will talk about this later…” Len added. “I promise will explain everything and you will tell me about the changes in the timeline.”

“Deal…” Barry said nodding as he rested his head against Len’s chest too tired to even think or talk and he closed his eyes smelling Len’s powerful scent and welcoming the comforting darkness. Len feeling tired as well closed his eyes and smiled feeling Barry’s heart beating over his chest and the calm rhythm of his breathing.

 

* * *

 

The sound of an annoying alarm shattered the peaceful morning. Barry slowly stirred and his eyes fluttered open. His whole body was aching but in a satisfying way. The first rays of light were illuminating the small messy room and he turned to see Captain Cold… _no Mayor Leonard Snart_ sleeping… _no scratch that…Len was spooning him_ …in his bed. Barry tried to move but hissed when he felt that Len’s length was still buried inside of him. Barry gasped tired and moved away. Thankfully the knot receded when they were asleep so he slipped easily away from Len feeling something warm leaking down his legs. Barry blushed and he silently and carefully moved out of bed, stopping his alarm and walking with a strain to the bathroom.

The speedster swiftly cleaned himself with a warm bath and he exited the bathroom naked trying to breathe in deeply. He couldn’t panic…he needed to keep calm. He searched for some clothes and he put on some old sweatpants and a Star Labs t-shirt.

Barry walked towards the bed and saw Len sleeping deeply. The Mayor looked so handsome and peaceful. Barry climbed on the bed and his omega instincts were telling him to nuzzle in Len’s arms. He moved closer and he leaned in smelling Len’s scent. It was strong and something about it made him feel safe.

“Len…” he whispered softly.

The Mayor opened lazily his blue eyes and smiled at the beautiful omega staring at him.

“Morning Scarlet…” he said grabbing swiftly the back of Barry’s head and he kissed his…. _Oh crap_ … _this wasn’t his omega_ … Len quickly released the speedster confused and Barry stared at the alpha narrowing his eyes.

“Len…care to explain why your dick was so _damn big?”_

Len frowned and then he unexpectedly laughed. Barry stared at Len in shock but then he smiled. Len’s laugh was really nice and he didn’t get to see it much in the original timeline with Captain Cold being always so smooth, calm and well… _cold_.

“So…you are worried about my dick Scarlet?”

“No…I’m worried about my ass…” Barry confessed playfully.

“Don’t worry your ass is perfect.”

Barry rolled his eyes at Len but he smiled brightly.

“So…we need to talk,” Barry whispered falling to the bed to rest beside the Mayor.

Len nodded and then he panicked. “Damn it! Barry…you need your pills.”

“My w-what?”

Len moved out of the bed and grabbed his overcoat to take some pills from his clothes and the bottle of water in Barry’s nightstand. Barry stared at Len’s naked body and blushed madly.

“Take this…” Len said giving Barry the bottle and the pills. “The white one is a suppressant of heat and scent, it prevents the heat activity you just experienced.”

Barry nodded and took his pill without questioning further with a gulp of water.

“And the blue one is an afterheat pill to avoid pregnancy.”

Barry splashed all the water he was drinking after the pill over Len’s naked body and he coughed almost chocking.

“W-WHAT?!” Barry asked with his hazel eyes widened in shock.

“We mated,” Len stated dryly. “You can get pregnant.”

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!”

“Scarlet I won’t repeat myself a thousand times,” Len said grabbing his clothes.

“I can get pregnant?” Barry asked suddenly feeling really afraid. “How does that even work?”

“Yes, you can…and I will explain it in a while.” Len said walking towards the bathroom. “I will just take a quick bath…drink the pill and try not to choke with the water.”

Barry heard the water from the shower start running and he sat properly on the bed a little overwhelmed with all the information. For a couple of minutes Barry stared at the blue pill wondering about male pregnancy and how the hell did that could work. He sighed confused and took the pill drinking a mouthful of water. _“How the hell did he change the timeline so much?”_ Barry shivered afraid of the idea of having a child, but suddenly the idea of having a small cute kid with Len’s blue eyes and laugh made his heart flutter like crazy. “ _HELL NO!…bad idea Bartholomew Allen…”_ Barry closed his eyes dismissing the wild thought. Barry stood up and he slowly changed in to clean clothes getting ready for work when he suddenly realized that it was seven o’clock and he was going to be late again and Singh was going to kill him.

“Fuck! LEN!” Barry exclaimed and flashed to grab his coat. “Len! I need to go! I’m late for work.”

Leonard suddenly appeared with only a towel wrapped on his waist and grabbed Barry’s wrist. “Scarlet slow down… you can’t go out.”

“Captain Singh is going to kill me and Julian will be mad…I need to go I can’t lose my job.”

“Barry call the precinct and talk to the Captain ask for a _heat leave.”_

“A what?”

“Heat leave…omegas have the right to have heat leaves from work. You just had a very strong heat and your scent is still really strong you will attract a lot of unwanted attention from other alphas and it is dangerous for you to leave your apartment smelling like this and unbounded…you are lucky that yesterday no one noticed your scent.”

“I smell?” Barry asked worriedly smelling his shirt. “But I just took a bath…” he added mortified.

Len scoffed at the sight. “Barry…believe me you smell really nice…and it’s a scent only noticeable for alphas and maybe some betas…relax.” Len said approaching the speedster. “The white pill you just took will start working in a while and the pheromones you are releasing will fade. Tomorrow you will be able to go to work.”

Barry nodded closing his eyes defeated. “I’m so confused with all of this.”

“I know you don’t understand but you can feel it don’t you?” Len asked. “You can still feel the heat, the lust, my scent…”

“Yes...” Barry muttered fighting the lust. “My body wants you so bad…”

Len smiled pleased. “The heat last a couple of days…but with the pills, you will be back to normal soon…Call Singh explain the situation and I will make breakfast and we will talk.”

“Okay…” Barry said mortified. “I’m kind of ashamed to ask Singh for the heat leave.”

“Then call Joe…” Len added walking to the kitchen. “He can explain it to the Captain.”

“Do you think the Captain knows I’m an omega?”

“Yep,” Len said dryly.

“Right…” Barry nodded and he dialed Joe’s mobile. He waited for a couple of seconds until Joe answered.

“Barr… good morning…”

“Joe…” Barry said nervously.

“Are you on the way to the precinct? Do you want coffee? I’m at Jitters.”

“No Joe...thanks…I think I won’t be able to go to work today…”

“Is everything okay?” Joe asked worriedly.

“Yes, …it’s just that I need a heat leave,” Barry said unsure looking at himself in a mirror. He noticed that he looked tired and that he had bags under his hazel eyes.

“Are you at your apartment? Star Labs? Are you okay? Do you need anything?” Joe asked worriedly.

“I’m at my apartment and …no…I’m fine Joe…I just forgot to take the pills and the heat got really bad last night and I’m quite tired but I’m okay… don’t worry…I’m fine.”

“I will tell Singh,” Joe added. “Don’t worry Barr, this is your first heat leave so he won’t be angry and he won’t be able to argue or complain.”

Barry nodded. “Thanks, Joe…”

“It’s okay Barr…just take care and be careful with the pills...don’t forget to take them again, it’s too dangerous,” Joe added. “And don’t leave your apartment until the heat and scent completely fades...remember to call Caitlin and Cisco so that they know that the Flash is going to be off duty.”

“I will call them.”

“Take care son.”

“Will do,” Barry said ending the call and walking into the kitchen to see Len preparing breakfast half naked and his heart skipped a beat.

“Hope you like pancakes Scarlet…” Len said secretly hoping he could make Barry fall in love with him again so he made Barry’s favorites. He wanted his soul bound back fast.

Barry smiled brightly secretly wishing he could be the Barry this Len fell in love with.

“I love them.”

 

* * *

 

Joe arrived at the precinct worried. Barry had been acting really weird the last couple of days and now he had forgotten to take his pills when he had always been so careful with that. Joe sighed and walked through the lobby, directly to the Captain’s office. He knocked on the door twice.

“It’s open…” Singh said and Joe opened the door quickly.

“Joe…good morning,” David said looking at Julian’s last reports. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes…” Joe replied closing the door behind him. “Is just that Barry called me and he requested a heat leave.”

Singh lifted his gaze from the reports to see Joe. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah…he forgot yesterday to take his pill and the heat hit him last night and he was really tired.”

Singh nodded. “I can imagine… don’t worry. Tell Allen to take care and that I want to see him here as soon as the heat fades…there’s a lot of work with the Meta-Human Trafficking Case and I don’t want to overload Julian with all the other CCPD cases.”

“Yes. Sir…I will tell him.”

“Dismissed,” Singh said and Joe nodded texting Barry that Singh was okay with the heat leave.

“Hey, Joe!” Eddie said and Joe smiled at his partner noticing that Julian was walking towards them.

“Detective West, Detective Thawne,” Julian added and Eddie and Joe turned. “Where’s Allen?... I can’t seem to find him anywhere and he is not in the lab. He is late again.”

Joe sighed. “He won’t be coming to work today Julian, he ate something bad yesterday and he was intoxicated so Singh gave him the day off.”

Julian frowned annoyed. “Perfect. Allen decides to skip his job when we have a huge case on our hands…just bloody perfect.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and Joe shrugged.

“Fine…I will just do both of our jobs…just when I was starting to like Allen he disappears…” Julian said angry and stormed off to the lab thinking that Allen was a really difficult lab partner. He might be a good CSI but he was always late, or missing or taking calls…he just wondered how was even possible that he managed to get his work done at all. Julian entered the lab and was surprised to see an officer waiting inside. “May I help you?”

The man turned and Julian recognized Lewis Snart.

“No…I was just waiting for Allen.” Snart explained looking at Barry’s desk.

“Bad luck…he won’t be coming today.” Julian added sitting at his desk. “He asked for a sick leave…it seems like he ate something bad and he got _intoxicated._ ”

Snart nodded remembering how good the young CSI smelled last night and how badly the kid was sweating and trembling. Definitely the symptoms of the start of an omega heat…he smirked. “I see…so by any chance do you have the lab results for the Kane case?”

“No that’s Allen’s job…but let me check.” Julian said standing up and walking towards Barry’s desk.

Lewis stared at the blond CSI. “He said that he was going to have the results for today.”

“No sorry…I can see that he was indeed working on it but he didn’t finish it.” Julian said reading quickly the report. “I might be able to help you…come back in the afternoon and I will have this ready for you.”

“Thanks, kid,” Lewis said walking towards the door but he halted. “Hey, Albert…quick question…if someone in the precinct was a meta-human would there be any way to know it?”

Julian narrowed his eyes thinking. “Why do you ask?”

“Well just curious… and you are the one in charge and specializing on the meta-humans.”

“Right…well I don’t think so...normally our files are confidential only Singh and human resources have access to them and they don’t exactly say if a person is a meta-human or not…especially since the explosion of the particle accelerator is a relatively recent event and society is barely starting to acknowledge their existence…but I know that Star Labs gave Singh, a couple of months ago for the Meta-Human Trafficking Case, _a next-gen watch_.”

“What the hell is that?” Lewis asked intrigued.

“It’s a watch that has an app that can alert people of the presence of meta-humans. It has an annoying red alert…I think it is a prototype.”

“Sounds useful.”

“Don’t know…never seen it work.” Julian said returning to his desk.

“Right…Thanks, kid. I’ll be back in the afternoon for the report.” Lewis added and Julian nodded uninterested. Snart walked away from the lab smirking with an idea. He was going to steal the next-gen watch from Singh to check if the young cute CSI Barry Allen was indeed an omega meta-human.

 

* * *

 

Barry finished eating the pancakes and smiled at Len who was staring at him. “What?”

Len smiled warmly. “I just like watching you eat.”

Barry scoffed and blushed. “That’s weird...”

Len sneered. “Maybe.”

Barry took a sip of his coffee and felt a little more relaxed.

“So Scarlet…care to tell me what did you mean when you said that you changed the timeline?”

Barry sighed. He was nervous to find out how Len was going to react to his story but it was now or never. “Right…I traveled back in time to save my mom.”

Len’s blue eyes widened but he tried to hide his honest surprise.

“I stopped the reverse flash from killing her and I came back…and everything was changed. Thawne called the new timeline Flashpoint. I lived in that timeline for three months with my mom and dad…” Barry explained smiling but with a lingering sadness. “But everything was just an illusion and everything started to go wrong and it went bad…really bad, so I decided to come back to the original timeline since I realized I made a mistake and that I needed to fix what I changed. I pleaded Thawne to kill my mother again to set the time right…and he did it but when I came back everything was different…I changed everything…”

Len stared at Barry’s hazel eyes that were starting to fill with tears. He couldn’t even imagine how hard could have been to ask Thawne to kill his mother. “I’m sorry Barry…”

“Now everything is really different from the original timeline and I feel so lost…” The speedster confessed playing nervously with his mug of coffee with tears falling silently. “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry Len…”

“Barry it’s okay…” Len said starting to understand why their soul bound faded.

“I’m not a hero Len…I’m a villain. I shouldn’t have used my powers to change time so selfishly…I’m an idiot.” Barry said mortified remembering Thawne’s words _…“Now, who’s the villain Flash? Who’s the villain?”_

“Barry look at me...” Len murmured and the speedster lifted his gaze to see into Len’s blue eyes. “You are a hero… you will always be one. You are smart, good, and selfless despite all the tragedy that you have suffered, you always want to help people…”

“I couldn’t save her…” Barry whispered and Len felt his heart shatter.

“At least you tried Barry…the decision you took maybe it was a mistake but we are humans and that’s what we do…you are not a God Barry…you can’t take this all on yourself.”

Barry nodded silently wiping the tears from his eyes with the palm of his hands.

“So tell me… what’s different from the original timeline?” Len asked curiously. “If something is wrong I promise I will help you fix it…you are not alone in this Scarlet…you have me…”

Barry smiled feeling his heart beating wildly. He had always liked Captain Cold a lot…Len was his favorite nemesis and sometimes he secretly fantasized about him…but he was a masterful criminal so he never really considered a relationship with the older man but now…he was clearly falling deeply in love with this Leonard Snart…and it was more than the crazy lust wave he felt… it was something more… something he couldn’t even explain but it was something deep and strong…something timeless… he felt like was finally right where he belonged.

“Well….I’m just starting to find out the changes…” Barry confessed, thinking. “Mmm…Julian Albert my lab partner didn’t exist until this timeline… Mick here is a meta-human, Ronnie Raymond is alive and married to Caitlin, Eddie is also alive and married to Iris, Laurel Lance and Clay Mardon are alive…your father is alive.”

Len raised his eyebrows surprised. “Scarlet was everyone in your original timeline dead?”

Barry scoffed. “Well now that you mention it…”

“No wonder why you wanted to change it.”

Barry scoffed.

“Well, so far the only bad thing is that my father is still alive…” Len said annoyed and Barry wondered if the Lewis Snart in this timeline abused Len and Lisa.

“What else is different?” Len asked.

“Cisco is a millionaire philanthropist dating your Sister…”

“Well, that’s good… Wait! They weren’t dating in the original timeline?” Len asked a little surprised. He couldn’t imagine a timeline where they weren’t together.

“No…Lisa was a thief and Cisco was working at Star Labs as an engineer…but believe me, he was really attracted to her and thinking of asking her out.”

“Lisa was a thief?” Len asked angrily and Barry felt the temperature in the room drop. He had forgotten that Len was also a meta-human in this timeline. “Where the hell was I? Why was she stealing?”

“Well…” Barry murmured awkwardly. “You were a world-class thief and the leader of the Gallery of Rogues…a criminal association.”

Len stared blankly at Barry. “Well, that explains a lot…so that was the reason.”

Barry frowned. “The reason why Lisa was a thief?”

“No…that’s the reason why we weren’t together in that timeline…” Len thought gloomy. “You were the hero… you were The Flash and I was the coldhearted villain …that’s why you were so nervous around me, the reason why you were so ashamed of being naked in front of me when I have seen you so many times like that…the reason why we aren’t soul bounded anymore…”

Barry felt his heart clench painfully.

“Did I ever hurt you Scarlet?”

“No…you didn’t,” Barry said too fast taking a sip of his coffee with his mind reeling about the term _soul bonded_.

“Scarlet, you are a terrible liar…,” Len said concerned. “I’m sorry for any pain I may have caused you...”

“It’s fine…” Barry said remembering the time Leonard betrayed him and how much it hurt him.

Len nodded. “Well, …so far the timeline seems better than the original Scarlet…your friends are happy, dead people are now alive and enjoying a second chance, Lisa is going to get married to Cisco…I don’t think you screwed anything…I think you set it right…so any other changes I should be worried about?”

“Me…” Barry confessed ashamed and Len stared silently.

“As you can see in this timeline I’m sick.” He said pointing at his pills.

Len scoffed. “Scarlet you are not sick…” Len stated looking at the beautiful speedster. “Could it be that in the original timeline you weren’t an omega?”

“I have no idea of what you are talking about Len,” Barry said anxiously. “I mean I know what an omega role in a pack of wolves means, I’m a scientist…but I have never heard of humans having a role like alpha, omega, beta… does it mean that I’m the lowest caste? That I should be submissive to everyone in a community? I know that omegas animals are used as communal scapegoats or outlets for frustration and that they are given the lowest priority when distributing food…am I _that?”_

Len exhaled. “I’m guessing that in the other timeline this dynamic didn’t exist at all.”

“And what does it mean that I can get pregnant?” Barry asked panicking. “And your huge dick!? That’s definitely not normal…you should let Caitlin check you. I’m worried.”

“Scarlet no way in hell I will let Dr.Snow check my dick…” Len said dryly. “And my dick is perfectly normal…thank you.”

“I don’t think so, Len,” Barry said troubled.                                        

“And why are you so worried about it? You clearly liked it!” Len said smirking proudly of his massive dick.

“No, I didn’t…” Barry said embarrassed.

“Yes, you did…You told me and, I quote… _“I need you to fuck me with your massive cock…Len… fuck me deeper…knot me.”_

Barry gasped and blushed crimson. “Shut up Len… I couldn’t even think straight.” He said mortified hiding his face in the palms of his hands.

“Ughhh… I suddenly hate you.”

Len laughed. “I promise I won’t tease you anymore Scarlet.”

“Please.” Barry murmured embarrassed.

Len smiled and he started explaining Barry the new dynamics. Barry was surprised to learn that humans inherited traits from the wolves due to evolution since the beginning of time and that Len was an alpha and that he was an omega. Len explained that a male omega was a rare prize and he needed to be more careful than anyone and that why the pills were really important to hide his role and omega scent.

“Do we know any other male omega?” Barry asked feeling a little self-conscious. He didn’t want to be the only one.

“Hartley Rathaway.”

Barry nodded at least he wasn’t the only one.

“Maybe you could talk with him.” Len said thinking and Barry agreed with the idea.

Len continued explaining that alphas were usually larger, aggressive and that if they find an omega in heat it’s really hard for them to control their instinct to mate and that all male alphas have a knot that they will use for breeding omegas and when mated and bonded alphas were really protective of their omegas. He continued explaining the beta traits that sounded like the normal human status in the original timeline since beta males didn’t have knots. Finally, he explained that male omegas were not aggressive, usually lean or smaller, submissive and that they can get impregnated.

“An omega when he goes into heat, during that time they have little control of their actions since their biological role is to be bred and they release pheromones to attract alphas.”

Barry nodded remembering that he was so lost in the lust he could barely think at all; he just wanted Len to fuck him hard.

“And what’s soul bounding?” Barry asked curiously. “You kind of mentioned that we used to be soul bounded.”

Len felt his heart clench and he tightened the grip on his coffee mug.

“Alphas and omegas couples are often bound together at a soul level. When an omega goes into heat the alpha can claim the omega bonding their souls into one. This bond can’t be broken. It can only be ended by death.”

Barry stared at Len. It sounded really nice to have a romantic and emotional connection with the person you loved on a soul level. He wanted that and he used to had that with Len.

“Len…did we soul bounded last night?” he asked trying to hide his excitement hoping that the answer was yes.

“No, we didn’t,” Len answered dryly and Barry felt his stomach drop and heart shatter.

Maybe Len didn’t want him as his omega anymore because he ruined their bond altering the timeline. Barry shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Soul bonding will occur during mating, before knotting and it happens when the omega consents and the alpha bite his neck…it’s a mark that never fades. Soul bonds allow mates to sense each other emotions as their own and they can tell where the other is even if they are long distances away. It’s a really powerful, beautiful and rare connection.”

Barry nodded silently and Len noticed that Barry was suddenly sad.

“Scarlet… are you okay?”

“Yes, sorry… continue…” Barry said lowering his gaze. He needed to look anywhere but Len.

“Okay well…if an alpha bites an omega who doesn’t want to be bound it won’t work. There must be a mutual desire to be bonded…it will only leave a very painful wound on the omega...”

Barry nodded clearly not listening.

“Scarlet?”

Barry glanced towards Len.

“What’s wrong?”

“We had a soulbond…” Barry whispered softly standing up. “When I changed the timeline… I erased it right?”

Len nodded sadly. “You did.”

Barry started pacing in the room. “Were you happy?”

Len smiled feeling tears in his eyes. “I was really happy.”

“Why didn’t you bond with me last night?” Barry asked with a cracked voice feeling a little unsteady. "Don't you want me anymore?"

Len stood up and walked towards Barry grabbing the speedster’s arms. “I will always want you, Barry…I really wanted to claim you last night….but you weren’t aware of what was going to happen and I couldn’t force this decision on you. I need you to choose me. Last time we dated for three months until you decided that you wanted to soul bond with me.”

Barry was suddenly crying silently and he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. “I want you, Len. I always felt that something was missing and now that we were together I feel like the only thing that makes me complete is you…in the original timeline I was so lonely and broken…” Barry confessed between sobs. “I was so lost… and now that I know that this perfect reality where I have you exists I can’t go back… I want this…”

“Barry…” Len said embracing the speedster.

“I want this… I know that maybe I don’t deserve it…and I’m not the Barry you fell in love with but I want to give this a try…I want to remember our story...I want to know everything about you... maybe I screwed the timeline… I don’t know, but I will do it all over again to be with you like this... because to be with you is the best thing that I have ever had in any timeline or earth…”

Len felt his heart beating wildly to see his omega crying and confessing that he wanted to be with him. Len grabbed the back of Barry’s head and waist and pulled the lean omega into a fierce and passionate kiss. Barry wrapped his arms around Len’s neck eagerly and deepened the kiss.

“Hold on to me,” Len said into the kiss and he lifted Barry up and the speedster wrapped his legs around his waist. “I will claim you right now Scarlet…you will be mine...only mine,” Len said feeling his possessive alpha instinct-roaring deep inside.

The omega smiled looking at Len’s blue eyes. “I’m yours…”

Len smiled tightening his grip on Barry’s waist while walking towards the bedroom as he kissed Barry’s neck where the soul mark used to be.

“Tell me again you are mine, Scarlet…”

“Forever yours, Len…” Barry whispered closing his eyes and Len smiled closing the old door of Barry’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...was it good? ~nervous fidgeting~ ugh smut and A/B/O dynamics is so difficult to write haha  
> Let me know your thoughts... feedback is very welcome! haha  
> Thanks for reading! ♥


	4. Soul Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I'm back!! I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait...  
> I swear this story didn't want to be written...I mean five months! damn! :O
> 
> I can imagine some of you reading the fic like Gandalf saying: "I have no memory of this place"... so here it is a small recap: Barry changed the timeline so the a/b/o dynamics exists. Len is the Mayor of Central City and hottest alpha bachelor, Mark is Len's bodyguard, Mick is Barry's bodyguard and they are all metas. Cisco is a millionaire philanthropist engaged to Lisa Snart. Barry's relationship with Len is a secret from everyone. Iris is married with Eddie. Wally and Jesse are speedsters. Lewis Snart is alive and working at the CCPD. Caitlin and Ronnie are married. Eobard is alive. There’s a meta-human trafficking case going on. 
> 
> A special thanks to Lutavero and Sailorlionheart (technologykilledreality) who helped me with my writer's block with this particular fic. Thank you guys!! You are really amazing!! ♥
> 
> Hopefully you guys will like this... fingers crossed.  
> WARNING: ***A/B/O dynamics explicit smut***  
> ~Enjoy!!

**“It is said some souls are linked across time...**

**Connected by an ancient calling that echoes through the ages."**

 

* * *

 

_“Tell me again you are mine, Scarlet…” Len said kissing Barry’s neck tenderly._

_“Forever yours, Len…” Barry whispered closing his eyes and Len smiled closing the old door of Barry’s room._

“God! Len…you smell so damn good…” Barry whispered into the Mayor’s neck kissing it lightly causing a shiver ran down Len’s spine. “I really want you so bad… _my Alpha.”_

Leonard smiled delightedly with possessiveness. He loved when Barry called him his alpha. 

Inside the small dormitory, Barry’s scent was strong and still lingering, the Mayor suddenly felt a wave of lust hit him and his instincts were telling him that he needed to fuck Barry immediately if we wanted to claim his soul bond back before the pills completely suppressed his omega’s heat. Len swiftly walked towards Barry’s bed holding his young speedster in his arms and he was about to shove him over the mattress when he halted looking at the awful mess they had made. The small bed was literally a nest of blankets.

“I can’t do this…” Leonard stated softly.

“W-What?” Barry asked suddenly scared. “Why? Don’t you want me?”

“What?” Len asked startled. “No… no…I mean we can’t do this here. This place is a mess.”

Barry relaxed looking around and scoffed. “You scared me.”

“I have an idea,” Len stated.

“Len...I really love when you think…it’s kind of hot…smart is the new sexy, but can’t it wait?” Barry whispered biting Len’s ear lustfully. “I really want you deep inside of me...right now.”

The Mayor smirked at Barry’s teasing playfulness “Sorry… can't wait…”

Barry groaned defeated.

“Take us home Scarlet...” Len stated and Barry frowned. “This room is seriously a terrible mess…I can’t possibly claim you here.”

Barry laughed amused. “Len…for real?”

“I’m serious. I really want this to be really nice for you…”

The speedster’s hazel eyes widened.

“Last time, when we bonded… everything was perfect and I want you to remember something nice again, not something rushed or hasty.”

The omega smiled warmly. “Len…you know that all I need is you…” Barry said looking at the beautiful blue eyes of his caring and protective alpha. “I don’t need anything else…I don’t need luxuries… _just us.”_

“I know. It’s just that you are worth it Barry and you deserve something nice.”

“Hey! My apartment is nice, _jerk..._ ”

“It’s a mess, Scarlet…”

Barry laughed. “Fine. I agree this place is a mess…”

“Home?”

“Fine… I will pack up my things and I will flash us to your absurdly luxurious home...”

 _“Our_ home…” Len corrected with his silvery voice and Barry smiled kissing Len caringly.

“Our home…”

Barry flashed around the room picking some clothes and arranging the room a bit when Leonard’s mobile ringed and he picked up.

“Mick…”

“Len! Are you alive?” Mick asked worriedly. “Are you both okay?”

“Good morning to you too and yes Mick we are fine.” Len murmured looking at Barry flashing around the room with yellow lightning grabbing his stuff. “We are going back home.”

“That’s great,” Mick replied eager. “I will be here if you need anything…and the doll? Is he okay? I know heats can be rough…”

“Yeah, he is fine…I will tell you everything later.”

“The bond?”

“Working on it…”

Mick smiled on the other side of the phone. “I’m glad, boss.”

Len smiled. “Me too Mick… so anything else? Any news?”

“Yes…check your agenda,” Mick added seriously. “Shawna moved everything…I knew you would be busy with the kid today, so we rescheduled the Central Picture News interview and the GQ magazine photo shoot for tomorrow morning, then you will have lunch with Dr. Christina McGee from Mercury Labs, she wants to talk about innovation and science programs in college and wanted your support on the matter, then there’s the council meeting in the afternoon about affordable housing development and General Wade Eiling requested a brief meeting at the end of the day, something about a new military base on Central…”

Len exhaled already tired. “Peachy.”

Mick scoffed. “I know… so much fun waiting for you at the office…that’s what happens when you are a good citizen Len...a humongous load of paperwork waiting to drown you.”

“You are not encouraging me, Mick…”

“Wasn’t trying to…I told you politics sucks…”

The Mayor scoffed. “Mick, do you ever think that maybe in another lifetime we could have been something else?”

“Like what?”

“Don’t know…” Len laughed. “Anything…something more fun?”

“Like _astronauts, pyromaniacs, time travelers, pirates?”_

Len smiled thinking of Barry’s confession about the original timeline. “Sort of…I was thinking about thieves…the thrill of a heist…the strategy, casing, planning…”

“Len, did you hit your bald head?” Mick laughed loudly. “You are so damn honest that you would be the worst thief in existence…unless you become like a modern Robin Hood or something stupid like that… _Cold Hood_ …”

The Mayor scoffed. “Just wondering about life choices…”

“Well, if you are having doubts, Len, let me remind you that you are a politician you can easily become a thief if you want to. Apparently stealing comes in the politician’s job description…”

Len sighed. “I’ll pass…I think Barry gives me already enough thrill for a lifetime.”

Mick groaned. “Boss...I don’t want to know about your sex life.”

“I WANT TO KNOW!” Hartley yelled from the other side of the line trying to take the phone from Mick’s hands.

“I wasn’t talking about our sex life!” Len added annoyed and then there was a loud sound like a thud on the other side of the line, voices arguing and then Mick yelling and Hartley laughing. 

“Sorry Boss…” Mick said gaining again the control of his cell phone from the tech guy. “Piper here being an annoying shit as ever…he is going to be installing a new security system in the house as you requested. The system will be up tomorrow at noon.”

“Perfect.”

“I’m ready!” Barry said eager closing his small backpack and Len smiled at the cute omega.

“Mick see you later. I will check the agenda and add my comments later. We will be there at the house in a couple of minutes, I don’t want anyone to disturb us. My room is off limits…and ask the maid to prepare Barry’s favorites since we will have lunch later. Understood?”

“Roger that.”

“Thanks, Mick and tell Hartley to be careful...”

“With the security system?”

“No…yes and no… I mean about the meta-human trafficking case, you know I’m cold but I don’t want to lose my favorite hacker.”

“Sure Boss. I will tell him.”

“Thanks.” Len hanged up quickly.

“Is everything okay?” Barry asked a little bit worried. He knew Len probably had a lot of work to do.

“Yes… don't worry. It was nothing.”

Barry smiled a little bit unsure. “Are you ready?”

Len nodded and his world became instantly a blur. Barry’s speed was something that always managed to impress him no matter how many times he had traveled with his speedster before. Suddenly they weren’t on Barry’s small room, they were on Len’s luxurious room…and it was an impressive contrast…the huge comfortable bed with a white soft duvet with a royal blue coverlet and white and blue fluffy pillows, the grand fireplace with the huge screen embedded in the wall, the massive crystal chandelier hanging from the vast ceiling and the wall of windows connecting to the gardens and pool with a spectacular view. This was definitely a better setting for him to claim Barry.

Len turned to see the young speedster and Barry was silently watching the photo of them almost kissing and laughing in a beautiful sunset resting on the nightstand.  

“It’s our favorite picture…” Len explained softly taking his coat off. “I love your smile there…”

“I would love to remember…” Barry said feeling his heartache while wondering if he could ever make Len as happy as the Barry he erased from this timeline.

“It was our first vacation together we decided that you needed a little break from your hero duties after defeating Zoom and I was a little bit tired after the elections…”

Barry nodded looking at himself in the picture. He looked so happy and free…he didn’t even remember how that felt. When he defeated Zoom in the original timeline he was broken and miserable… He marveled if he could ever get that brightness again… _hell_ he wondered if he even deserves it…he knew he wasn’t exactly that Barry, he was a damaged version of Len’s Barry… he had been through so much and he carried a heavy baggage of pain and darkness from his timeline that he would never be able to erase from his soul…his mom’s death, the reverse flash, the singularity, Ronnie’s death, Eddie’s death, Zoom, his father’s death… Barry clutched the cold frame of the picture tightly…so much pain, blame…regrets.

“Scarlet?”

Barry lifted his hazel eyes from the picture to see Len’s blue eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure I deserve you…” Barry confessed feeling guilty, ashamed, worried... he was drowning in doubts and fear. “I’m not sure I can make you happy. I made so many mistakes Len…I’m just not sure…”

“Barry…”

“I’m not him Len…” Barry said softly placing the picture back on the nightstand. “I’m not him…”

“Yes, you are…” Len said walking to grab Barry’s trembling frame. “You are him…you just don’t remember.”

“I’m broken…” Barry said lowering his gaze. “This was a mistake…a huge mistake Len…” Barry said grabbing his backpack from the bed quickly while escaping from Len’s hold. “I’m sorry we can’t do this bond…it’s not fair…I’m just lying to myself and I’m deceiving you. You deserve someone better…not me.”

Len was startled at Barry’s feelings. “Barry stop!”

“I’m sorry Len…” the speedster said taking a step towards the door.

“Barry, don’t run away from this… don’t run away from me.” Len said quickly.

“I ruin everything Len…” Barry said letting warm tears fall down his face reaching for the doorknob. “I can’t do this to you…I’m sorry…you were right I hated the original timeline since it was full of death and pain…but I realized that I was the cause of it…I bring suffering to the ones I love in any timeline…I can’t do this to you…you deserve better.”

Barry was about to flash away when Len used his powers to freeze the speedster’s feet to the floor and Barry gasped feeling the cold quickly trapping him. It didn’t hurt him but it managed to immobilize him.

“Len!” Barry yelped between a sob. “Just let me go! I don’t want to hurt you…”

“Bartholomew Henry Allen! Would you just listen to me?”

The omega’s hazel eyes widened at the deep and strong commanding voice of his alpha.

“I want you,” Len said softly. “I love you and I won’t let you run away from this...from us.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Len…”

“Barry, you won’t hurt me.”

“You don’t know that…” he said lowering his gaze to see the ice melting. He needed to run.

“Neither do you Scarlet...”

Barry sighed trying to calm down. “I can’t lose you…”

“What do you really want Barry?” Len asked taking a step forward towering over the beautiful omega.

“I…I w-want to have my forgotten memories back. I want to know more about you. I want to know how we met, I want to know your favorite food, I want to know everything…but I feel like I don’t deserve it…and I’m scared that loving you will hurt you…I am a magnet to suffering, death…pain and I don’t want that for you. I can’t lose the best thing that has ever happened in my life...”

“Scarlet…” Len said grabbing Barry’s face carefully his voice dangerously low. “You won’t lose me, you won’t hurt me and I’m your Alpha and my fate is to protect you because I love you, Barry Allen, I love every version of you, in every timeline, in every world… you complete me. You are the man I love and I will make you remember that for eternity.”

Len leaned forward capturing Barry’s lips roughly making the speedster moan and whimper. The kiss was greedy and passionate and Leonard pushed Barry against the closed wooden door and the speedster gasped with the rough collision. Len smirked and bit Barry’s lower lip teasingly and then he deepened the kiss skillfully stealing Barry’s air feeling the intoxicating and dreamy –yet- powerful sweet scent of his lovely omega reacting to his touches and claim.

“Len…” Barry whispered in a hoarse voice while Len nuzzled and kissed Barry’s neck and unbuttoned Barry’s shirt to have a better access to the omega’s collarbone and his constellation of freckles.

“Ah…” Barry mouthed and his vision was swimming, dizzy from the intensity of his desire thanks to the alluring and overwhelming scent of his strong alpha driving him into madness. He could feel the remains of the heat ignite in his body...he was on fire… and Len’s naturally cooler skin was an addictive treat...he needed more…much more. Barry swiftly helped his alpha out of his shirt and started opening Len’s pants.   

“I need you…” Barry whispered against Len’s ear while sliding his hand to stroke Len’s hardened length and the older man gasped at the sensation closing his blue eyes tightly. “I want to be yours…completely yours, Len...I want to remember everything.”

Leonard grabbed Barry’s face roughly and kissed him hard with a raw intensity while their hearts felt they were about to explode. Len leaned over and buried his face into Barry’s neck and started nipping lightly at Barry’s scent gland and the omega quickly felt his blood pool at his groin and slick starting to be produced thanks to the stimulation. The Mayor groaned feeling Barry’s pheromones increase strongly.

“Scarlet I’m afraid I won’t be able to stop…” Len confessed slightly afraid of entering into rut since Barry’s scent was so intoxicating. “I could hurt you…”

“I don’t want you to stop…” Barry gasped into Len’s mouth desiring his alpha to continue and impale him with his massive cock. “You won’t hurt me. I trust you.”

Len nodded and they started walking clumsily to the bed, hearts beating fast until Barry collided against it and the Mayor shoved him over the mattress. Barry smiled and quickly used his speed to remove all of his clothes while Len removed his shoes, pants, and boxers.

The Alpha climbed over Barry and the omega’s world melted away. He only wanted Len to fuck him hard. Before they knew it…they were both kissing again moving softly together like silk, the wet skin over skin, tongues entwined, and drowned in euphoria. Barry’s whole body was flushed and trembling with raw need over the bed. He was starting to lose his mind.

“Claim me Len…” he said feeling the wet and warm slick starting to leak out from his clenching hole, indicating that he was ready to be taken by the powerful alpha. “Knot me… I only want you…”

Leonard moved his hand up from the inner thigh of the omega towards Barry’s small hole and started to massage the outer rim already wet and ready for him. The omega gasped and shivered at the sensation of Len’s cold fingers teasing him.

The Mayor slipped a finger inside his omega and he could feel an obscene amount of slick coming from the clenching hole and Barry could feel it slowly trickling down his legs.

“God…you are so tight…” Len groaned in amazement slipping another finger in and Barry gasped since it felt so good. The speedsters body vibrated in arousal as the alpha worked him open pumping and scissoring his two fingers gently in and of the omega. When Len twisted his fingers, they suddenly pressed up against Barry’s prostate sending a hot wave of ecstasy through the omega’s flushed body. Barry arched in response and released a sweet scent of lustful pheromones instantly driving Len into madness.

“Scarlet…” Len growled fighting the intoxicating scent and the need to ravage Barry roughly. Barry noticed Len’s scent change and overwhelm him.  

“Oh, God... Len please…I’m ready.”

“Scarlet…you are so beautiful…” Len said feeling his massive cock aching to be sheathed by the tight warm walls of his young and submissive omega. “I can’t wait anymore…” Len said withdrawing his fingers from Barry’s tight hole and running his skillful hands down Barry’s long legs and the speedster shivered. Len’s cock was hard and already leaking. 

“I’m ready for you…” Barry whispered wantonly.

Len smirked pleased and Barry breathed deeply. The alpha lifted Barry’s legs up to hook them over his shoulders and the speedster gasped and arched as the alpha’s thick and hard cock breached him slowly, spearing and filling him with searing heat.

“Ahhh, Len…” Barry moaned throwing his head back and clenching his fists on the silky blue sheets of the bed.

Len leaned forward now fully sheathed within the omega’s lean and trembling body. 

“You feel so good…” Len growled and drew back his strong body before thrusting forward making Barry arch up underneath him. Barry chocked back a moan as Len pulled his big cock back out again and thrust it roughly back into him.

“Fuck! Len!”

Len slammed hard into the beautiful body beneath his and Barry’s hands were now in the alpha’s back clawing painfully and his feet hooked into the small of Len’s back. The alpha could feel the rut igniting his raw and wild desire but he managed to keep it in control. “Scarlet…”

Len increased the pace and started thrusting deeper and harder into Barry, each movement forcing a lewd and loud moan of the young speedster. Barry wrapped himself tighter around his alpha to take Len’s cock as deep as he could.  

“Len…mark me…”

The alpha movements stilled for a moment and wild hazel eyes were staring at him.

“Are you sure?”

“I want you,” Barry said moving his fingers across the alpha’s bottom lip teasingly.

Len closed his eyes and kissed Barry’s fingertips against his lips.

“I’m ready…”

The alpha took a deep breath and opened his blue eyes again. “If you are certain…”

“I have never been more certain about anything in my life…” the omega replied tilting his head back to expose his throat submissively ready to bond.

Leonard growled at the beautiful sight feeling a raw possessiveness burning his soul.

“After this, if anyone ever tries to touch you I promise I will rip them apart…” Len stated and Barry whimpered feeling Len’s mouth pressed to his neck.

“You are mine…”

“Only yours…” Barry said breathlessly.

Len kissed softly the smooth and wet skin of his omega and he sank his teeth into the tender flesh, marking Barry with a bite that would stay in his skin for the rest of his life, heralding to the world that Barry was his mate.  At the same time, a sharp cry ripped from the omega’s throat feeling the teeth of his alpha mark him forever. They suddenly felt like lightning and ice igniting all the cells of their vibrating bodies, their souls resonating as one and their heartbeats intensifying with their emotions. It was an overwhelming feeling. It was sweet delirium full of ecstasy, pain, and pleasure. Barry closed his eyes tightly and there was a white blinding light….and the flashbacks returned his memories.

 _Barry flashed to save the bystander on time but the explosion sent them both flying and he landed over the unknown male on the street… Barry opened his eyes and he recognized the beautiful blue eyes staring up at him…He was resting over the handsome Mayor of Central City… Barry wanted to move away but he was spellbound. Leonard Snart, up close, was even more attractive than on the news and he had an intoxicating scent of a strong alpha. The speedster felt a shiver ran through his spine feeling how their hips were pressed together. He wanted the Mayor to claim him right there and then...suddenly the voices through his comms broke the reverie and the speedster quickly stood up away from the alpha._  
_“Mayor… are you alright?”_  
_“Peachy…kid…”  
_ _Barry nodded and gave the older man a hand to pull him up and he was surprised to feel a spark of lightning running through both of them._

 _The Mayor was no longer himself. He was Captain Cold in another timeline. Leonard was at a theatre and he had a high-tech weapon. He smirked. He had a clean shot at the Detective. He shot but an unexpected blur of lightning saved the cop getting wounded. The speedster groaned in pain. “Time for a test run…” Leonard said excitedly lifting the cold gun._ _“Let’s see how fast you are.” The streak ran but he was injured and at the end, he wasn’t fast enough to save a life._

Len kept his teeth in Barry’s flesh over the scent gland stimulating his omega and started moving again, long deep strokes that caused the younger man to arch with each thrust and vibrate beautifully. Sparks were igniting from Barry’s body exciting the alpha even more.

 _Len finally managed the courage to invite the cute CSI Barry Allen and secretly the hero of Central City to a date in a private restaurant owned by his friend Ray Palmer… a place far away from the media and reserved only for them._ _Barry was nervous…he was wearing his old and only tuxedo and he wasn’t sure he would feel comfortable at the luxurious restaurant…he was more modest with his expenses, but he was pleasantly surprised that he was suddenly laughing at ease with Len and holding hands over dinner…it was easy being with Len…with this protective and caring alpha…he felt like has finally met his soulmate._  

 _Leonard was on a train using a ridiculous parka._ _“I didn’t see you before…your mom knows you are out past your bedtime?”_  
_“If you wanted to get away you should’ve taken something faster than a train.” The Flash replied.  
_ _“That’s if I wanted to get away…” Captain Cold said igniting his cold gun to derail the train._

“More…” Barry pleaded, feeling his hard cock leaking badly and taking Len to the hilt. A low growl escaped from Len’s mouth as Barry’s moans intensified while they were reaching ecstasy.

 _Cold was on Saints and Sinner and Barry needed his help. The kid was clearly desperate._  
There was an obvious tension in the air and he could feel it in the way they stared at each other silently and so close. Barry waiting for his answer.     
_“_ _If I am going to help you out, I need something in return.”_  
_The thief smoothly wrote on a napkin what he desired and handed it to Barry._  
_It only had one word.  
_ _“You.”_

_The night was perfect, the view of the city lights in the distance and the river, a dark sky full of stars…they were walking down the garden of the restaurant and they suddenly halted. Len lifted his hands towards Barry’s face and the omega leaned to the cold touch. “You are so beautiful Scarlet…since the moment I saw you I wanted you to be mine…” The Mayor leaned forward and kissed the speedster for the first time with an everlasting promise._

“Len…please…oh God! I’m so close…” Barry pleaded breathlessly feeling his cock throbbing and his body shaking hard. He needed to cum so badly and it was driving him insane.

 _Barry awoke in a bed next to Len, they were cuddling after a long night of watching movies since Len was sick and they decided to stay at home. Barry kissed Len’s burning forehead tenderly. “I love you.” Len murmured in his feverish and sleepy state for the first time and Barry’s whole world stopped and the worst part of it is that Len probably won't remember his words._

_“I don’t need saving,” Leonard growled._  
_“But your sister does…” Barry argued._  
_They were suddenly on a heist and Lewis shot Barry and Captain Cold stared stunned at the speedster’s body falling to the ground.  
“Sorry, Barry…”_

The alpha kissed the bloodied flesh of his bounded omega’s neck and he sped up the rhythm of his thrusts, now deep and urgent, their wet and sweaty skin slapping together.

 _"You were working with the flash…I thought you hated him…” Lewis said._  
_“Not as much as I hate you…”_  
_Len shot his cold gun at Lewis killing the man instantly._  
_“Lisa was safe…” Barry whispered. “Why did you do that?”  
_ _“He broke my sister’s heart…only fair I break his.” Leonard stated coldly._

Barry felt Len’s knot beginning to swell inside of him and catching on his rim, stretching his small tight hole. Barry groaned at the sensation and Len buried himself deeper to avoid hurting Barry. The alpha’s knot became larger making it harder to move filling Barry completely and the omega moaned.

 _Barry was having his first heat with Len…they were both in a sea of blankets, their bodies sweaty and tangled, Len claiming his lovely omega. Both of them gasping and moaning, Len thrusting deep and Barry arching from the bed with a loud moan.  
_ _“Knot me, Len…I want you…please…” The pleasure was overpowering and suddenly Barry was vibrating hard and Len was losing his mind._

The speedster gasped feeling so full and stretched and overwhelmed with the memories. The omega reached for his swollen cock in his frenzy state and started stroking it hard looking for release. Len swiftly grabbed the omega’s thighs to thrust into Barry slower but with a better angle until he pressed Barry’s prostate and the speedster vibrated wildly moaning Len’s name.

 _They were walking down the beach at Keystone. There was a beautiful sunset and Barry wanted a picture._ _He wanted to remember the perfect day…not that he was planning to forget it, but he wanted a picture with his handsome mate…so he took his phone out and he took a couple of pictures of Len and him laughing and almost kissing…and it swiftly became his favorite photo ever._

“Cum for me Barry…” Len growled low in the back of his throat and Barry did throwing his head back in pleasure while ribbons of warm cum landed on his abs and navel. Leonard gasped at the lewd and obscene sight of Barry completely disheveled stained with cum and at his mercy thrashing below him and gasping for air.

 _“You gave me your word!”  
_ _Leonard laughed. “That’s true I did, but here’s the thing. I’m a criminal and a liar and I hurt people and I rob them. What did you expect me to do? Not be what I am? I saw an opportunity to turn things to my advantage and I did. Who you’re really mad at is yourself. This is on you, Barry.”_

Len closed his eyes with remorse and thrust a couple more times feeling Barry’s ass squeeze around his hard and swollen length and he was pushed over the edge. He needed to cum.  
  
“Scarlet!” The alpha growled feeling his knot start pumping and releasing his hot seed in hard waves into the tight hole of his submissive omega. Len moaned feeling the euphoric bliss of his own release. Barry was finally his again. Len started scenting Barry the way almost alphas did after breeding while thrusting lightly now that the knot was inside of his mate. Barry could feel with Len’s movement the semen start trickling down his tights and the wet obscene sound of their skin slapping together.

 _Len was thrusting deep inside of him...they had been dating for three months and it was their anniversary…he could feel the alpha’s knot filling him completely and Barry threw his head back in submission. He wanted to be marked. Their bodies only visible thanks to the warm light of the fireplace._  
_“Claim me, Len…I want you…only you.”_  
_The Alpha stared at the hazel eyes of his omega. “Are you sure?”_  
_Barry nodded and smiled deliriously with the alpha scent. “I’m yours…”  
_ _Len smirked and bit Barry hard claiming his omega and creating their soul bound for eternity._

The alpha kissed Barry’s bond mark and the omega gasped at the overwhelming feeling since the skin over the scent gland was still really sensitive.

“Ahh, Len…I remember…” Barry said breathless, his chest rising and falling. He could still feel Len deep inside of him, the knot still pumping. “All of my memories are back. My childhood as an omega, hiding my biological role from everyone, meeting you, our first date, our first kiss, our first heat together, our bond…everything is finally back.”

Len smiled pleased and confused. He wasn’t expecting to get some of Barry’s memories as well from the original timeline through their soulbond. He finally understood why Barry was nervous around him a couple of days back when he thought he was Captain Cold.

Barry smiled brightly. “You are an electrical engineer but you love the city so much that you decided to have a political career, you love the color blue, your favorite show on Netflix is Prison Break, and the favorite saga is Star Wars…you are a nerd…your favorite painting is Fire and Ice, you like Cisco a lot since he treats Lisa like a princess… Lewis was an abusive bastard but not as badly as in my original timeline still you got a rough childhood and you protected Lisa, she went as a skater to the Olympics thanks to you…you love vodka but you have an ulcer…and the first time you said you love me you were sick and feverish and you didn’t remember…”

Leonard scoffed. “You are back…”  

“What gave it away? My deep knowledge about your ulcer?”

Len laughed breathlessly. 

“God…I love you so much, Len…” Barry said kissing his strong alpha.  

“I love you too…” Len whispered softly and a little sad. Barry could feel through their new soulbond concern and regret...there was happiness and bliss, but also doubt.

The speedster stared at the blue eyes of his alpha. “Len…are you okay?”

“I remember too…” Len confessed shifting a little, his knot still buried into his omega. “The heist, the thrill of the chase, meeting you, hurting you…betraying you…killing people…murdering my father.”

Barry’s hazel eyes widened surprised. “How?”

“I guess I also had access to your soul memories…to the memories of the old timeline about him… _Captain Cold_ …Barry, how could you want me after all I did to you? How did you agree to bond with me?”

Barry’s heart halted. “Len, how could I not want you?”

“Barry..." Len groaned. "I hurt you! I killed people! I kidnapped your friends! I almost killed you. I killed my own father. I derailed a train!”

“Len…” Barry said taking his alpha’s face in his warm hands. “Maybe you saw the bad things Captain Cold did, but there was a lot of good in that Leonard Snart…he helped me more than once, he saved me from getting killed and yes he loved hot cocoa and mini marshmallows like you… and maybe he wasn’t a hero but he was a _legend.”_

Len scoffed. “Care to elaborate?”

Barry nodded. “The last thing I knew about him is that he went on a mission through time to save the world…he was good he just didn’t embrace it or wanted to accept it and I confess I did like him a lot…he was my favorite nemesis… he was like a hailstorm, unpredictable and cold, but Len… I love _you. Only you and I’m yours.”_

Barry’s words eased the pain in Len’s heart but fear remained. “I fear that I might fall short in comparison with him…I am just a boring old Mayor…I will never give you the thrill and adrenaline he gave you…I am not a time traveler _Legend_.”

Barry laughed. “Don’t you dare to be jealous of yourself…”

Len scoffed. “I’ll try…”

“I love you, Len,” Barry said resting his head over his alpha’s strong chest. They were still connected and probably Len’s knot was going to fade in a couple of minutes. “I wouldn’t change anything about you or any version of you in any timeline. I think I you will always manage to steal my heart…you will always be a thief and I will always fall for you…”  

“I love you too...” Len said kissing the speedster’s forehead tenderly enjoying the afterglow of their passionate sex.

Barry slowly closed his hazel eyes and nuzzled even closer to his alpha.

“Should I get that silly parka?” Len whispered softly closing his blue eyes thinking about Cold. "I'm already a meta so I don't need the gun."

Barry chuckled sleepily. _“Len…”_

“Maybe some role-play?”

Barry laughed amused at the kinky suggestion of his mate.

“Maybe…”

 

* * *

 

It was late. Lewis Snart patiently waited for almost everyone in the precinct to leave, to alter the cameras of the station. He wore winter gloves to hide his fingerprints and walked to the lobby.

“See you tomorrow Lewis!” a cop yelled from his desk and Lewis smiled a little startled since he didn’t saw him.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow...”

The cop nodded and left the precinct and Lewis sighed. He was getting too old for this shit. He carefully entered the Captain’s office with the excuse of leaving some reports for Singh to read early in the morning and slowly inspected the office looking for the prototype of the next-gen watch that Star Labs gave the Captain that could alert people of the presence of meta-humans. Lewis opened all the desk drawers quickly and on the lower box, there was the famous watch carefully kept in a transparent box. He quickly seized it and grinned pleased with the new technology that was going to make his job easier. It was time to make some business and tomorrow he was ready to find out if the cute CSI was a meta-human and a valuable male omega that would make him finally rich.

 

* * *

 

Barry slowly opened his hazel eyes and saw his alpha deeply asleep next to him in the cold and dark room…he looked so handsome and peaceful. The speedster smiled and moved closer to Len and the scent of mint and cold winter invaded his senses. He nuzzled in Len’s arms and he closed his eyes feeling the unbreakable bond with Len. He learned from his memories that he loved listening to the comforting sound of Len’s heart beating. The speedster slowly leaned forward and kissed softly his alpha on the forehead and moved out of the bed. He needs to take a bath and go to work or Captain Singh and Julian was going to kill him.  

Barry stood up and moved to the impressive walk-in closet. He stared at the ridiculous amount of clothes Len had and he quickly took a black silk robe to wear. He approached the mirror and saw in the base of his neck Len’s bite. To his disappointment, it was slowly fading away thanks to his powers but he could feel, even if the mark wasn’t going to show on his skin, the mystic bond in his soul. It was like cold lightning running through his veins and the feeling of love and security. Barry smiled pleased to had been claimed by Len and slowly exited the bathroom thinking that maybe he should take a peak of the garden and the pool in the daylight. He silently walked through Len’s room and opened a little the curtains and the sliding door and walked to the lush gardens of the formal French estate and gasped.

“Holy shit…” Barry whispered pacing through the garden and froze in front of the pool impressed. He was awestruck by the landscape of the house. It was beautiful. There were tall light green trees casting beautiful shadows, the sky was a deep cerulean and the outer walls of the house looked like white marble, the green grass and bushes made a beautiful contrast and the place was just like a dream. Suddenly he heard a weird noise through the bushes in front of him and he frowned alert. 

“Scarlet…”

Barry turned to the other side to see Len walking towards him in a blue silk robe.

“Len…good morning…”

The Mayor smiled and grabbed his omega by his lean waist and kissed him passionately. Their souls were vibrating as one and their touch felt like electricity. They were starting their new life with the soul bond and Len was beyond ecstatic to have their connection again. He had been so afraid of losing Barry forever.

“I missed this… sharing our emotions…” Len said looking at the green fire in Barry’s eyes.

The speedster smiled feeling Len’s happiness as his own. “It’s a little overwhelming. I feel like my heart is going to explode…you make it beat like rain.”

Len nodded. “At the beginning, it is always overwhelming, but then it becomes natural like breathing.” 

“I can feel your lust and desire…” Barry whispered hotly feeling Len’s hand sliding smoothly towards his tight ass.

“Can’t help myself…” Len confessed. “You are so beautiful.”

“Len…we need to go to work…” Barry said feeling Len’s hand grabbing his ass.

The Mayor sighed. “Then how about a shower… _together_?”

Barry scoffed. “That…sounds great.”

Leonard quickly lifted Barry in bridal style and Barry yelped surprised perceiving through their bond what Len was about to do. He could feel the thrill and playfulness of his alpha deep down in his soul.

“Don’t you dare!” Barry warned grabbing Len for dear life.

Len smirked widely walking towards the pool.

“Len! No! NO!” Barry pleaded, laughing nervously. “You wouldn’t…”

“I would.” Len stole a kiss from the speedster and with a smirk, he threw him to the cold pool. Barry landed on the cool water with a loud splash creating ripples on the surface.

“LEN! FOR REAL?”

The Mayor grinned looking at the beautiful wet omega narrowing his eyes at him in the middle of the cerulean pool.

“I hate you…” Barry said walking towards the edge offering Len a hand for the Mayor to pull him up. “Help me out…”

Len laughed loudly at the lame hoax. “Nice try Barry…like I was going to fall for that old trick.”

The speedster pouted. “Don’t you trust me?” He asked stretching his hand and giving the alpha his best puppy face.

“Not in this particular case Scarlet. I can feel that you are up to something.” Len said looking at Barry’s hazel eyes. “So, my answer is no. I don’t trust you.”

“I’m glad…” Barry said grinning. “Because you shouldn’t.”

Mick pushed Len to the pool and the alpha landed with a loud splash next to the happy speedster.

“Have a nice bath boss…”

“Thanks, Mick,” Barry said smiling widely at his bodyguard.

“No problem doll…” Mick added eagerly looking at the cute omega. “Been dying to do that since day one…”

Barry scoffed at the alpha and Leonard looked startled. “Mick, you betrayed me…”

“You deserved it, partner.”

Barry laughed.

“Boss, Sara called…the interview with CCPN was moved for an hour later…but you still need to be early at the Town Hall...Mark will be ready to take you there.”

Leonard nodded bored.  “Right…”

“Red do you need a ride to the CCPD?”

“No, thanks, Mick…” Barry said smiling. “I think I will just flash away…”

Mick nodded. “I’ll be at the office with Hartley if you guys need anything...”  
“Thanks.” The Mayor said to his best friend.

“Sure Boss…glad to see you both happy again.”

Barry smiled. “I’m glad too…”

Mick left the gardens and Barry turned to see his alpha. “Is it bad if I want you to claim me in the pool right now?” Barry asked playfully moving through the water to embrace the Mayor and kiss him. Leonard smiled and deepened their connection.

“I would gladly please your needs now Scarlet…”

Barry blushed. “Really?”

“Really…”

Len smiled. He could finally feel again his omega’s desires like his own.

“But I think we don’t have time so how about a bath?” Len asked breathlessly. “A real bath...”

“A bath it is…”

 

* * *

 

The Mayor smiled pleased with the long bath he just shared with his lovely omega but Barry, on the other hand, was starting to panic since he was really late again.

“Shit!” Barry said flashing through the room putting on his coat and picking up his bag. “I’m going to be late! Singh is going to kill me…”

“You were always late before your powers…” Len said staring at his flustered omega.

Barry chuckled. “True. I guess old habits die hard.”

“Scarlet … don’t forget your pills!” Len added from the huge walk-in closet.  

“I already took them...” Barry said flashing again inside the bathroom in front of his alpha already dressed with a long gray coat with red lining.

“You look handsome,” Len confessed looking at the young speedster.

“You look hot,” Barry said looking at Len shirtless with only a towel around his waist. “See you later _snowflake!_ ”

Len’s blue eyes widened and scoffed amused. “Snowflake?”

Barry flashed and kissed his alpha in seconds and he disappeared.

“I love you…” Len whispered to the air full of ozone and electricity left by his omega.

 

* * *

 

It was going to be a long day. The Mayor arrived with Mark to the City Hall where he had an interview with the CCPN about the new security measures of Central City and the new cooperation between Star City’s police department and the CCPD to solve the meta-human trafficking case. He mentioned that Mayor Queen was more than willing to increase the surveillance on the port of his city like Central was starting to do to avoid the trafficking by ships.

After the tense interview, he went to the GQ magazine photoshoot. He hated with his soul this kind of attention but Sara and Shawna insisted that stuff like this helped his image, marketing, and public relations...he honestly doubts it… He wasn’t an actor or a celebrity he was the damn Mayor. Len groaned and then sighed thinking of Barry…his poor mate probably was feeling his discomfort through their soul bond. After the photo shoot, he quickly escaped the female omegas that were all over him smiling and trying to catch his attention with their scents and he swiftly entered the black car that was waiting for him at the street and he exhaled.

“Mark…next stop… Dandelion Restaurant.” Len murmured checking his agenda on the phone.

“That’s the one near Mercury Labs right?” Mark asked looking through the rear-view mirror.

Len hummed in agreement looking at the tinted window. “I have a meeting with Dr. Christina McGee…”

Mark nodded, he started the engine and they drove for twenty minutes. The day was beautiful and there was normal traffic, which was almost a miracle. The Mayor arrived at the restaurant on time and the head of Mercury Labs was already waiting for him.

“Leonard…” she said smiling at the Mayor and moving for a short polite hug.

“Tina…so nice to see you again.”

“Yes, it’s been too long…”

“Indeed.” Len agreed.

A young waitress informed the Mayor that their reservation was ready. He nodded and led Christina to their table near a huge window with a beautiful view of the river that crossed Central City. The Mayor listened to Cristina’s project and ideas about innovation and science programs in college while they enjoyed their lunch and Len finally agreed to support Mercury Labs new project.

Dr. McGee was enjoying a cheesecake when Leonard’s phone started vibrating.

“Excuse me…” He said picking up the call and the woman smiled. 

“Mick?”

“Len, we have a big problem!”

Suddenly there was a loud noise in the restaurant. He could hear people at the entrance of the restaurant talking loudly and trying to enter the place but he saw Mark stopped them.

“What’s going on?”

“It’s out…”

“What’s out?” Len asked rolling his blue eyes a little confused.

“Your relationship with Barry is out…there are leaked photos of you and Barry together.”

“WHAT?” Len asked surprised startling Tina. He wasn’t expecting that at all, at least not so soon. "How the hell did that happen?"

“They are all over social media and they have Barry’s full name, they will probably go to the CCPD. I’m on my way there if Barry needs help  and I already told Mark who is probably dealing with the situation at the restaurant.”

“Shit…” Len said feeling his heart beating wildly. He could see from his table the exit of the restaurant surrounded by a dozen journalists and photographers.

“Mick…call you later. I need to call Barry.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this wasn't that bad and you guys enjoyed it....  
> I promise next chapter will be up soon since it is almost finished. Yay! ♥ So stay tuned! :D 
> 
> Also Lutavero is writing an amazing oneshot of the first time Barry and Len met in this story with Len's POV (we saw a little glimpse in the flashbacks of Barry's POV) ~
> 
> My [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lotusvalkyrie)
> 
> Link to the amazing fic by [Lutavero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutavero/profile):  
> [By First Glance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10691424%20)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts. :D


	5. Twist of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I'm back!! ♥ Happy Sunday!  
> Hopefully you guys will like this... fingers crossed.  
> Enjoy the new chapter. :D

**“Fate has a twisted sense of humor** **.”**

 

* * *

 

“Mick, talk to you later. I need to call Barry.” The Mayor said hanging up the call with his best friend and Dr. McGee looked up from her cheesecake. “Is everything alright Leonard? Did something happened?” she asked concerned turning to see the people at the restaurant turning to see the Mayor with curiosity and smiles.

“No…yes…no… don’t worry…” Len said confused trying to call Barry but all his calls were getting rejected and Tina looked at him concerned.

 _“Come on Barry pick up…”_ Leonard groaned exasperatedly. He needed to warn his mate as soon as he could that the news about their relationship was out. Len cursed and he dialed again with no luck.

 

* * *

 

Barry was finishing eating his fifth hamburger of Big Belly Burger and his extra fries with Julian at the lab when he felt a sudden and faint jolt of anxiety coursing through his whole body. It was a weird feeling, like a _ghostly sensation_ , he had never felt before.

“Are you okay?” Julian asked curiously, lifting his glance. “Suddenly you look a little bit pale Allen…”

“Yeah…I just had a bad feeling.” Barry confessed unsure turning to see the window wondering if his feelings were from his alpha’s emotions. He was just barely starting to understand the soul bond and the sensations shared through the ethereal connection were still hard to understand and grasp.

Julian hummed amused. “Maybe you are going to be sick…I mean five hamburgers…that must be a record.”

“Yeah…maybe…” Barry murmured a little puzzled but kept on eating his lunch while reading a report on his computer. They were so behind analyzing the evidence from the meta-human trafficking case that they decided to have lunch in the lab since Captain Singh wanted the results as fast as they could.

“I still can’t believe you can eat so much…” Julian stated surprised taking the last bite of his first hamburger.

Barry shrugged smiling. “I have a fast metabolism.”

“I seriously wonder where all that food goes…” Julian contemplated and Barry chuckled rolling his eyes.

Suddenly Barry’s phone rang and the CSI smiled at Iris’ name on the screen. Lately, he had been so concerned with his new relationship with Len, with the new timeline and the omega and alpha biological stuff that he had forgotten about Iris _at all._

“My sister…” Barry explained to Julian and he picked up. “Hey Iris, how ar-”

“BARTHOLOMEW HENRY ALLEN!!” Iris exclaimed loudly. “WHY THE HELL DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?”

“I-Iris?” Barry said suddenly standing up from his stool scared. “What? What’s wrong? What happened? Are you okay? Where are you?”

“You are dating THE MAYOR!! I knew you were hiding a boyfriend!” Iris continued and Barry sighed exhaling for a moment he had thought that Iris was in danger. “YOU ARE DATING MAYOR LEONARD SNART! OH MY GOD! LEONARD SNART! The hottest bachelor of Central City is dating my nerdy cute brother… _I can’t believe this_ … Why the hell you didn’t tell me?! I’m hurt…”

“Iris slow down and calm down…” Barry said worried feeling suddenly scared and anxious and it wasn’t only his emotions what he was feeling, somewhere in the City, Len was feeling exactly the same but ten folded and it was getting clearly through the bond that Len’s feelings were related to the news Iris was dropping on him like a cannonball.

“Iris…where did you hear that?” Barry asked confused pacing back and forth in the lab.

“Are you going to try to deny it?” Iris asked intrigued and a little bit hurt, holding a pair of very incriminating pictures of Mayor Leonard Snart kissing her brother passionately in a pool…pictures that just arrived at the CCPN for the cover of tomorrow’s newspaper… “ _Mayor Leonard Snart dating CSI Barry Allen.”_

“Not exactly…I’m not trying to deny it but…” Barry whispered softly feeling his face turn crimson. “Len wanted to keep it a secret from the media...I swear I wanted to tell you… but it was complicated and time passed so fast. I’m so sorry Iris…I hate to keep things from you…”

“May I quote what you told me over dinner a couple of days back… _No Iris if I was dating someone you would definitely know… there is no reason for me to hide something like that_! Barry, you lied to me _again_!”

Barry sighed, honestly at that exact moment he wasn’t aware that he was dating someone. It was unfair. “Iris I swear I wanted to tell you, but dating the Mayor of Central City was something I wanted to keep private, we didn’t know if it was going to work between us and Len wanted to wait and It happened so fast and we weren’t sure… and then some stuff happened and it’s been crazy but he makes me happy…I’m happy-”

“You are serious about this?” Iris said warmly and softly. “About your relationship with him…”

“We are…” Barry said softly and smiling shyly. “I love him and he loves me…”  

Julian stared speechless at Barry. He didn’t know Barry was dating someone and that someone being Mayor Leonard Snart was quite a shock. Julian sighed and decided to steal some fries from his partner’s food.

“Barr…tell me something.” Iris murmured eager noticing the change in Barry’s voice. “Did you _soul bound_ with him?”  

“I did...”  Barry whispered happily impressed with Iris intuition. “Yeah…we did.”

“OH MY GOD!!” Iris yelled through the phone happily and excited and Barry closed his eyes startled with her reaction. “OH MY GOD!! BARR!! CONGRATULATIONS! I’M SO HAPPY!”

“Iris! Stop yelling at me!” Barry pleaded and Julian chuckled at Barry’s flushed face.

“WHAT THE HELL?! Why didn’t you tell me?” Iris asked suddenly turning from excited to offended and Barry was honestly confused with the mood swings. “You thought I was going to publish your life Barr? Do you think I will fall so low for a premise? Don’t you trust me? I’m your best friend and sister…”

“W-What no Iris! You know I trust you…” He said truthfully wishing Iris would return to the excitement and the yelling.

“Well, the secret is already out Barr and I can’t believe you didn’t tell me, honestly I’m kind of hurt. Important stuff like this is the kind of news I want to hear _from my brother_ not from a damn newspaper and my work…UGH!! I want to be really angry at you since this is _the second time_ you hide something so important from me…first that you were the Flash and now this… but at the same time, I’m so happy that you finally found someone you like and so handsome and good and you soul bonded...and I can tell that you are happy so I’m happy…I love you, Barry!!”

“I love you too…I’m sorry Iris I really wanted to tell you…we honestly weren’t ready to make this official. I’m not sure how are we going to handle this…” Barry said running his hand through his hair. “This honestly took us by surprise.”

“Barr…promise me you are going to tell me everything from now on. I want to know _everything_. I deserve the premise as your sister and if you need anything I’m here!!”

The CSI chuckled. “I promise Iris…I will tell you everything…and if it helps you are the first one to know about our bond.”

“I’m glad…” Iris confessed. “So…how about coffee tomorrow after work? Jitters?”

“Jitters tomorrow sounds good.” He said smiling turning to see Julian finishing his fries. “Hey! Hands off my fries Julian! You bloody thief!”

Iris laughed from the other side of the phone and Julian grinned eating the fries quickly challenging the CSI.

Barry narrowed his hazel eyes. “You owe me fries!”

“In your dreams, Allen!”

Barry laughed defeated when Joe and Captain Singh entered the lab looking somewhat troubled and concerned.

“Captain,” Julian said surprised and Barry smiled weakly at his seniors.

“Allen, care to explain why the hell there are a lot of photographers and journalists outside of the CCPD asking for you and making a fuzz?” Captain Singh asked vexed and annoyed at his young CSI.  

“What?” Barry asked confused. “Journalists?”

“Journalists?” Iris asked from the phone.

“It seems our youngest and brilliant CSI is dating the Mayor…” Julian explained to the Captain taking a sip of his soda.

“WHAT?” Singh and Joe, both asked a little bit shocked and in unison.

Barry groaned covering his face with his hands. Everything was getting out of control.  

“Barr…care to explain to us what’s going on?” Joe continued worriedly. “Last dinner you almost swore that you weren’t dating anyone and now you are dating Mayor Leonard Snart and the whole city is going crazy about this?”

“I can explain…I swear I was going to tell you Joe but Len and I wanted to at least have some privacy at the beginning of our dates. We were planning to make it official but somehow it got out first and it took us by surprise…I haven’t talked to Len about this…”

“Barr!” Iris yelped from the other side of the phone. “Barry! tell Dad that Wally just texts me to say that there are also photographers at Star Labs and at his house.”

The CSI groaned feeling suddenly tense and anxious “Iris I will call you later...” 

“NO! Barry Allen, don’t you dare to hang-!” She said quickly, she needed to explain to Barry that there were pictures of him…but Barry hung up…

The speedster sighed, he couldn’t deal with everyone at the same time. He lowered his glance and saw Cisco and Caitlin’s messages invading the screen of his mobile and even one message from Felicity and _oh god_ …one from Oliver… _damn social media._

“Barry since when are you dating Mayor Snart?” Joe asked curiously.

“Maybe…a couple of months…”

“Well, that explains why the media is going crazy about this…” Captain Singh added surprised. “I will see what I can do to make the journalists leave at least for now…I don’t want the force to be distracted with this media circus…we have a really important case we need to solve quickly.”

“Thanks, Captain and I am really sorry,” Barry said weakly and the Captain shot Barry a warning glance.

“I know this is not your fault Allen, but I want this mess far away from the precinct…”

“Yes, Sir. I will talk about it with Len…” Barry said looking at Singh leave the lab.

Suddenly Barry’s phone rang and Barry quickly picked up relaxing a bit.

“Thank God! Len…I was about to call you!”

“Scarlet, are you okay?” The Mayor asked feeling through their bond that Barry was really tense and edgy with their new situation.

“Yeah…I’m at the CCPD…” Barry explained nervous pacing back and forth. “I’m sorry Len…I don’t know how they figured that we were dating. I swear I didn’t tell anyone... and there are a lot of journalists and photographers outside the precinct…I don’t know what to do.”

“Barry calm down…I know…and this is not your fault.” Len stated feeling his omega’s anxiety. “They took some pictures of us in the morning. The security system of the house was down since Hartley was working on it and we didn’t see the trespasser so the pictures are out.”

“Len…what are we going to do?” Barry whispered thinking that with so many attention on him as Barry Allen the identity of the Flash could be easily exposed. It was a matter of time that someone would notice that he was Central City’s hero, honestly, it wasn’t hard to find a pattern from Len’s house, his apartment, the CCPD and Star Labs.

“Barry, listen to me. I swear everything is going to be okay. We will talk about it tonight and I will ask Hartley to improve the security on the house and I will give a press conference or interview about us if needed. Maybe Iris could help us with that. I promise I will always protect you.”

“I know…” Barry murmured calming down. “Thanks, Len…”

“Besides sooner or later this was going to be out so I think it’s time to make it official, especially now that we have a soul bond and you are my mate.”

Barry nodded feeling lost and confused he didn’t know what to do. He was really happy with Len but all this attention was so new to him.

“Everything is going to be okay, don’t worry. I will send Mick to pick you up tonight so don’t use your powers yet since you are at the spotlight right now…okay?”

“Okay, thanks, Len… tell Mick that I need to finish a lot of work so he can come to pick me up at nine at the CCPD.”

“I will,” Len said. 

“I love you and I can’t wait to see you,” Barry whispered smiling feeling the protectiveness of his alpha in his soul even if they were so far away from each other. It was a warm and addictive feeling.

“Love you too Scarlet.”

Barry hung up and exhaled. Joe and Julian were staring at him worried.

“Barr, can we talk for a second?”

“Sure Joe…”

Barry followed his adoptive father to the end of the corridor near the lab.

“What’s going on son?” Joe asked worriedly. “You have been acting really strange since dinner, and then you forget your pills and ask for a heat leave and then there’s a dozen of journalists outside the precinct claiming that you are dating Mayor Snart.”

The omega exhaled tiredly. “It’s a long story…”

“Iris is worried, I’m worried…did something happen?”

“I’m okay Joe…it’s a long story…but everything is fine...I swear.”

Joe frowned. “I don’t care if it is a short story or a long story…I just want the truth.”

“I traveled back in time and saved my mother,” Barry confessed quickly like taking a band-aid from a wound and lifted his glance from the floor to see Joe’s reaction.

“You…what?!” Joe asked stunned.

“It didn’t work. It was a mistake, I was stupid and selfish…so when I tried to fix it I came back and everything was different and I was a little lost at the beginning with all the changes but now I think I’m okay, I slowly discovered that everyone’s lives are better now and I’m happy with Leonard… _I love him.”_

Joe was in shock it was a lot to consider. “Did you soul-bonded with the Mayor?”

Barry blushed and nodded silently. “We did.”

“Does he make you happy?”

“He does,” Barry assured. “He really makes me happy.”

Joe nodded. “Well… then you have to invite him to our next dinner Barr…family is important and we want to know him properly…”

Barry scoffed a little surprised at Joe’s reaction. “I promise I will invite him.”

“I hope he likes Grandma Esther’s noodles.”

“I bet he will,” Barry said happily.

Joe agreed, feeling his overprotective alpha nature wanting to protect his cub. “If you guys need anything with this media madness and circus call me…”

“Will do. I promise. I might ask Iris help with the CCPN and I will talk with Len about this mess tonight...don’t worry Joe, he says he will deal with the media.”

Joe nodded. “I’m glad, but I’m always worried about you son...like I’m always worried about Iris and Wally.”

“I know. Thanks, Joe…you are a great dad.” Barry smiled and returned to the lab exhausted to find out that Julian ate all his damn fries in his absence.

“I can’t believe it…You ate them all! I hate you right now so badly…” Barry whispered defeated sitting on his stool.

“Too slow Allen...” Julian added still not knowing that Barry was The Flash and Barry laughed at the irony.

“Yeah…I guess…”

“You know…I get it now.” Julian murmured softly looking at Barry. “You are an _omega.”_

Barry’s hazel eyes widened. “What? How?”

“Believe it or not I’m a CSI, Allen and it all makes sense now…Mayor Leonard Snart is a known and very desirable alpha for the omegas in the city, Captain Singh and Joe want you out of this meta-human trafficking case since the abductors are kidnapping omegas, a male omega would be quite expensive on the market and you didn’t work yesterday…I will guess that you asked for a heat leave and today there are news about you with the Mayor…you both spent the night together…so you are _his omega_ …it wasn’t that hard to connect.”

Barry was pale. “Don’t tell anyone, Julian. No one in the precinct knows…only Joe and Singh.”

“Relax Allen. I wouldn’t tell anyone, as unbelievable as it may seem I quite like you a lot, but mark my words the whole city is going to know now that you are clearly an omega since Leonard was obviously an alpha...it doesn’t matter if I tell anyone…they already know.”

Barry’s heart skips a beat. He hadn’t thought about it and Julian was right. He was doomed, he will always be seen as Barry Allen…a male omega for the rest of his life.

“The only thing in my theory that doesn’t fit is that you are not a _meta_ …or are you? If you are Barry…you need to be more careful.”

“I’m not.”

Julian hummed not believing his lab partner and nodded. “Well then…Leonard is an alpha meta…tell him to be careful. You know that they already try to kidnap him once, as well as his bodyguard Mark that can control the weather... it seems meta alphas are also valuable.”

Barry nodded. “I know…I will tell him.”

“Well then…let’s continue with the investigation. This case won’t solve itself.”

Barry nodded nervously looking at the board with clues.

 

* * *

 

The Mayor arrived at his office late. After the long and boring council meeting about affordable housing development, he was exhausted. He entered the lobby followed by Mark and saw Shawna received them with a bright smile.

“I think congratulations are in order boss,” Shawna added grinning and Len frowned confused and then it clicked… _of course_ …she was talking about the news of his relationship with Barry.

Len smiled politely. “Thanks, Shawna, yes we were going to make it official but the media beat us to it.”

“Well, I think you make a cute couple.” She added thinking about the leaked pictures.

“Thanks,” Leonard said. “Any messages?”

“Your sister called twice, your father called once and General Wade Eiling from the United States Air Force is already waiting for you at the waiting lobby…something about a new project and a new military base on Central City.”

“Peachy.” Len murmured annoyed. He hated the General with all his strength. “Thanks, Shawna. Mark wait for me here.”

Mark smiled happily since he loved to spend time with Shawna and The Mayor walked towards his office to find the General accompanied with two soldiers waiting for him.

“General…” Len said with a courteous smile.

“Mayor…” the General said standing up and moving to shake Leonard’s cold hand.

“I hope you didn’t have to wait for too long,” Leonard said with an icy tone.

“No…we just arrived.” The General stated dryly.

Leonard nodded and opened the door to let the General enter his private office for the brief meeting and then he closed the door leaving the two soldiers outside.

“So…to what do I owe this unexpected visit?” Leonard asked.

“I will go straight to the point Snart.” The General said coldly. “Meta-humans.”

“What about them?” Leonard asked concerned.

“The military will put a new base here in Central. We have a new project to study the abilities of the meta-humans created by the particle accelerator. We want to enhance those abilities to create the perfect soldiers.”

“Sounds like a shady business general.” The Mayor stated. “I don’t want to scare the citizens with a new military base.”

“It would be more like a scientific facility.” The General explained and that made Leonard nervous.

The Mayor sighed. “What do you need from me Eiling?”

 “We want you to support the project since you are a meta-human yourself…it would give the project a positive image if you support it.”

Leonard narrowed his eyes and scoffed. “Yes, I am a meta-human and _I protect my own_.” He said lowering the temperature of the room to make his clear his point. “And your project sounds like you want lab rats _, General.”_

“We won’t harm them. We just want to study them.” Eiling explained.

Leonard scoffed. “I am aware General about the previous inhumane experiments you did. The Bette Sans Souci case. You began experiments on her hoping to use her as a weapon in war and you killed her when she opposed you. Then you started hunting for Firestorm.”

The General laughed. “You are well informed…so, you must be aware as well that I also know the true identity of _the Flash_ …of our beloved hero.”

Leonard felt his heart skip a beat.

“CSI…Barry Allen…owner of S.T.A.R Labs…it would be a shame if he disappears… isn’t he your mate?”

Leonard groaned angrily at the threat of his omega. “Don’t you dare to touch him Eiling…I swear if anything happens to him I won’t hesitate to hunt you down and kill you.”

“Threatening a General of the U.S. Army? Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Eiling laughed amused at Leonard’s nerve and impudence.

“I don’t care…” The Mayor stated. “Anyone who dares to hurt him will face my wrath.”

“He is an _omega_ … isn’t he?” The General mocked. “My scientist state that they are better for breeding meta-humans…it would be a shame if he gets attacked by some alphas in rut...”

Leonard felt anger boiling in his veins. He was reaching the breaking point of his patience. At that moment, he was blinded by a wrath that tasted bitter but yet surprisingly satisfying. He wanted to hurt Eiling. His fingers curled tightly in his cold fists and he could see the man’s neck snapping in his mind and it felt good.

“Get out,” Leonard stated. “I won’t approve the base and I won’t give you the permissions.”

“It doesn’t matter…” Eiling added pleased. “I will ask the government for a Meta-Human Registration Act advocating for all meta-humans to be identified in an official census documenting their numbers, abilities, and whereabouts…I will control them…and this act will probably be approved quite easily…people are scared of your kind Snart…most known meta-humans are criminals.”

Leonard was in shock. “You want to force meta-humans to publicly reveal their identities and abilities?”

“Yes, you know what meta-humans are capable of...look at Bette, Mark Mardon, Mick Rory, Shawna…yes I know the names of your friends… _your powerful rogues_. Like you protect your own, I protect the normal humans...the civilians, the ones who are defenseless from the meta human threat…defenseless from criminals like Tar Pit, or the Mist.” Eiling snarled. “If the government approves this decision, I promise I will come back with permission for the base and I will make your life hell. I’m just warning you beforehand...and about the meta- human trafficking case Snart…if I were you I wouldn’t get too _close you might get burned.”_

Leonard glared at the General. “If you have anything to do with this case I will bring you down Eiling.” He threatened thinking of all the rape victims and the dead bodies of his meta-citizens found on the river bank.

“I would like to see you try.” The General said smirking. “You have no idea of the power that rules this city in the shadows.”

The General exited the Mayor’s office leaving a very enraged Leonard Snart.

 

* * *

 

It was late when Barry was still working at the lab since he was really behind with some of the results of the meta-human trafficking case, Julian left early since he was tired and Barry wrote Mick a message explaining that he needed more time and if he could pick him up at eleven. Mick agreed and asked him if he wanted anything to eat for the ride and Barry asked for pizza since he was starving badly.

Barry exhaled tired. Everything was happening too fast. His relationship with Len was nice, _really nice_ but…even with almost all the memories back, it still felt like they had been dating for about three days…so it was weird… a _really weird situation_ … and with everything exposed to the media it was going to be more complicated…one thing was being famous as The Flash and having the key of the city and a coffee in Jitters named after his hero identity, but to be famous as the _nerdy, skinny, CSI, omega, Barry Allen_ and not because his own achievements but because he was dating the hottest bachelor of Central City was completely new and an overwhelming situation. He wasn’t sure how the hell he was going to deal with that.

Barry tiredly sat on his stool waiting for the computer to analyze some evidence while he wondered what to do…Leonard was really handsome, he was a strong protective and caring alpha, powerful, intelligent, interesting, hot, cold, rich, his piercing blue eyes were captivating…he was dreamy and _god Len was perfect_ …he on the other hand was a boring CSI, poorly paid, skinny, nerdy, shy… Barry groaned. “ _How the hell I got so lucky to have Len as my mate?_ _Oh god…the media is going to eat me alive.”_   Barry thought miserable while hiding his blushing face in his hands. _“I’m so dead.”_  Swiftly a wave of anger hit him out of nowhere. Barry groaned confused and started breathing deeply trying to calm down. _“What the hell?”_ He sighed. Probably Len was having a rough meeting…

 Suddenly the computer beeped and Barry lifted his glance to see the screen of the computer. There was a match. Anger forgotten, Barry read the result of the analysis of a mineral he found present on the two bodies on the river bank.

There were some grains preserved in earwax and under the nails of the victims. Barry scanned the screen and noticed that the grains were silicon dioxide…basically sand. A new lead. Maybe this clue might enlighten them of where are the slaves and prisoners taken.  

 Barry quickly called Cisco to ask him to find all the places on Central City with sand. _Maybe it was an old factory or some storage place? They probably have the metas captured in a place with sand? It must be a huge place._

“Come on Cisco…answer the phone…come on, come on…”

“BARRY! MY MAN!!!” Cisco yelled on the other side of the phone. “Dating the hottest bachelor of Central! Damn! Mayor Snart! _For real? I can’t believe you didn’t tell me when I’m dating Lisa Snart!”_

Barry blushed madly and laughed. He had forgotten that he hasn’t speak with Cisco about it.

“Seriously dude…” Cisco continued. “How the hell did you manage to keep that a secret from Lisa and me?”

Barry chuckled. “Lisa knew...”

“W-WHAT?” Cisco said outraged. “She didn’t tell me... Why she didn’t tell me? I feel so exclude right now. I feel betrayed.”

Barry laughed. “Probably because Len told her not to tell you since we really wanted to keep this secret but clearly we failed.”

Cisco scoffed. “Clearly… still I can’t believe you didn’t tell me anything…or Lisa for that matter…I feel deceived. I feel like Obi Wan betrayed by his own padawan. I trusted you Barry!!”

Barry scoffed. “She knew that you were going to go crazy with the news.”

“I’m not crazy…I’m happy… _I’m cool_...pun intended...so this means we are family.”

“Cisco stop.”

“Lisa is here and she is grinning like crazy looking at the pictures on her phone…she says that you both look really handsome and hot...that the wet puppy look suits you.”

“P-Photos? What photos? Wet?” Barry asked suddenly feeling his heart skip a beat.

“The news was out with a couple of photos…there’s one of you both kissing on the pool at Len’s house.” Cisco explained. “They are all over social media my friend...”

“Kissing? Pool? For real?” Barry groaned ashamed. “Dear God! Cisco kill me… please…”

Cisco laughed. “You both look really happy. I’m glad for you Barry...I know you have been through a lot after Zoom and Lisa finally told me everything and it seems Snart really cares for you A LOT…I mean a moth back he was planning to ask Lisa to design you a rin- OUCH! Lisa! What was that for? That hurt!!!”

“Cisco?” Barry asked slowly feeling breathless. “What were you telling me about Len planning to design something for me?” Barry repeated feeling his heart beating wildly. He might had heard badly, but it sounded like Cisco was going to say ring. _A ring…did Len want to marry him? Did Len want Lisa to design the ring for him?_ Barry’s brain was having a short circuit and his heart was about to explode from bliss.  

“Ah yes a _rin...se…”_ Cisco stated quickly. “A rinse!!”

“A _rinse?_ ” Barry asked puzzled feeling his happiness and excitement fade into confusion. 

“Yeah….a rinse…that was it. Len wanted to give you a rinse.”

“Oh God! Do I have bad breath? Did Len say something?”

“What?” Cisco asked. “NO!”

“Are we talking about a rinse like the antiseptic solution for cleansing the mouth?” Barry asked baffled. “Or like the soap or shampoo?”

“The…shampoo… _definitely the shampoo_ for smoothing your fluffy hair...” Cisco tried to explain but he was face palming on the other side of the phone.

Barry nodded unsure. “Ok…amazing…didn’t knew that Lisa designed rinse…”

“New line product... Golden Rinse.” Cisco stated wishing the earth could swallow him whole.

“Great…from jewelry to soaps…” Barry said unsure.

“Yeah…awesome! right?” Cisco murmured knowing full well that he was an idiot. He went full retard and he deserved the murdering glances Lisa was giving him. “Anyways dude! I’m happy for you…”

“Thanks man. I’m kind of glad that you finally know about this…” Barry confessed. “I hate keeping secrets from you and Caitlin, still I’m not sure how we are going to deal with all this attention as Barry Allen and not the Flash.”

“Don’t worry Barry…we will think about it. Team Flash for the win!”

Barry nodded glancing to the computer. “By the way, are you by chance at Star Labs?”

“No. We are at a charity dinner gala at Central’s University... Why?” Cisco asked intrigued and Barry remembered that his friend in this timeline was a rich philanthropist. “Something happened?”

“No…no…just that I found some clues about the meta-human trafficking case…it’s weird I found _sand_ on the bodies and that could help us narrow down our search of locations, but don’t worry about it I will send you an email with all the details. Maybe you could check it out tomorrow or I can go to Star Labs early in the morning.”

 “Sure, no problem. I will wait for you.” Cisco murmured. “How about 8:30am…bring coffee.”

“Will do…” Barry murmured tired and yawning. “Thanks man.”

“Barry, are you by chance still at the CCPD?” Cisco asked worried. “It’s past ten…almost eleven.”

“Yeah, this case is huge and we are behind analyzing some clues and I needed to finish some other case reports for Singh tomorrow morning.”

Cisco sighed. “Dude…go home…you need to slow down.”

“Will do…” Barry murmured ordering some of his files on his desk trying to ignore the pun. “I was also waiting for the photographers and journalists to leave.”

Cisco scoffed. “Just flash away...they won’t be able to see you...”

“Yeah, I guess… well you know that they do see my lightning... so I’m just worried they will start noticing a pattern with me and the Flash.” Barry said unsure. “Anyways…see you tomorrow. I don’t want to ruin your night out. Enjoy the dinner and say hi to Lisa and tell her I wish her luck with the new Golden Rinse.”

Cisco laughed. “Relax…this gala isn’t as exciting as it sounds…but will do! Thanks!”

Barry smiled and he hang up sinking back down into his desk chair trying to rub the exhaustion from his eyes with the palms of his hands. Maybe Cisco was right it was time to go home and back to Len. He quickly typed a text to Mick telling him that he was ready to go home and ready to eat the massive pizza he bought for him and Mick answered that he was in front of the precinct. Barry then started picking up his stuff and closed his messenger bag when his phone vibrated on the desk with a text message that made his heart stop and his soul leave his body from the shock.

_“Hey slugger. Just saw the news. Call me if you need anything or if you need a timeout of that media mess, you know where to find me. -Dad.”_

“Dad?” Barry’s hands trembled from all the emotions and he felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes from the excitement. He couldn’t believe it. His dad was alive in this timeline…HIS DAD WAS ALIVE… He needed to call him, to hear his voice again. Barry was making the phone call and wondering how his dad was alive and how he survived Zoom’s attack, when a sound in the lab made him turn startled. It was the alarm of the next gen watch Harry invented to detect meta–humans on Earth-2.

He was turning to see the door of the lab when something hard collided painfully with the back of his head making him stumble and hit the side of his head with the edge of one of the tables in the lab.

Barry dropped his bag, his arm collided with his favorite mug that fell to the floor and shattered in a thousand pieces and he collapsed on the cold ground. His phone landed far from him and out of reach.

The assault didn’t knock him out completely, but he could feel warm blood on the back of his head and on his forehead. Barry could hear sounds as if they were far away. His dad’s voice calling his name from the phone but he couldn’t answer…and then the sound of his phone crashing under a lot of pressure.  He rolled over to rest on his back and he opened his hazel eyes blinking them repeatedly trying to adjust to the light. Dazed and between a blur he managed to see Lewis Snart looming over him.

“L-Lewis?” the young CSI gasped a little disoriented with massive headache. Barry lifted his hand to his head and saw blood staining his trembling fingertips.  

“W- Why?” Barry asked confused and in pain.

The police officer roughly grabbed Barry form the floor and he quickly put a metal choker on the young omega almost suffocating him. Barry inhaled feeling all his energy and powers being drained painfully and unnaturally from his body. He was feeling sick.

“S-Stop…” he gasped weakly and Lewis’ sickening smile grew at the sight of the kid’s pain.

“Never thought that the cute CSI working like a rat in the lab was an omega and a meta. Must be my lucky day…”

“W-What?” Barry murmured weakly fighting a massive headache…definitely a concussion. Barry tried to calm his racing heart.

“I wonder what kind of powers do you have Allen? I wonder if you will survive the fights on the Arena or if they are going to auction you? Maybe both?”

“Arena?” Barry whispered feeling through his bond Len’s panic and anger quickly rising. “Auction? I don’t understand…”

The turncoat cop stared at young CSI laying on the floor defenseless and smirked.

 “You will fit quite well where I’m taking you Allen and I have no doubts that you will be really expensive, maybe not as expensive as a meta like the Flash…but you will be very pricey since you are cute. A male omega is almost a luxury you know, they are hard to find and they are really good for breeding more meta-humans since your meta-gene is stronger than in a meta-women...I wonder who will buy you.”

Lewis was speaking but Barry had stopped comprehending what the man was rambling about. He was just too tired.

“L-Len…” Barry mumbled confused trying to move on the floor to get away from his assailant. He needed to use his speed and run away to be with his mate, but he couldn’t access the speedforce at all. He was scared, weak and in pain. His eyelids were getting heavy. This was an unfair and painful twist of fate. He had finally found happiness in this timeline just to be taken away from him… Barry’s eyes watered feeling his heart clench…maybe he didn’t deserve his fate with Len. 

Lewis eyes narrowed with anger at the mention of his son’s name. “I still can’t believe my son likes men…quite the shocking news today but I am pleased that I will be the one to get rid of his little fucking whore and profit for it…I will be finally rich.”

The speedster’s heart pounded painfully with Lewis’ words. He was a terrifying man. The cop kicked the CSI on the side to roll him and make him rest on his back again and pushed a button on a small control.

“Good night, kid.” Lewis said staring wickedly down at his young prey. Barry suddenly felt an excruciating shock on his neck and he cried in pain while his body arched in pain and shuddered until his world faded in to black.

“By the time, you open your eyes again Allen…you will be in a place where nobody will be able to hear your cries for help…” Lewis explained dialing a number on his phone. “Well, if they do they would be amused and excited…you will see…I promise you will have a lot of fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this wasn't that bad and you guys enjoyed it....Let me know your thoughts!  
> The story from here on will get a bit more darker and angsty...You have been warned! :O  
> Stay tuned!! :3 Next chapter: The Auction & The Arena.


	6. The Auction & The Arena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m back! ♥ Sorry for the long wait and thanks if you are still reading this crazy story :D  
> Please read the warnings below!
> 
> ***TRIGGER WARNINGS***  
> The story from here on will get a bit more darker and angsty but I promise this fic will have a happy ending for Len and Barry. The tags have been updated and in this chapter there is A/B/O dynamics explicit sexual content without consent!!  
> Trigger warning: Non-con stuff...so please proceed with caution.  
> You have all been warned! ♥

**“** **Don’t leave me alone in the dark,**

**I can't carry on without you.”**

 

* * *

 

After the visit of General Eiling to the City Hall, Leonard could feel his soul burning with ice cold wrath. His mind couldn’t stop thinking of the frightening idea of a Meta-Human Registration Act, the consequences of a political decision like that, the scientific facility, the experiments…it was unnerving. He turned to see the city lights from the window of his office and he dreaded to think about the pain, sadness, hate and fear that the citizens of Central City would suffer if the General managed to accomplish his ambitious and sickening goal. He glared and tightened his hands in to fists remembering the threats Eiling made about his family of rogues and worst of all the threat he made to towards Barry. He needed to stop the General before it was too late. Leonard took his cellphone and he was about to call Mayor Oliver Queen when he felt a sudden and phantom pain in the back of his head. The Mayor groaned and leaned forward to support his body on his wooden desk. He closed his blue eyes feeling disoriented and in pain. He gasped when his vision momentarily blurred and then all the pain faded away.

_“Barry…”_

A feeling of fear was suddenly drowning him. Something was wrong. He turned to see the clock on the wall and it was past ten. Barry should be with Mick by now heading home. _He should be safe._ The Mayor was about to dial his best friend from his mobile when the phone of his office rang startling him. Leonard hesitated but ultimately answered.

“Len.”

Shawna’s voice sounded worried and rushed. 

“Shawna...”

“A call for you boss…the man didn’t tell me his name but he said it was an emergency.”

“Thank you…pull him through.”

“Mayor Leonard Snart?”

Leonard didn’t recognize the broken voice of the man on the other side of the phone.

“I’m sorry…who is it?”

“It’s Henry Allen…Barry’s father…”

There was a silence and Leonard felt a cold shiver run through his body. He felt like someone had ruthlessly thrown over him a bucket of iced water. He wasn’t expecting that _at all_. Len had never spoken to Barry’s dad before and he could easily guess that an unforeseen call like this was definitely bad news.

“Sir…”

“I’m sorry to call you this late to your office, but I didn’t know who to call…I- I saw on the news today that you are currently dating my son…and I think something bad happened to him, I tried to call Joe first but he wasn’t answering and I think Barry is hurt...” Henry said with evident fear and urgency in his voice. “Barry called me and we didn’t talk but I heard someone assault him and then the phone sounded like it was dropped and crushed…I called 911 immediately and the police is on the way to the CCPD and to Joe’s house since I didn’t know where Barry was and those places were the first ones that occurred to me, but I don’t know what happened… I’m on my way to Central City since I live in the outskirts…please help my son.”

The Mayor couldn’t speak. His worst fear was suddenly confirmed in the worst possible way. Leonard couldn’t stop remembering the words Eiling told him a couple of minutes back.

 _“We won’t harm them…we just want to study them…I also know the true identity of the Flash…our beloved hero…cute CSI, Barry Allen, owner of STAR Labs…it would be a shame if he disappears isn’t he your mate? A weak omega? It would be a shame if he gets attacked by some alphas in rut…_ _I’m just warning you beforehand...and about the meta- human trafficking case Snart…if I were you I wouldn’t get too close you might get burned.”_

“Please help him…” Henry pleaded breaking Len’s thoughts.

“Dr. Allen…I…” Len halted staring at Mick’s name on the screen of his vibrating mobile on his other hand and felt his heart clench. “Sorry Dr. Allen…I will call you later… I will go immediately to the CCPD to look for Barry and I will keep you informed...I promise I will find him and I will protect him.”

“Thank you, Leonard…” Henry whispered weakly trusting Barry’s alpha. “I will try to call Joe again.”

“I will call you as soon as I find Barry. Shawna will give you my personal contact details.” Len said and he transferred the call back to his secretary and he hang up to answer Mick’s call as quickly as he could.

 

* * *

 

Mick was outside the precinct waiting for Barry. He was observing entertained the stubborn photographers expecting the CSI to leave the CCPD. They wanted to take pictures of Len’s cute omega and have the best photographs for their respective newspapers or magazines. Mick scoffed and started wondering if the kid was going to like the pepperoni, olive and jalapeños pizza he bought…he knew it was Barry’s favorite flavor but Central City’s pizza wasn’t as good as the one they always had from Coast City.

A deafening sound suddenly startled Mick. He felt his heart skip a beat when at least half a dozen of police cars started arriving to the main street screeching their tires on the dark road and parking in front of the precinct. The sirens were on and flashing red and blue illuminating the black night with a loud alarm startling everyone around including the photographers. He frowned confused and decided to get off his black car and call Barry immediately. Mick started walking towards the building quickly, almost running…Barry didn’t answer, he tried again and again until he reached the lobby of the CCPD.

“Hey you can’t be here!” a young beautiful detective yelled at Mick but he ignored her looking up towards the lab. He needed to find Barry fast. “Hey! Are you deaf!! This is a crime scene!”

Mick halted puzzled and turned to see the young woman who was wearing a nametag with the last name Spivot. “A what? What the hell happened?”

“We got a call from 911 to report a break in the CCPD…”

“A break in? To the CCPD? That’s ridiculous…” Mick repeated confused looking around and he saw a lot of cops running back and forth inspecting the building.

“Well… they reported an assault on one of our CSI who apparently was working late…I think it was Barry… I mean CSI Allen…”

Mick felt his heart clench with dread. He couldn’t breathe. He needed to go to the lab. He quickly ran up the stairs ignoring the young cop calls saying that the lab was off limits and when he reached Barry’s office he felt his soul leave his body. The lab was a mess and there was crimson blood on the floor.

“No…no…please don’t…” Mick murmured scared. _Len was definitely going to kill him._ He took a couple of steps forward and saw Barry’s messenger bag on the ground and cellphone completely destroyed.

A couple of steps suddenly entered the lab startling the bodyguard who turned with his hands blazing with fire ready to attack whoever dared to harm Barry and to his surprise he saw Joe West, Eddie Thawne and Captain Singh entering the trashed lab with haste and out of breath.

Captain Singh quickly took his gun out and pointed it at Mick. “HANDS UP! Who the hell are you? Where the hell is Barry Allen?”

Mick complied raising his hands fast and turning the fire off. “Mick Rory. I work for Mayor Leonard Snart.” Mick groaned defeated. “And I am Barry’s bodyguard…”

Joe instantly recognized _Heatwave_ or Mick Rory from a couple of times he had seen him suspiciously following Barry and in the City Hall or news working with the Mayor… _Leonard’s right hand._ Joe turned and nodded to Singh who lowered the gun slowly and a little reluctantly.

“Where’s my son?” Joe asked Mick hoping for an answer.

“I’m sorry detective...I was too late.” Mick confessed ashamed lowering his hands. “I don’t know what happened…but I think the kid is hurt.”

Joe lowered his gaze and noticed the crimson blood staining the floor. Joe’s features contorted from anger to worry and pain while he paled. “Barr…”

“How the hell did Allen manage to get kidnapped from the CCPD? From one of the safest buildings in Central!” Singh said puzzled and angry to have his best CSI taken under his nose.

“I never saw anyone leave the building and I was parked right at the front in the main street.” Mick added thinking.

“Maybe the back door of the precinct?” Eddie stated quickly thinking of all the possibilities. “We should check the cameras, maybe we could see who and how they took Barry…”

Singh nodded and moved towards the control room followed by Joe, Mick and Eddie with hope of finding some clues but their faith was hastily crushed. Singh cursed noticing that all the cameras were professionally tampered. The door wasn’t forced and probably someone with access was the one who altered the security feed.  

“Shit…” The Captain groaned angry hitting the desk before him thinking that Barry’s kidnap had been planned with time. It wasn’t random… _they wanted Barry_. Singh groaned. He knew that there was a traitor on his team but he couldn’t believe that someone on the force would dare to hurt one of his own colleagues, especially someone like Allen who was just a kid and so sweet, bright, kind…and honestly a little too naïve for his own good.

“Captain…” a low rough voice said and everyone turned to the door and Mick’s eyes narrowed.

Lewis Snart entered the room with a concerned look.

“Snart…” Singh said glad to see one of his best police officers.

“I heard the news. Came right away… what the hell happened?” Lewis said staring at the mess in the lab ignoring Mick’s murdering glances. Mick had always hated the abusive bastard who hurt Len and Lisa during their childhood.

“CSI Barry Allen was kidnapped...the security system was tampered, we have no clues of how they took him out of the precinct....” Singh explained pointing at the computers.

“Maybe a meta-human?” Snart added faking his deep concern. “And why on earth would anyone take baby face Allen?”

“We don’t know yet…” Singh confessed annoyed massaging his temple. Truthfully, he had an idea of why someone would kidnap Barry.  

Lewis exhaled. “Does my son know?”

Everyone turned silently to look at Lewis.

“Does it have something to do with Leo?”

Singh’s eyes widened suddenly remembering that Barry and Mayor Leonard Snart were dating. The news of Barry’s kidnap was going to be another media chaos.

“I’m sorry Lewis…I forgot your son was Barry’s boyfriend… we don’t know yet, we can’t discard the possibility that it could be for a ransom but I have the feeling that this is related to the trafficking case…”

“Because he was an omega?” Snart asked and Joe’s eyes widened.

“How-?” Joe was about to ask but Lewis interrupted. 

“How do I know? My son is an Alpha…I can only assume if Barry was Leo’s boyfriend that he is an omega.”

Singh nodded. “Allen is danger if this is related with the meta-human trafficking case. We need to find him soon.”

“So, Barry is also a meta-human?” Lewis asked eager to confirm that his pray was going to be very valuable.

“No.” Joe stated dryly. “He is not…”

Snart hummed intrigued at Joe’s reaction. He knew for certain Barry was a meta-human thanks to the next-gen watch that he already returned to Singh’s office. Many meta-humans in Central didn’t hide their powers like his own son who was the Mayor and he used his ice to save people from time to time… _so why on earth Barry Allen was hiding his powers?_

“Anyways…I want to help find my son’s mate,” Lewis continued harmlessly. “Please put me in the case Captain.”

“Yes, of course, I want the best detectives and police officers working in this case.” Singh said looking at Joe who nodded thankful.

“I will inform my son…” Lewis said worried taking his cellphone out.

Singh nodded. “Hopefully we will find Allen quickly.”

“We will...” Lewis stated exiting the room with an evil and pleased smile full of betrayal.

Joe nodded. “Thank you, Captain…”

“Sure. No problem Joe.” Singh exhaled worried. “I told Allen to be careful…I don’t want to think that this is related to the meta-human trafficking case but if it is...he is an omega Joe…you know that are omegas are being taken for breeding…all of our omega victims were raped.”

Joe nodded closing his eyes dreading what could happen to Barry. He was so angry with the situation and the worst part was that he felt useless. He wasn’t sure of what to do. His only idea was Star Labs.

“I will call Cisco, maybe he could help us track Barry faster somehow…or help us with the street cameras.” Joe whispered worried for his son’s fate. “We need to find him soon.” Everyone nodded and Joe lowered his glance to see in the screen of his cellphone the name Henry Allen and he paled. “It’s Henry…I’m not even sure what to say to him.”

Eddie sighed. “Just tell him the truth Joe and that we are going to do our best to find Barr.”

Joe agreed silently and exited the room to talk to Barry’s dad.

“I will go ask if some of the photographers saw or got something with their cameras, maybe they got lucky…it’s impossible that no one saw anything…” Eddie stated disappearing from the room and Mick was going to follow him when his cellphone rang and he answered fast noticing it was his boss.

“Len!”

“Mick…please tell me he is okay?” Len murmured worried hanging on a thread of faith that his mate was safe but Mick’s deadly silence answered for him.

“I’m so sorry...”

Leonard closed his eyes defeated.

“I’m so sorry...” Mick whispered again. “They took him Len…I was too late.”

Len turned to see the lights of the city blurring from the speed in which Mark was driving to reach the CCPD. But it was too late. “I felt his pain…” Len confessed miserable. “He was so scared…and I couldn’t do anything I tried calling him but he didn’t answer…I couldn’t protect him Mick...he was alone.”

Mick closed his eyes overwhelmed with sadness. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t get on time, It was someone from inside the precinct and he disappeared from thin air…there are no witnesses, no evidence...it doesn’t make sense.”

“Mick…this is not your fault.” Leonard clenched his hold on his cellphone almost freezing the device and the inside of the car started to get colder with each second.

Mick sighed. “I’m just trying to figure it out how the hell this happened…so far there are no clues, the cameras were tampered, no witnesses…the guy who did this is a pro…and probably it was someone who works at the CCPD, or someone who has connection with a traitor of the police force.”

Leonard groaned angry. “I swear that when I find out who did this I’m going to freeze his heart and shatter it in a thousand pieces...no one hurts my mate and lives.”

“You will have to fight me Len because when we find out who did this to the cutie I will give that bastard hell and I will burn him to the ground.”

 

* * *

 

He didn’t wake up in an instant. Barry was startled with the sound of yells and cries that were rapidly increasing around him. He could hear the clattering of metal chains, loud roars from above, iron doors and water dripping. He opened his hazel eyes blinking sluggishly trying to adjust to the unforgiving darkness surrounding him. He felt disoriented. Everything was shadows and blurred dim lights. Barry groaned registering a massive headache…which wasn’t healing. The back of his head was throbbing and when he made to move his hand to touch it, he realized his hands were tied behind his back. He couldn’t help but shiver in fear.

“He is waking up…” a soft and calm voice whispered contrasting with the chaos around them.

“Let me see…” another sweet voice said approaching the speedster.

Barry tensed and tried to move struggling briefly, trying to lift himself from the cold stone floor without success. His hands were cuffed too tightly and he couldn’t use his powers to phase out of his bonds with his speed.

“Careful sweetie…you are going to harm yourself…”

The speedster glanced up and he saw four unknown beautiful women staring down at him with curiosity. All of them were using metal chokers.

“W-what?...where?...” Barry murmured confused while frowning. His voice sounded coarse and weak. He couldn’t remember what the hell happened.

“We are underground...in the lower floor…” The blond woman on the right answered. “They brought you a couple of hours ago…you were unconscious.”

 _“They? Who?”_ Barry was dazed. He closed his eyes trying to remember. He was at the CCPD, at his lab and there was a message on his cellphone… _his dad was alive_ , he was going to call him, when someone attacked him… _Lewis Snart_ … Barry felt his heart clench painfully. Len’s dad was a corrupt cop like in the original timeline…this was going to hurt Len all over again and it was his fault for altering the timeline.

“What’s your name cutie?” the girl on the left asked softly.

“Barry…my name is Barry.” He said opening again his hazel eyes. He tried to move again to sit but he couldn’t so the girls helped him and he leaned his back against the cold wall of the dungeon they were in.   

“I’m Leah…” a brunette girl with blue eyes on the right answered smiling. “She is Anna…” Leah added pointing at the girl on the far left with chocolate hair and eyeglasses and Barry smiled shyly. The girl looked scared as hell and she was shivering like a leaf in a storm.

“I’m Aria…” with blond hair and green eyes that smiled brightly at him.

“And I’m Katie.” The last girl with black hair added.

Barry observed that the girls were beautiful and pristine. They looked like beautiful greek goddesses. They really didn’t fit in the scene unfolding around him. They were wearing delicate and luxurious dresses and golden paint decorating their smooth and clean skin. It didn’t make sense. Barry frowned noticing that all of them had the skin of their shoulders branded with the Fleur de Lys symbol for slavery.

“How long have you been here?” Barry asked concerned looking at the dreadful place they were in. There was no better word to describe it but _dungeon_ …it was dark and cold. The loud noises of yells and crying were distracting. He could see a lot of women on the other cells looking really scared and sick and some dirty but unharmed. After observing carefully, the whole place he noticed that he was the only male.

“A week…” Leah explained sadly. “They took us because we are omegas.”

Barry’s eyes widened. “You are all omegas? Meta-human omegas?”

They girls nodded. “They put us these collars to block our powers…we can’t fight or escape.”

The CSI lowered his glance hiding how angry he was.

“Barry, are you are a meta-human male omega?” Aria asked curious. “Never seen or knew one before.”

Barry nodded. “I am.”

Anna’s eyes widened. “Well that means you are more valuable than all of us together.”

“Why am I more valuable?”

“It seems the scientist working here discovered that male meta-human omegas are really good for breeding more meta-humans since your meta-gene is stronger than in meta-women…”

“And where exactly is here? Do you know by chance where the hell we are?” Barry asked trying to figure out their location.

“No. It’s impossible to know.” Katie explained. “We were brought here the same way they brought you in…with the white light.”

“White light?”

The four girls nodded.

“Where did they take you from Barry?” Anna asked curious.

“I was working in my lab when someone assaulted me.” Barry explained.

“So, you are a scientist?” Leah asked intrigued.

“I’m a forensic scientist… I work at the CCPD. Ironically I was assigned to the meta human trafficking case.” He confessed ashamed. “I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough to stop them...”

“Barry this is not your fault.” Leah added softly. “I believe the police and the Flash are doing their best to stop this…”

“Shh…they are coming…” Katie whispered looking through the cold metal bars.

Barry side glanced to see at least half a dozen of soldiers.

“Military?” he asked surprised.

“They are a part of this...this is bigger than you can imagine” Leah explained quickly. “Barry listen to me. They are going to take you away.”

Barry turned afraid to see her blue eyes full of fear but with a strong fire that reminded him of Len. “They are going to run some tests on you to learn what are your powers and to evaluate your fertility…”

“What?” Barry asked feeling scared. All the images of the rape victims of the case and all the dead bodies were suddenly flooding his mind. He was the Flash he shouldn’t be scared but without his powers he was completely vulnerable.

“What are your powers Barry?” Katie asked.

Barry hesitated but the steps of the soldiers were getting closer. “Accelerated healing factor.” He said giving them half the truth. The four girls paled and turned to see him in shock almost as if he was confessing that he was the Scarlet Speedster.

“Barry, you can’t tell them that.” Leah said with urgency. “Don’t tell them.”

“It’s useless. It’s better to tell them.” Anna whispered. “They will know with the tests eventually...or they will torture him to tell them the truth…”

Barry stared confused at the girls arguing and suddenly the soldiers were already in front of the gate of their cell. “There’s the male omega. Open the gate…” a soldier ordered and a man with keys quickly opened the door.

“Grab him.”

The two men quickly move to grab Barry by his arms. The speedster tried to scramble away but to no avail, so he kicked one of the soldiers to the knee as hard as he could. The man groaned and fell to the floor. Barry smirked he wasn’t going without a fight.

“Barry don’t fight them…” Leah said quickly. “They won’t harm you badly if you cooperate, they can’t sell damaged goods.”

Barry frowned wondering what the hell she meant with damaged goods when he felt a painful shock of electricity burning his neck.

“Ahhhh!” Barry let out a strangled yell feeling his body collapse.

“Don’t hurt him!” Leah yelled looking at the rough treatment the soldiers were giving the young male omega.

“Get him quickly.” One of the soldiers ordered. “Dr. Vostok doesn’t like waiting.”

Barry shivered feeling that he was laying on the cold ground trembling from the pain of the shock and roughly a hand grabbed him from his hair to lift him up and he groaned closing his eyes tightly.

“Get the girls out, they are already waiting for them.”

“Barry!” Leah exclaimed. 

“Leah!” Barry said struggling against the soldier who was dragging him away of the cell. He needed to protect the girls. “Where are you taking them?” Barry asked angry.

The soldier in front of him shrugged. “We don’t know. They were already sold.”

Barry felt his whole world shatter. “No….NO! LEAH! KATIE!”

“BARRY!” Anna yelled when the soldiers grabbed her.

“Stop this.” Barry pleaded terrified with the nightmare he was living.

The girls were trying to fight the soldiers but they were easily subdued and they were being dragged away on the opposite direction. Barry felt tears falling from his eyes and started to struggle. They were going to sell them…hurt them. He needed to stop this. He was the Flash…for fuck’s sake. He needed to save them.

“Stop moving!! You are not going anywhere kid…” A soldier said with an evil smirk. The speedster started trashing more wildly and kicking and the soldier annoyed easily pressed a button and Barry felt the excruciating shock on his neck. Barry cried in pain feeling his throat getting sore and shuddered until his world faded again in to black.

 

* * *

 

Leonard arrived to STAR Labs with Mark as fast as they could. He agreed with Mick on the phone that going to the precinct was a waste of time and that it was better to meet there with the rest of the team to make a plan to find Barry.

“Lenny!” Lisa said when Len entered the cortex and Mick, Cisco and Caitlin turned immediately to see the Mayor. Iris, Joe, Henry, Ronnie and Harrison Wells from Earth 2 were looking anxious and Mick was already there looking guilty as hell. 

“Any news?” Len asked icily. He was followed by Mark who looked concerned.

“Nothing…there’s nothing on the precinct cameras.” Cisco explained trying to keep calm. “The only thing I noticed was that the cameras were altered last night…this was planned with anticipation and they wanted Barry. I called Felicity and she is working on it as we speak…maybe she can find something else.”

“Good.” Len stated dryly. “Hartley is hacking the CCPD system as well.”

Suddenly two flashes of lightning and a strong gust of wind startled the team. Jesse and Wally arrived looking out of breath.

“Did you found anything? Iris asked hopefully to her younger brother.

“Nothing.” Jesse confessed before Wally.

Wally exhaled with regret. “We checked the whole damn city...we couldn’t find anything…it’s like looking for a needle in a desert!”

“Really Wally? It’s haystack not _desert!_ ” Iris said rolling her eyes.  “Looking for a needle in haystack.”

“Whatever…” Wally groaned. “You understood the reference Sis.”

“Hey no fighting…” Joe added and Iris nodded.

“THAT’S IT WALLY! YOU ARE A GENIUS!!! DESERT!” Cisco yelled excited bumping his fist on the side of his table excited and Caitlin jumped startled at her best friend reaction.

“What are you talking about?” Caitlin asked puzzled and Len stared at Cisco vexed.

“Barry found in the bodies sand! SAND!!! And he called me tonight while we were on the gala to analyze it. That’s our clue to find him.” Cisco explained suddenly typing on his computer like crazy to access his mail to find Barry’s forensic report.

“Sand in Central City?” Len asked confused.

“Exactly! That will narrow our search! We will find Barry faster.” Cisco added grinning. “We will find him and save him. I promise.” 

 

* * *

 

This time when Barry woke up the first sensation he registered was the shocking cold that was surrounding him. He was freezing. Barry opened his eyes, blinking in the cold dry air and noticed that he was in a white clean room, half naked since he was only wearing his black boxer briefs and he was tightly strapped to a metal examining table. A thrill of fear ran through him.

“Good to see you finally awake Mr.Allen…” A woman with Russian accent spoke trailing teasingly a finger over Barry’s arm. “A beautiful male omega…”

“Who are you?” Barry spat angry struggling in his restraints. The speedster concentrated to use his powers to phase out of his bonds with his speed but he failed. He couldn’t tap in to the speedforce at all.

“I’m Dr. Valentina Vostok…I’m a scientist and a doctor specialized in the study of meta-humans. I was invited to this new project to make history.”

“You are insane!” Barry yelled feeling wrath consume him thinking of the girls he just met and their awful fate. “You are hurting innocent people. You need to stop this!”

“Stop this?” Valentina said laughing. “Not at all Mr.Allen…this is just beginning, but don’t be afraid we won’t hurt you…” She explained leaning forward to touch Barry’s handsome face tenderly and he shivered uncomfortable. “At least not for now.”

“So, what’s the evil plan Vostok? Sell all meta-humans? That’s it?” Barry said heated. “You are going to sell me to the highest bidder?”

Valentina laughed. “Well…it’s much more than that Mr. Allen.” She said turning to the table next to her and she took a file. She turned a couple of pages and hummed. “Your role here will depend on your results.”

“My results?”

Valentina nodded bored without lifting his eyes from the file. “So, shall we begin?”

Barry glared.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen, known as _Barry_ , born in March 14, 1989, 28 years old, forensic scientist of the CCPD, owner of Star Labs…mother dead, father alive…meta-human status unknown and a healthy omega…” Valentina scoffed. “What an irony that you were the CSI assigned on the meta-human trafficking case…and now you are a victim.”

Barry glanced annoyed up to see Valentina staring at him with a predatory grin.

“But don’t worry, you are in good hands. First, we are going to take a blood sample. We need to verify that you are indeed a meta-human and that Lewis wasn’t lying just conning us to gain some profit.”

“What if I’m not a meta-human?” Barry asked trying to buy some time.

“We will probably kill you since you will be worthless for us, maybe sell you if there’s an alpha interested in the market, but I can see it your eyes. You are not human…you are much more aren’t you _Mr.Allen_?”

Barry turned his head to the side to ignore the woman.

“Anyways, believe it or not, Lewis is really good at his job and when he called us to say that he found a treasure…a male meta-human omega, I believed him…”

“You shouldn’t trust him, he is a deceiving criminal.” Barry stated.

“Yes, he is…like all of us here.” Valentina nodded pleased. “Such a curious paradox that his son is the good and _perfect_ meta-human Mayor of Central City…isn’t it? A powerful meta that can control the ice…if he wasn’t an important key player in politics and Lewis son I assure he would already be on the Arena…” Valentina laughed thinking. “If Lewis gets caught I can’t even start to imagine the media chaos and the hell Leonard Snart is going to live.”

Barry closed his eyes thinking of Len and clenched his fists. Len didn’t deserve any problems…he didn’t deserve the father he got in any timeline. He deserved much better.

“Anyways…after the blood test we are going to test your level of fertility...with those results we will see what your fate will be here…if the arena or the auction.”

Barry frowned. “What’s the arena?”

Valentina smirked excited. “You will see.”

“No! Tell me now! Why are you all doing this?” Barry asked angry losing his patience. “What do you win with this? You are hurting innocent people!”

Valentina sighed. “Well I guess it won’t hurt you to know a little about the project. Anyways you will see it soon. Personally, Mr Allen, I get to study the best subjects in existence. Meta-humans. Their powers are amazing…inside your body could be a map to a whole new world. Genetic therapies, vaccines, medicines, treasures buried deep within your cells…so many mysteries and I have all the access I want to many samples of blood.”

Barry glared disgusted. “And what about the military? This is illegal.”

“Test-subjects. They want to create super soldiers but the government denied their petition to study meta-humans but they need lab rats so when they heard of our project they got interested and decided to join.”

Barry shuddered suddenly remembering that General Wade Eiling in the original timeline had an idea similar to this.

“So…what’s the auction?” Barry asked trying to get as much an information as he could. “Who is buying the omegas?”

Valentina laughed. “Rich sick assholes and mob bosses from Central City, Keystone, Star City, Opal...sometimes Gotham…they come from everywhere…” Valentina answered. “They are the money to run the operation…so they are the most important part of the club.”

“Club? For real?” Barry asked trying to swallow all the information.

“This is an underground entertainment club working in the shadows.” Valentina said pointing up to the upper floors. “Tomorrow you will see the Auction and the Arena. In one night tens of millions, no maybe hundreds of millions are at stake in this type of luxurious gambling.”

Barry frowned getting angrier. “You gamble with peoples’ life?”

Valentina nodded. “It is a membership–only secret club called the “Hall of Knights” but I guess the correct term should be _Hall of Gladiators_ …”  Valentina explained patiently. “Every night meta-humans are bought to fight in the arena for their owners. The rich put their bets on their meta slaves, normally the Alphas are the ones used for the fights and the omegas are used for prostitution and breeding. The fights in the arena are quite a show, tomorrow you will see one…and you will understand why they are getting very famous and are attracting a lot of attention.”

Barry paled at the information. He thought the meta-human trafficking case was big but not complex business. He needed to stop this fast. He needed to escape and put an end to this with Oliver and Len’s help.

“But I don’t understand…” Barry said innocently. “If we have our powers blocked with these chokers how do the meta-humans use their powers during the fights in the Arena?”

“We have a designed a place that looks like an amphitheater surrounded with special walls to support and keep the powers of the meta-humans inside the fighting area, so when the meta-humans are inside, the chokers are turned off so that they can fight freely and give a good show. I’ve heard that the Flash have a prison called The Pipeline to imprison the evil meta-humans he captures. It shares similar characteristics.”

“What if they don’t want to fight?” Barry asked defiantly.

“The audience decides…I guess it depends on the mood.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Barry spat furious.

“It means that they decide to kill the meta-human, spare him or humiliate him...but normally they fight on survival instinct. You will see.”

Barry shivered scared thinking of the dead bodies he found with Julian working on the case at the riverbank, the sand in their bodies, the rape evidence...the bruises and wounds in their bodies healed over time that looked like they had been in a terrible fight with another meta-human…probably at the arena, the chaffed wrists, the brand of the Fleur de Lys like a symbol of slavery…everything was coming together in the worst possible way.

Suddenly the door of the white room opened and another doctor entered.

“Seems our time for chatting is over.” Valentina said at Barry and turned to see the doctor who entered the room. “Take a sample of his blood. I want to know right away if he is a meta and take the rest to the lab to determine his powers.”

Barry swallowed nervous. They were going to found out that he was the Flash if they took his blood samples. He was doomed. He didn’t know what to do. Barry stared concerned at the doctor on his right side getting ready to take his blood. Barry tried to struggle but the man quickly grabbed his arm and took the sample.

“How long for the blood results to be ready?” Barry asked Valentina.

“Just a couple of minutes. The first test only tells us if you are a meta human. The scientists here created a chemical that reacts with the blood of meta-humans, so if your blood reacts and turn blue, we continue with the rest of the examinations…if not we get rid of you.” 

“Right…” Barry whispered concerned looking at the white lights over him. “And how long you will have to wait to learn about my powers?”

“My…my... aren’t we eager? Or maybe _nervous?_ Hiding a secret _Bartholomew?_ ” Valentina said teasingly and Barry glared annoyed. “Probably a couple of days to have the full report of your powers, we have a lot of samples in line and we have only one scientist working on that. I’m not going to lie. We could seriously use a little help from Mercury Labs or even Star Labs. I recently heard in the hallways that the scientist there are really good in their respective fields.”

Barry scoffed at the irony while secretly feeling proud of Caitlin and Cisco’s talent.

“They are the best...but they are not insane to participate in this nightmare.”

“Shame…” Valentina smirked. “Dr. Bridge… give Mr. Allen’s blood sample a high priority status on the lab.”

“Will do.” The doctor said nodding and exiting the room.

Barry paled.

“Now we wait a couple of minutes and if you are indeed a meta-human then we proceed.”

“You are all sick.” Barry stated disgusted. “This is illegal. We will stop you.”

Valentina scoffed. “Right. Can’t wait to see the CCPD trying to stop us…weren’t the clues of your meta-human trafficking case mysteriously disappearing?”

Barry narrowed his hazel eyes with hate. “Lewis.”

Valentina smirked at Barry’s realization. “As you can see they won’t get very far in their investigations. All clues will be destroyed as well as all the leads…all the witnesses...they will be running in circles and by the time they find us it is going to be already too late for you sweetie.”

The speedster groaned angry. “There are many out there who will stop you.”

“If you are talking about the Flash and his team of idiots, don’t worry …” Valentina stated proud. “We are currently working on a trap to capture him…the Flash is in the top list of meta-humans we want.”

Barry sighed at the irony. “Good luck with that…”

“There’s already a high bid for him.” Valentina explained. “He has a lot of enemies who will like to have him as a slave.”

“You don’t even know if he is omega or alpha.” Barry murmured.

“They don’t care. They want him for the Arena not for breeding...well if he happens to be an omega that surely will increase exponentially his worth and it would change the bids, but the chances of him being an omega are too low...he must be a strong male alpha, he is too powerful.”

Barry scoffed rolling his eyes. “Yeah, I guess he is a _strong alpha_ …”

Suddenly a blue light on the right corner of the room turned on and Valentina smiled. “Congratulations Mr. Allen it seems you are indeed a meta-human male omega. You are going to be quite popular at the club.”

Barry cursed his damned fate.

Dr. Vostok ignored him and she inspected one page of his file.

“Mr. Allen when was you last heat?”

 Barry remained stubbornly silent.

“When was the last time you took your pills?”

The speedster suddenly got frightened. He had forgotten again about his pills at all. He took them in the morning before leaving the house but now he didn’t have any. He remembered how bad and vulnerable he felt during his heat and he didn’t want to get in that situation in a place full of soldiers, alphas and scientists.

Valentina closed the file and smiled darkly at Barry. “Enjoy the next test.”

Barry’s blood ran cold with terror when he saw Valentina walking towards the room’s door and two soldiers entered dragging a strong male alpha in chains half naked who reminded Barry of Eddie and Dr. Bridge following them.

“Let the alpha stimulate the omega for ten minutes. We need to get pheromone levels from the air and sweat and slick samples.” Valentina explained looking at Barry with curiosity. “Don’t harm the omega. He is too valuable so don’t be rough. Stimulate his scent gland to make the test faster and easier. For this examination, it’s completely forbidden the use of chemicals or aphrodisiacs, I want natural results, no biting, no knotting, no claiming, just fingers allowed and don’t damage the goods or you won’t like the consequences. Understood?”

The soldiers and the doctor nodded.

Barry’s eyes widened. He needed to escape from the platform he was restrained. He didn’t want to get touch by another alpha that wasn’t Len.

“W-wait!” Barry yelled to Valentina. “Wait!!”

The woman turned curious. “Yes?”

“I’m mated!” Barry exclaimed hoping that it will save him from his fate. “I’m mated…I have a soulbond.”

The woman’s green eyes widened in shock and then she laughed at Barry’s cute attempt to escape his fate. “I have to be honest. You almost got me there but I know you are lying. You don’t have your alpha’s bite mark on your neck. We checked you.”

“I swear I’m mated. My powers erased the bite from my skin, but I have the soul bond.”  Barry explained with urgency wondering if Len was feeling his fear...wondering if Len was going to feel his humiliation if another alpha touched him without his consent.  

“Your powers?” Valentina repeated. “Now I’m intrigued, but I will wait for the test results…we have encountered many meta-humans that lie about their powers and that usually ends badly for them during the fights in the Arena, so excuse me if I don’t trust you. Now that we have a sample, we will get to work analyzing it and figure out the truth.”

Barry kept quiet and glared at the woman.

The Russian doctor hesitated for a moment and then she started walking towards her prisoner. She moved closer to Barry and leaned forward so they were face to face.

“Tell me Barry…I’m curious…if you are mated. Who’s your mate?” she asked icily.  

Barry’s heart stopped. He couldn’t tell Len’s name and put him in danger. He was an idiot. Barry frowned and turned his face to the side defeated.

“You know…” Valentina started with a wide grin resting his cold hand over Barry’s heart. “The soulbond can be easily broken. I just need to kill your alpha.”

Barry’s heart started beating wildly.  “Don’t you dare.” He spat trying to fight the bonds holding him down.

“Interesting.” She said with an evil grin. “You weren’t lying. You are indeed mated but you don’t want to tell me his name. You want to protect him.” She hummed entertained and lowered her face more to whisper in to Barry’s ear. “I’ve heard that when you kill a bonded mate the one who survive feels everything…they feel they soul shatter in a thousand pieces and burn. They feel a void so cold in their hearts that they lose their minds from the agonizing torture that lasts depending on the connection of the mates...the stronger the soulbond the harder the torment.”

“Don’t you dare to hurt him.” Barry threatened through gritted teeth.

Valentina laughed sending shivers down Barry’s spine. “What a feisty omega…but don’t worry cutie. We will find out soon enough who is your Alpha and then I will kill him myself...Thanks for the heads-up.”

“NO!! Don’t touch him! I swear that if you hurt him I will kill you.” Barry swore trashing on the metal platform.

“Empty threats won’t get you out of here Mr. Allen…and if you are indeed mated I guess your Alpha is going to feel disgusted with you after this.”

Barry’s eyes widened hurt. 

“Silence him... I’m tired of his voice.” Valentina ordered leaving the room and Dr. Bridge, who looked exactly like Mason Bridge, the Pulitzer- winning journalist who worked with Iris at the CCPN in the original timeline nodded grabbing a gag to muzzle Barry’s threats.

Barry couldn’t breathe. He needed to stop her. Valentina was going to find out Len was his alpha so easily thanks to the stupid news. She was going to kill him because of him.

“No! NO!” Barry yelled scared feeling the rough hands of the doctor near his face to silence him. “Don’t touch me! GET OFF ME! VALENTInnngphf….”

The speedster felt his tears fall freely and the gag choking him. He needed to stop this. He didn’t want Len to feel how they touched him.   

Dr. Bridge quickly followed Vostok orders to make the examination run smoothly.

“The Alpha will have ten minutes.” The doctor ordered and the soldiers pushed the slave alpha over Barry and chained him to the examination table. “Then I will collect the samples.”

Barry closed his eyes with fear. He was trembling. The unknown alpha must have noticed since he whispered a soft _“I’m sorry…but if I don’t do this they will hurt me again…”_ and Barry understood that they were both victims in this nightmare. The alpha started scenting and stimulating Barry’s glands on his neck and the speedster started feeling a warm sensation run through his body…a strong heat beneath his skin igniting with a gentle burn of desire clouding his mind. He gasped and clenched his fists trying to fight the sensations but his heart started beating faster and faster and he was getting breathless. Suddenly the alpha was all over him. Licking and sucking his neck, touching him and Barry tried to fight all the undesired feelings. The omega held his breath when a rough hand slid over his chest, navel and stopped over his hardened length.

“Mppghf…” Barry groaned trying to escape. His wrists and ankles were starting to bruise with the friction against the restraints. He couldn’t get free. He wanted to yell, to push the alpha away from him…to stop this hell. He wanted Len. He wanted his alpha’s protective and passionate warm touch… _not this…maybe this is what he deserved for changing the timeline._

“You are so beautiful...” The Alpha murmured in awe and lost in the lust and Barry squeezed his hazel eyes shut trying to pull away while warm tears started falling down his face. He was feeling so ashamed. “God…you smell so good…is irresistible...your scent is addictive…”

The Alpha increased the friction of his hand over Barry’s covered bulge and the speedster started struggling harder but the heat was increasing and Barry threw his head back fighting the pleasure he felt whining against the gag. To his shame, his briefs were already sticky and wet with precum and he was losing the control of his body.

“Take the omega’s underwear off and stimulate his hole.” Dr. Bridge ordered dryly taking notes and the alpha in his hazy mind followed the instructions lowering the omega’s black briefs uncovering Barry’s dick and hole. Barry had never felt so exposed in his life…to be naked in front of two soldiers, a scientist and alpha abusing him was degrading to say the least.

The Alpha quickly started teasing Barry’s wet clenching hole until he slipped one and then two fingers inside and started pumping them hard into the submissive omega. Barry’s body was glistening with sweat and he was starting to moan against the gag. Shamefully, his cock was swollen and getting incredibly hard.

“God…you are so wet…that it is sinful…and your cock is weeping” The alpha groaned and pushed his fingers deeper to hit Barry’s prostate with strength and the omega instantly arched up at the hot sensation moaning loudly through the gag. He couldn’t control his body’s natural response to the stimulation of an alpha so Barry’s body released a huge number of intoxicating pheromones through his sweat in to the air.

“Good!” Dr. Bridge exclaimed taking the air sample with a small instrument and he smiled registering the impressive number of pheromones.

Meanwhile, the alpha growled in response of Barry’s inebriating scent and released his strong pheromones to lure Barry into submission. The alpha felt his strong arousal and need to claim Barry and everything changed quickly. The alpha became suddenly violent and possessive and entered quickly in to a frenzied rut ready to claim Barry with his hardened length and knot. The speedster noticed the change immediately and started struggling against his bonds. _“I’m mated…please…”_ he tried to say against the gag weakly and out of breath to the alpha over him but his pleads were muzzled and incomprehensible.

“Mghff…mpghff…” Barry groaned hurting his throat but he needed to get Dr. Bridge’s attention to stop this and thankfully it worked.

“Ten minutes are up. Take the alpha away!” Dr. Bridge ordered and the two soldiers clearly aroused by the hot scene before them reacted and moved to try to unchain the alpha but the alpha growled at them possessively.

“He is entering to rut!! Get him off the omega!” Dr. Bridge yelled with urgency and a soldier pushed a button in a device to shock the alpha with the choker to subdue him but the alpha just growled in his frenzy resisting the pain of the electricity in his neck in his euphoric state. The Alpha who had clearly lost his control thanks to the omega’s scent attacked the two soldiers who approached him with incredible strength leaving them unconscious to protect his new perfect omega.

Dr. Bridge terrified quickly sounded the alarm inside the room and suddenly four soldiers entered the white room. They used without hesitation Taser guns to subdue the alpha who collapsed unceremoniously over Barry.

The soldiers quickly moved to unchain the blond alpha and they pushed him away from the omega who was trembling scared. The soldiers dragged the unconscious alpha against the floor and disappeared from the room.

Barry let out a muzzled sob of relief that it was almost over. His eyes were red and puffy and he couldn’t breathe properly. He had never been so afraid in his life even counting his fights with Zoom and the Reverse Flash. He sighed and shifted uncomfortable in the metal table since he was still unsatisfied. His length was still hard and forgotten and his hole leaking an obscene amount of warm slick completely prepared to take an alpha’s knot. He blushed ashamed of his ragged appearance.

“It seems that during the process you hurt the smooth skin on your wrists and ankles...” Dr. Bridge said exhaling worried inspecting the wounds that were bleeding. “Dr. Vostok won’t be happy about this.”

Barry closed his eyes tired ignoring the man and started silently crying from shame after the shock. Through the soulbond he suddenly felt Len’s emotions…disgust, anger, wrath, sadness and nauseas like Vostok told him he would feel. Barry sobbed against the gag feeling sickened with himself and helpless. He wanted to throw up. He didn’t deserve Len anymore.      

The doctor quickly grabbed the slick sample prodding inside Barry’s hole pleased to see that the omega produced a lot of lubrication that was leaking down his thighs and ordered the soldiers to release the prisoner from his tight restraints. Valentina entered the room and her eyebrows raised impressed to see the disheveled and submissive appearance of the omega.

“Results?”

“A success. He is perfect.” Dr. Bridge said proud and impressed handing the notes to the woman. “His reaction to stimuli was incredible. The perfect meta-human omega for breeding.”

Valentina smiled pleased. “Perfect…Lewis is going to be really pleased with the results. Tomorrow we will present Barry at the club for the auction before the fights in the Arena, he will be the main attraction. I will talk to the higher ups.”

“Legion?”

“Yes. Merlyn, Thawne and Darhk are going to be really excited to have finally a _male meta-human omega_ to auction…this will mean a lot of profit.”

Barry’s heart started beating wildly at the mention of the Reverse Flash and Merlyn...they knew that he was the Flash. They were going to kill him.

“But we still don’t know anything about his powers.” Dr. Bridge turned to see the omega hyperventilating and ready to pass out from the strain, fear and anxiety.

“Don’t worry. We will soon.” Valentina said smirking looking at Barry. “Get him ready. We need to get him branded for tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~nervous~ Sorry for the angst and hurt in this chapter...  
> So...how was it? Any feedback?  
> Shall I continue? Are you still with me?


	7. The Hall of Knights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m back! Finally haha ♥ Sorry for the long wait and thanks if you are still reading this crazy story :D  
> Please read the warnings below!
> 
> ***TRIGGER WARNINGS***  
> In this chapter there is A/B/O dynamics explicit sexual content without consent!!  
> Trigger warning: Non-con stuff...so please proceed with caution.  
> You have all been warned! ♥ I apologize in advance for the mess.

**“** **Maybe the wolf is in love with the moon**

**and** **each night it cries** **for a love, he will never have...”**

 

* * *

 

“I found five industrial processing plants of sand in Central and three at Star City,” Cisco said proudly tapping the keyboard of his computer at an impressive speed that could put Barry to shame. “There’s one here up the river that could be the place where Barry is being held and it could make sense with the bodies the police found at the river bank.”

Leonard nodded, at least they had a clue or a lead of the location of his mate, but he knew the team was fighting a race against time. They didn’t know what the kidnappers could be doing to Barry since the vibes weren’t working...probably because Barry was unconscious, or maybe it was something else, but Len was getting worried since it had been two hours since Barry disappeared and he couldn’t sense him at all.

“I’m going!” The Mayor stated looking at Mick and Mark.

“No, wait! We should scout the place first.” Wally offered, looking at Leonard thinking of Barry’s lessons. “We can check the five plants faster and report immediately if we find where Barry is being held, then we can come up with a plan…”

Len groaned. He didn’t want to stay at Star Labs doing nothing while his omega was in danger, but the kid was right. It was faster to check the places first and then make a plan.

“Be careful,” Harry added concerned. “Remember that we have no idea of what we are up against and that they are hunting metas.”

“Don’t worry at least we are not omegas like Barry,” Jesse added trying to reassure her father but her words landed heavily like a cold bucket of water over Joe, Henry, and Len.

“Still…” Harry said apologetic and worried looking at the two beta speedsters. “Promise me you both will be careful…”

"Promise..." Jesse said and the speedsters disappeared in a blink.

Cisco immediately tapped into the communication system to give them the different addresses while Caitlin sent the information to Felicity for the Arrow team to help them investigate at Star City.

“I don’t feel comfortable just waiting,” Len said worried pacing around the cortex like a caged wolf. “They could be hurting him. I haven’t sensed him since he disappeared.”

“If you haven’t felt anything through the bond it means that he is probably unconscious,” Caitlin explained and Cisco nodded.

“Boss, should I contact the Rogues?” Mark asked worried about the kid.

“Call Hartley, tell him to keep an eye on every camera of this damned city.”

“Will do,” Mark said taking his phone to call the youngest rogue.

Lisa sighed looking at her brother. “We will find him fast Lenny…I promise.”

“Not fast enough…”

Mick looked at the computers of the cortex, with crossed at arms, following the small triangles that represented Kid Flash and Jesse Quick on the screen. Sometimes he wished he had speed like the doll to be out there helping as well, but then the pleasant thought that he was going to incinerate with his blazing flames the assholes that captured Barry made the wrath of his soul satisfied.

Suddenly Len gasped and he felt the ghost sensation of a massive headache in the back of his head. He could hear the clattering of metal chains in the distance. Len grabbed the rail of the computer’s desk for support and tried to concentrate on Barry. “He is waking up…” the alpha murmured and everyone turned their heads to stare silently at Barry’s mate.

Henry Allen finally breathed knowing that his son was alive.

“Len, can you try to get information about his location through the bond?” Lisa asked hopefully. “Any clue that might help?”

Len shook his head. “I don’t think so, Barry is feeling disoriented and tense. He is clearly not focused and he is terrified.”

Henry lowered his glance to see the screen of his phone remembering the sound of Barry’s mug shattering against the floor of the lab and his son’s phone crashing under pressure. He closed his eyes mortified.

Len sighed.  “I can also feel his not alone.”

“Cisco!” Jesse’s voice sounded in the cortex. “The first two places at Central are abandoned. There is no one here! We will move to the third location near the river bank.”

“Copied!” Cisco said turning to look at Len who suddenly groaned feeling a surprising shock of electricity running through his body. The alpha tightened his hold on the cold rail of the desk, holding a scream and groaning in pain.

“Lenny?” Lisa said softly. “What’s wrong?”

“They are hurting him…” He panted, closing his blue eyes trying to calm down when a second excruciating shock made his body tremble and he collapsed to his knees.

“Lenny! Oh, God!” Lisa whispered running towards her brother. “What’s happening?”

“Those bastards are torturing him with electricity…” Len said breathless feeling his alpha instinct burning with pure hate. He was going to slay all the damned souls that dared to hurt his innocent omega. He was going to freeze them all and shatter them in a thousand pieces.

“I’m going to kill them…”

“I will be more than glad to help you, buddy,” Mick added angrily giving his best friend a hand to pull him up. “The doll…can you feel him?” Mick murmured softly. “How is he?”

Len concentrated and there was an empty void. No feelings.

“He is unconscious _again_.” Len hissed pissed and Mick scowled feeling guilty. His job was to keep Barry safe and he had failed the cutie and his best friend.   

“Cisco!” Wally’s voice sounded in the cortex.

“Wally! Did you find anything?” Cisco asked with expectation.

“No, the five industrial plants of sand in Central were clean. We are going back.”

“Thank you, guys!” Caitlin added worriedly. “We will ask the Arrow team if they have any leads.”

Henry and Joe shared a concerned look.

“I can’t lose him, Joe…” Henry added sitting on a chair and exhaled worried. “I can’t lose my son…”

Joe sighed and rested a hand on Henry’s shoulder. “We will find our son.”

“Felicity! Any news of the plants?” Caitlin asked hopefully through the communication system thinking that maybe the Arrow team was luckier.

“No. Oliver is inspecting the last one, but it seems they are all clear,” Felicity explained through the call. “I’m sorry guys, we will keep looking…”

“Thanks…” Caitlin added and Cisco banged his head hard against the table defeated.

Caitlin exhaled looking at Barry’s Flash suit on display and looked back at Cisco with concern. “We will find him...” She murmured softly touching her friend’s shoulder.  

“How come there’s nothing? _NOTHING!”_ He said looking at the computers of the labs. “It’s impossible to hide an operation of human trafficking so big and where the hell is the stupid sand of the bodies coming from?”

“What if they aren’t exactly hiding?” Mark asked and everyone turned to see him, but Mark just glanced at his boss trying to convey a message with his eyes.

Caitlin frowned looking confused between Mark and the Mayor.

Len growled angry understanding Mark’s statement.

“General Eiling.”

Mark nodded and Mick frowned.

“That bastard!” Len roared and he suddenly felt a wave of fear hit him hard. He felt shivers run icily down his spine, but he knew immediately that those feelings weren’t his. Barry was awake again and wrath was consuming him. Len clenched his fists tightly.

“Lenny?” Lisa said softly but her older brother didn’t react.

There was a long silence until Len spoke again.

“They are taking a blood sample,” Len said lifting his blue eyes to see Caitlin paling with the news and the alpha held his arm feeling the sting of a needle.

 “Oh no!" Caitlin murmured. "They are going to try to find out Barry’s powers…” She explained troubled and Lisa turned to see Cisco with a nervous expression.

“They can’t find out that Barry is the Flash!” Lisa yelped. “They are going to kill him! Or worse!” 

Len walked away towards the med bay to concentrate and increase his connection with Barry. He needed to find his omega fast and he needed any kind of clues. He could feel Barry’s sudden urgency like he was trying to explain something and suddenly his heart halted with fear. The speedster was a storm of emotions and Len was having trouble keeping up with that tidal wave. Suddenly he couldn’t breathe and he was choking.

Lisa, Caitlin, and Cisco stared scared at the Mayor feeling useless. They didn’t know what to do.

“Lenny…breath…” Lisa murmured scared. “You can breathe!”

Caitlin knew how confusing could be the feelings of a soul bound, especially with a bond so recently established. The Mayor closed his eyes and he was trembling. The alpha started feeling a warm sensation run through his body, a strong heat beneath his skin igniting with a gentle burn of desire clouding his mind. Len gasped and clenched his fists trying to fight the sensations but his heart started beating faster and he was getting breathless. This wasn’t pain, it was lust and pleasure. Len closed his eyes and he felt a rough hand slithering over his chest, navel and over his length and a wave of nausea hit him hard, but this time it was his own feelings. He was sickened. They were abusing and touching his omega and he could feel Barry was dying of shame, yielding to the unwanted pleasure. Len growled angrily sensing his omega was crying and in shock.

“Len?” Mick said softly approaching his best friend.  

Len felt cold tears in his eyes and he suddenly realized he was no longer standing, he was on the floor feeling helpless and disgusted with himself since he failed at protecting his omega. He felt sickened and he wanted to throw up badly. _What kind of Alpha let his omega get hurt like that? Abused…Raped?_ He didn’t deserve Barry. He had always thought that the soul bond was a beautiful gift, feeling your mate’s happiness, love, protection, warmth, but now it was a nightmare, feeling Barry’s despair, humiliation, hate, and pain…he felt useless. He felt unworthy of Barry soul bond.

“Lenny…” Lisa whispered afraid looking at Len’s face full of despair.

The Alpha stood up silently without a word and walked in front of Barry’s best friend.

“Cisco! Vibe me! Last time it didn’t work maybe because he was unconscious, but we need to find him now! He is awake!”

Len wiped away his tears and extended his hand to give it to Barry’s best friend.

“Okay. Let’s try it again…focus on Barry using the soul bound.” Cisco explained quickly, grabbing Len’s hand.  Barry's best friend closed his eyes and suddenly everything was a blur. He was no longer in the cortex at Star Labs, he was now in a very dark and scary corridor of an underground old _factory…_ no…it was _a military base._ Cisco turned and saw some doctors dragging a young man through the dark passageway towards a metal door at the end of the long corridor. He followed them silently and fast and when they entered the big room full of cells and prisoners, he recognized his best friend while they threw him to the floor unceremoniously and then two big soldiers grabbed him by the arms.

“Barry…” Cisco murmured concerned looking at Barry’s weakened state. The speedster was only using black boxers and a metal choker and his wrists were wrapped in bloodstained bandages.

 _“We are going to find you!”_ Cisco murmured softly. _“I promise…”_

Barry winced at the rough hold of the soldiers and tried to escape twisting his body fighting to free his arms but he was lifted and then pushed against a rough stone wall to immobilize him.

“Brand him.” A woman doctor ordered and Cisco noted a strong Russian accent. He tried to take a glimpse of the woman but she was standing in the shadows.

“Don’t…” Barry pleaded, closing his eyes. He was hyperventilating.

Cisco turned to see what Barry was so afraid of and his brown eyes widened. One soldier was taking from a chimney a branding-iron with a fleur de lys glowing red on the end. Cisco saw the soldier smirking and moving towards Barry with a menacing aura.

“This is going to hurt…”

Cisco saw Barry struggling against the men holding him against the wall but it was useless. The soldiers secured Barry’s wrists to two iron loops and one of them turned Barry’s face to the side.

“Can’t let this beauty get his face burned.”

Barry closed his eyes and suddenly the world exploded in an unbearable pain. Cisco yelled breaking the vibe gasping for air and Len fell to the floor screaming feeling Barry’s agony like his own.

Everyone in the cortex swiftly jumped startled at the spine-chilling screams. Mick in a heartbeat ran towards his best friend to hold him and Caitlin and Lisa towards Cisco.

“Len…are you okay?” Mick asked pale.

“They are branding him.”

“What?” Joe and Henry asked in unison.

“They are branding him like a slave…” Len repeated between gasps. He could still sense the excruciating pain Barry was feeling.

“With the Fleur de Lys?” Joe asked thinking of all the bodies they found and that Barry and Julian investigated.

Len nodded breathlessly.

Joe closed his eyes feeling despair.

“He is in a military base…” Len explained through gritted teeth feeling a fading pain in his shoulder. “They are holding him in an _underground_ military base.”

Joe and Henry’s eyes widened.

Wells sighed. “This is far bigger than we expected if the military is involved.”

Cisco nodded still panting on his chair, still traumatized by the fear and pain he just lived through his vibe and the intense soul bound of Len and Barry.

“Is Barry still in pain?” Caitlin asked with tears in her eyes.

“No, not anymore, he is unconscious again,” Len stated. “But we need to find him soon.”

“I will start a search on all military bases in Central and Star City.”

“Wait…” Len added panting. “It was an old base with a huge underground system…the walls were of rough stone. Cisco! I need a map of Central.”

The engineer nodded and quickly typed on the screen and a map of Central City appeared. Len stood up and approached the screens before him.

Joe and Henry were silently watching the Mayor.

“Barry told us that the CCPD found bodies on the river from the meta-human trafficking case here…” Len added pointing with his finger at the riverbank. “He mentioned that the CSI was thinking that the trafficking could be by ship through Central, to Keystone and Star City…right?”

Joe nodded.

“The river is approximately 21km in length…” Len said moving his finger up to the north of Central, to the mountain range. “I think the base might be around this area, which is not far away from the city, is near Keystone and it could have his own private dock to transfer meta human slaves to Star City.”

Joe’s eyes widened. “I think you might be right…”

“But what about the sand?” Caitlin asked confused.

“Not sure yet…” Len confessed frustrated. “It’s a shot in the dark but it might work.”

“I will look for bases around that area…I can bet General Eiling is doing this without the government authorization and also…there was a woman….”

Len nodded. “The doctor. Russian accent. I will ask Hartley to search for her.” Len added grabbing his phone to call his rogue hacker.

“A doctor?” Caitlin asked intrigued.

“I think they are experimenting on meta-humans,” Cisco explained. “And Barry is one of the rare male omega with powers…he is probably really valuable to them as a test subject. I can bet she was the one that asked for Barry’s blood sample.”

Caitlin sighed. “If she is a Russian doctor maybe you should check also for military projects related to meta humans. Maybe we could find some illegal research or something?”

“I agree and maybe we should inform Felicity as well,” Cisco added.

"Definitely," Caitlin stated. 

For a moment, there was a small silence, but it was quickly interrupted with the sound of the arrival of the two speedsters to the cortex without any clues about Barry’s location and the sound of Joe’s phone.

“It’s Iris,” Joe stated answering the call that lasted about two minutes until the detective suddenly turned to ask Cisco to put the news. Everyone turned to see the screen and they were shocked to see Captain Singh and Julian Albert talking about Barry’s disappearance at the CCPD lobby. The rumor that the Mayor’s omega was kidnapped spread on the media like wildfire.

“It’s an ongoing investigation,” Singh stated angrily. “We won’t disclose any information about the case that could endanger the life of our youngest CSI.”

_“Does Mayor Leonard Snart know that his mate was kidnapped?”_

_“Did the kidnappers ask the Mayor for a ransom?”_

_“Was this a personal attack towards Mayor Snart or is it related to the meta-human trafficking case since Allen is an omega?”_

_“Is Barry Allen a meta-human?”_

“No comments,” Singh added dryly and Len closed his eyes feeling completely lost.

 

* * *

 

Everything was hazy and cold. Barry was barely aware that he was being dragged by two doctors through a very dark and scary corridor of an underground military base. He blinked and noticed that they were taking him into the last door. When they entered the big room, he observed that it was full of small cells with meta human slaves. The doctors threw him unceremoniously to the floor and he gasped feeling his knees collide with the stone floor. He was about to stand up when another two big soldiers grabbed him roughly by the arms.

He closed his eyes scared and he suddenly heard it.

“Barry…”

It was Cisco’s voice. They were looking for him. They were vibing him. Barry struggled and then winced at the rough hold of the soldiers. He tried to escape twisting his body to free his arms but he was lifted and then pushed against a rough stone wall to immobilize him.

“Brand him,” Valentina ordered leaning against the door frame, hiding in the shadows.

 “Don’t…” Barry pleaded, looking at the chimney in front of him and the branding-iron with a fleur de lys glowing red on the end. The speedster closed his eyes defeated with fear and started hyperventilating waiting for the inevitable pain. One soldier quickly took the branding-iron and smirked and moving towards Barry with a menacing aura.

“This is going to hurt…”

Barry started struggling against the men holding him against the wall but it was useless. The soldiers secured Barry’s wrists to two iron loops and one of them turned Barry’s face to the side.

“Can’t let this beauty get his face burned.”

Barry closed his eyes and suddenly the world exploded in an unbearable pain. Barry yelled in agony trashing hard against the soldiers holding him in place. He could feel the scorching heat of the blazing iron burning his tender flesh above his chest and near his shoulder and he let out another bloodcurdling scream arching his back from the stone wall while feeling his world fade out of focus.

The pain was excruciating and he couldn’t think anymore. The smell of burning skin was nauseating and he felt beyond humiliated. The soldiers were laughing at his pain and tears. Barry gasped when the iron rod left the contact with his skin and he fainted from the endless agony and shame. His body was suddenly held only by his wrists bound to the iron loops of the wall.

“Unchain him,” Valentina ordered dryly. “I want him prepared for tonight. There’s already high expectations on the male omega auction and there are two high bids to have a private _rendezvous_ tonight with him during the Arena.”

The soldiers nodded and unchained the branded male omega from the wall. Barry fell to his knees and one soldier grabbed him by the arm to pull him up. Barry was trembling and sweating from the pain.

“Walk!” One soldier ordered pushing the speedster forward but the young omega stumbled and fell on his hands and knees abruptly.

Valentina rolled her eyes painfully and took a step forward looking severely at the soldier.

“Are you an idiot?”

The soldier froze.

“He is more valuable than you are or you will ever be,” Valentina stated icily. “So, don’t hurt him, if anything happens to him you will pay. Understood?”

The soldier nodded scared and quickly grabbed the speedster in bridal style and Valentina smiled pleased.

“Better. Follow me.”

The Russian doctor, four soldiers, and a male doctor walked through the eerie underground base until they reached an old elevator. Valentina pressed the number four and they swiftly went up into the area full of private cells used for the high-priced omegas ready for auction.

They reached a metal door with the number two on the side and Valentina opened it with her identification card.

“Put him on the bed.”

The soldier entered and placed carefully the weak omega on the bed. Barry was still quivering in pain. A doctor reached the side of the bed and inspected the burnt flesh on the omega’s shoulder.

“He has a high fever.” He said feeling the omega’s sweaty forehead. “He is really burning up.”

Valentina nodded. “Give him some painkillers and bathe him. I want him perfect for tonight and wearing the outfit for the auction. Understood?”

The doctor and soldiers nodded.

“Call some women omega slaves to bathe him. I don’t want any alpha near him that could trigger his heat and I will be back in a couple of hours. I expect to see him ready for the auction.”

Valentina left the room followed by the doctor, but the soldiers stayed outside the omega’s room guarding, waiting for the women slaves to appear and do their jobs.

 

* * *

 

At seven o’clock Valentina walked through the hallways escorted by two soldiers. She arrived at the omega’s room and she frowned at the sight. Barry Allen was still undressed, wearing only black briefs struggling against the soldiers that were holding him down and the women who were trying to dress him.

“What the hell is going on here?” Valentina asked annoyed. “It’s late and he isn’t ready!”

“He refuses to wear his outfit.” A soldier spat angrily holding the fine tunic. “And it is really difficult to try to dress someone by force without hurting him!”

Barry glared harshly. “I refuse to wear that.”

The outfit was an elegant blue sleeveless body-hugging, one-piece, silk tunic with silver embroidered and thick laces trimmed at the mandarin collar, sleeves, and edges designed to completely show off the body of the wearer. The tunic below the waist seemed like a long skirt with loose fabric strips similar to the strips of leather skirts roman soldiers used but instead of leather, it was silk. The lower part also had wide openings on either side from the waist down that Barry suspected it was designed to reveal his long legs. He shuddered with the idea of using the lewd outfit in front of many horny alphas wanting to buy him to rape him.

“I refuse,” Barry stated defiantly.  

“Well, you have an option,” Valentina stated smirking darkly. “You either use the _ridiculous outfit_ or you go naked…your choice cutie. I really don’t care what you choose either way works fine for me.”

Barry groaned humiliated struggling against the soldiers. “Fuck you!”

The Russian doctor smirked. “I must confess I like feisty omegas, but we don’t have time for this nonsense…drug him.” Valentina ordered and a male doctor nodded grabbing an injection with a blue serum.

Barry’s eyes widened. “No…no…” Barry repeated fighting to get away from his imprisoners.

“If you don’t behave…” Valentina murmured sinisterly. “I will make you submissive by force.”

Valentina’s patience ran out and she took the dose injecting the speedster in the arm. Barry gasped at the feeling and quickly the world started to fade out of focus.

“I promise that when you wake up you will be the main event.”

 

* * *

 

Julian was desperate.

After Captain Singh’s intense interview with the CCPN, he reentered the lab to continue looking for clues that could help find Allen, but to his frustration, there wasn’t anything, no fingertips… no hair from the kidnappers, no skin, no witnesses, no shoe prints, no videos form the security feed…there was nothing…

Whoever kidnapped Barry knew perfectly well what he was doing… Julian groaned.  There was also the mystery of _how the hell did they manage to take Barry out of the precinct without anyone noticing?_ Even Barry’s bodyguard, Mick, confessed that no one exited the precinct with Barry through the front door at the lobby and the photographers and paparazzi waiting for Allen didn’t notice anything… and there was no one hurt except Barry…it was almost like an inside job…and that meant a turncoat… _but who?_

 

* * *

 

Barry’s eyes fluttered weakly. He was feeling extremely hot and dizzy. He tried to move and realized that his arms were tightly held above his head and that he was gagged. He was hanging by his wrists and his feet were barely touching the ground.

The speedster lifted his hazel eyes confused and noticed that he was in the middle of a luxurious circular lobby _in display_ surrounded by a loud crowd. He was wearing the blue and black tunic decorated with silver ornaments that Valentina had demanded him to use and he was wearing black leather arm braces probably hiding the injures that he suffered struggling against the alpha who stimulated him against his will a couple of hours earlier at the lab.

Barry moved a little trying his restraints and he felt a cool breeze below his waist. He lowered his glance and blushed crimson noticing that he wasn’t wearing any underwear and that his tunic was a little too revealing if he moved abruptly since the flaps moved freely. The omega also registered that he was barefoot and that his feet were also chained to the floor.

Barry breathed deeply trying to calm down but his heart was beating too fast and he realized that he was trembling.

He needed to think fast a way to escape this hell without his powers. The omega slowly eyed the luxurious place where he was held and he noticed that every single person in the crowd was well-dressed and that they were enjoying the event...everyone was laughing, drinking wine or champagne, talking and some of them eyeing him with lewd glances that sent shivers down his spine.

Barry shuddered. There was something eerie about being in the middle of that madness. It was a despairing and drowning feeling of loneliness. An overwhelming realization that no one there cared for him as a _human_ , he was just a slave…an expensive omega for a stupid auction. Barry swallowed fearing his fate. He was terrified and there was nowhere to go.

The speedster saw two men stopping in front of him to inspect his body from head to toes with a lecherous smirk and he closed his eyes. He wanted to escape this nightmare. He wanted Len. He wanted a warm and protective embrace and he wanted to be back home.

“Beautiful long legs…” the man said lustfully.

Barry opened his eyes and stared at the crowd gathering around him. He easily noticed that they were all Alphas, thanks to their strong scents that were beginning to overwhelm him. Barry gasped though the gag, trying to fight his body’s response to the hormones in the air.  He remembered that he hadn’t taken his pills and he had read that heats can be triggered by soul bonding an alpha, by forgetting the stupid pills or by being surrounded by too many alpha hormones. Just his luck.

“But he is mated.” A young man said. “I can feel his alpha scent still lingering on him.”

Barry exhaled relaxing a bit, maybe no one would want him.

“Not a problem, you just need to kill his alpha.” A third man added smirking moving forward to the middle of the lobby, in front of Barry. “This beauty deserves to be a challenge.”

The man touched Barry’s face feeling the omega tremble and slithered his hand down towards the omega’s tight ass. Barry tried to struggle but the alpha just smirked.

“You scent is delicious.” The unknown alpha whispered against Barry’s ear. “I promise I will win you tomorrow at the auction and claim you.”

Barry closed his eyes defeated.

  

* * *

 

General Eiling arrived at the military base hidden in the northern mountains at dusk. There was a heavy downpour when he got off the car to swiftly enter the clandestine facility followed by two soldiers. He quickly glanced at his wristwatch and saw that he was on time to see the new fights at the Arena.

“General Eiling.”

The General halted and looked to his left to see Dr. Valentina Vostok walking towards him at the lobby.

“Dr.Vostok…” Eiling murmured dryly. “Good timing. Any new developments in our research?”

“Plenty…” she assured her superior. “And I came to inform you personally of our latest achievement. Last night Lewis Snart managed to capture a healthy meta-human male omega.”

Eiling eyes widened in amusement. They had been hunting for a male omega for a long time without success. “That’s really good news.” He stated starting to walk through the passageway towards the Arena and Valentina and the soldiers followed him silently.

“What about his powers?” the General asked curiously.

Valentina sighed. “The omega’s blood samples are being analyzed at the lab with a high priority status, but his meta-human powers are still unknown, so far I suspect it has something to do with accelerated healing.”

Eiling’s interest in the male omega increased instantly. “Accelerated healing?”

Valentina nodded.

“That’s incredibly convenient for our research.” Eiling murmured thinking of all the possibilities. All the experiments and surgeries that omega could sustain. All the training and tests. “I want him.”

“Too late Sir…” Valentina said unhappily. “The Legion…well Damien Dahrk already ordered the subject to be auctioned.”

“What?” Eiling asked annoyed at Damien’s decision. “A specimen like him is too valuable to be used just like a whore…Where’s the omega?”

“He is already on display at the lobby,” Valentina explained. “Tomorrow will be the auction.”

“Show me.”

The Russian doctor nodded and the General followed silently through the hallways until they reached a balcony in the middle of the facility.

“He is down there.”

The General reached the edge of the balcony and he saw in the middle of the lobby a young man held by his wrists with long chains with his feet barely touching the floor. The omega looked lean and weak and he was dressed in a really expensive outfit that fitted his body leaving little to the imagination.

“Enjoying the view General?”

Eiling turned startled to see Damien Dahrk smirking.

“He is quite captivating,” Damien explained. “It seems the alphas in the crowd were thrilled with the omega’s scent. The only problem is that the kid states that he has already mated with an Alpha which lowered his price a little.”

“Where did you find him?” Eiling asked curiously.

“Lewis stated in his report that the kid is a badge at the C.C.P.D,” Darhk said uninterested with the details.

“No, not a badge… he is a C.S.I.” Valentina corrected and Eiling turned swiftly to see again the omega on the lobby. Eiling narrowed his eyes and he suddenly gasped loudly surprised to find Barry Allen…the Mayor’s omega… no the _fucking Flash_ on display like a sex slave. Eiling unexpectedly burst out laughing and Valentina and Damien stared at him frowning coldly like he had lost it.

The General’s laugh was so loud that it startled everyone passing by. They had the fucking Flash and they didn’t even know it. Oh, that was rich… Eiling breathed trying to calm himself but then he remembered his conversation with Leonard Snart and he couldn’t stop thinking that Leonard must be blaming and cursing him for the kid’s disappearance and he snorted amusedly.

“Are you okay?” Valentina asked curious lifting an eyebrow.

“More than fine…” Eiling stated breathing deeply and he noticed that Allen lifted his glance to see them on the balcony. The kid’s hazel eyes widened with fear recognizing Eiling and the General smirked.

“Just enjoying the coincidences. It’s funny how fate sometimes works in mysterious ways.”

Valentina scowled at the weird comment. “Sure…”

“I want to enter the auction. I want Barry Allen.”

“You want to fuck him?” Darhk asked at The General suddenly disgusted with the image.

“What!? No!” Eiling groaned annoyed. “I want him for my research.”

“Wait. You know _his name?”_ Valentina asked surprised.

“Yes, he is quite famous…” Eiling said wondering if he should tell them that they had the bloody Flash, but then he realized that if he told them that Barry Allen was Central City hero, the kid’s price would go up and he wanted the speedster to use him like a lab rat. “He is the Mayor’s mate. Today’s news was all about him. The media is going crazy with his kidnapping.”

Valentina’s eyes widened surprise. “Leonard Snart. He is Leonard’s mate?”

“He is…”

“And Lewis Snart kidnapped his son’s omega to sell him like a sex slave to other alphas?” Valentina asked in shock.

Eiling nodded. “Apparently.”

“That’s heartless.” She confessed amazed.

“I found it funny that _you_ of all people find it heartless Dr.Vostok,” Eiling stated and Valentina shrugged. “Anyways, can I have a meeting with him tonight?”

Darhk scoffed. “I’m afraid not. He is already reserved for tonight. You arrived too late Eiling, but maybe you can have him tomorrow morning for some tests if you promise not to ruin the merchandise. I want the kid perfect for the auction.”

Eiling nodded. “Deal. Then I want Allen tomorrow to do some tests.”

“Deal…”

“So, who booked him tonight?”

“Central City’s Mob Boss.”

 

* * *

 

After an hour and a half, when almost all the crowd started to disappear into what Barry suspected was the entrance of the Arena he heard a loud laugh from above. Barry lifted his glance and he felt his heart stop at the sight of General Wade Eiling looking at him. Barry froze and his face went pale. He needed to escape. Eiling knew that he is the Flash and Damien Darhk was beside him. He could easily inform the Legion that they had him and that included Thawne.

Barry started struggling against the chains holding him to no avail. His respiration increased and his fear was overwhelming. He turned to see back again to the balcony and the group was gone. Barry struggled harder against the chains but without his powers every attempt to break free was useless.

After a couple of minutes, two soldiers approached him from behind and started to unchain him and Valentina approached the omega.

“So how do you feel Mr. Allen, did you like being the center of the attention?” Valentina asked teasingly knowing that the kid wouldn’t be able to answer thanks to the gag on his mouth.

Barry glared with an intensity the made the Russian doctor shiver and he saw Eiling smirking and Damien inspecting him.

“I must confess that you look pleasing to the eye…” Darhk added. “Many of our top clients had already requested to participate in your auction. We expect to make an important profit thanks to you.”

Barry quickly grasped that from the Legion only Merlyn and Thawne knew he was the Flash and apparently, they haven’t informed Damien about his secret identity.

“Take him to Scudder’s private box,” Valentina ordered to the soldiers. “He paid the highest bid for tonight.”

Barry's eyes widened hearing the name of Central City’s mob boss. He had been the lead CSI in many cases involving Sam Scudder's heists. He shook his head and Valentina smiled darkly.

“Have fun…”

Immediately, Barry was dragged away from the lobby, towards a private room, from a chain connected to the collar on his neck. He was tired and his bare feet were stumbling with every step. His hands were bounded to his front. The soldiers suddenly halted in the long hallway in front of a door and they opened it to reveal an exclusive box full of mirrors that overlooked an impressive arena that Valentina mentioned was known as _The Hall of Knights._

The Arena was an enclosed area, circular, like a medium colosseum, surrounded by a crystal dome that reminded him of the glass used on the Pipeline cells.

Inside the crystal dome, at the lowest point, for maximum visibility, he finally discovered the mysterious origin of the sand in the bodies of the meta-human trafficking case. Everything was finally connecting. The sand on the bodies was from the illegal battles held in the arena for the pleasure of crime families, rich assholes, and sick doctors.

Barry’s fists clenched angrily. He needed to stop this. He observed the place trying to figure out how to stop this madness. He knew that in ancient Rome, the sand in the Colosseum was used to absorb the blood and that below the arena, there was an elaborate underground structure, like a subterranean network of tunnels and cages beneath it, where gladiators waited before the fights began…meaning that under that monstrous structure the meta-humans were being held there against their will. He needed to go there and free everyone, if all the meta humans fight back they would surely win.     

Silently a man entered the private box and Barry was pulled back to give the man some space.

“So, this must be my omega…” Sam Scudder said pleased eyeing Barry up and down. “He is much more beautiful than Valentina stated.”

Barry glared at the dangerous alpha and crime boss before him. He easily recognized Scudder from the pictures of the criminal records and profile at the CCPD.

“I hope you enjoy tonight’s show.”

The man gestured the soldiers to place Barry on the seat beside him. The soldiers grabbed the omega and pushed him to sit on one of the chairs with a perfect view over the arena and chained his arms tightly to the chair and separated his legs to bound them to either side. Barry blushed uncomfortably feeling a little exposed.  

“If he tries something, you can use this to shock him with the collar on his neck.” A soldier explained giving Scudder a small control. “We will be outside.”

“Thanks…I’m going to keep that in mind and just to be sure…” Scudder clicked the control and Barry tensed arching his body and groaned into the gag closing his eyes tightly fighting the overwhelming pain of the electricity running through his body.

Sam smirked at Barry’s pain and clicked the control again to stop the torture. Barry collapsed limply against the chair, panting heavily.

“Perfect.” Sam nodded pleased and the soldiers left to let the alpha and the omega have their privacy.

Scudder inspected Barry’s sweaty face and smiled.

“I must confess that I have never encountered a male omega so stunning...and the clothes fit you perfectly, you have a really nice body...”

Barry glanced away angry and feeling ashamed.

“I heard that this is your first night at the Hall of Knights. You will enjoy the show. The display of the power of the meta-humans fighting for their lives and freedom is stunning and tonight there are two fights scheduled.”

Barry glared sickened and the door of the private box suddenly opened.

“Pardon the intrusion.” An attendant said softly and Scudder motioned the man to enter.

“Sir, the items you ordered are here…” he explained putting a small box on the luxurious table next to Scudder’s seat with a newspaper. “And the Cabernet Sauvignon from your private collection. 92. Screaming Eagle.”

Sam nodded pleased and the aide served delicately the glass of wine.

“Tonight, I want to celebrate,” Sam explained stealing a glance at Barry’s mortified face. “Tonight, I own the most valuable possession of Central City’s Mayor.” 

Barry’s eyes widened while the attendant left them to their privacy.

“I know who you are Barry Allen. The youngest and best C.S.I at the C.C.P.D who on several occasions presented pieces of evidence on the courthouse to incriminate my associates, foster son of detective Joe West and current omega and mate of Mayor Leonard Snart…the question now is…do you know who am I?”

The speedster glared coldly and Sam roughly took Barry’s gag off.

Barry coughed and swallowed. His throat and mouth were dry.

“I know.”

“Tell me.”

“You are Sam Scudder, known as Mirror Master since you can control all reflective surfaces after the particle accelerator explosion, you gained in the last two years the control over all the gangs and all the crime families in Central City successfully running a crime empire in the city with a blood-stained stranglehold.”

“It seems you are well informed.”

“That’s my job.” Barry spat angrily. “The CCPD will catch you and then I will personally make sure you rot in Iron Heights for all your crimes.”

Sam laughed loudly. “I would like to see you try Mr. Allen…”

The omega struggled against the bounds holding his wounded wrists to the chair.  

“I wouldn’t do that…” Sam said observing Barry’s efforts to free himself. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Barry scoffed rolling his eyes.

“Such a stubborn omega, by the way…did Leonard ever tell you that you look rather cute when you are angry? You pout.”

“Go to hell, Scudder,” Barry said coldly.  

“And your scent,” Sam whispered leaning to his side to inhale Barry’s scent. “Is alluring…almost intoxicating…can’t wait to make you mine.”

“I will never be yours…”

“I must differ, If I win the auction you will be mine,” Sam explained thrilled. “When I heard that Lewis Snart kidnapped you I was really excited.”

Barry turned to see Sam a little confused. “Why?”

“You see, I hate the perfect Mayor Leonard Snart. He has always been my rival, always ruining my heists, always ruining my underground empire, but now I finally have something he wants. I finally have the upper hand.” Sam explained suddenly taking something from the table beside him and he threw it on Barry’s lap. The speedster looked down and he saw a newspaper and the headline was about his kidnapping, there was a picture of him and Len happy and Barry swallowed hard trying not to cry. 

Sam stared at Barry’s emotions reflected in the young omega’s face like an open book while taking a sip of his wine. The kid was clearly too innocent and naïve for the world.  

The omega turned to glare at the alpha disgusted. “I will rather die than be yours…”

“You know Allen, this is one of the most expensive wines in the world,” Sam explained moving his glass of wine. “I won it in an auction with the highest bid of $500,000, any connoisseur would describe this wine like exceptionally impressive, stunningly proportioned, of great purity, with a sweet core… _just like you_. You are truly beautiful and now I understand why Snart chooses you as his mate.”

“We will stop you, Scudder.” Barry snarled angrily.

Sam scoffed amused. “I don’t think so. I always win Barry and I plan on winning you on the auction...just imagine what I am willing to pay just to have you, just to see Leonard’s face contort with the pain of seeing and feeling his omega suffering while raped by another alpha… _by me.”_

Barry tensed uncomfortably on his chair.

“Valentina warned me that you already have a soul bond…but she didn’t know at the time that you are Snart’s mate…” Sam said slithering his hand from Barry’s shoulder to the omega’s neck. “But there’s no mark here…the doctor explained to me that it had something to do with your meta human genes and healing capabilities…” Sam whispered leaning closer to Barry’s face. The Alpha was starting to get lost in the sweet scent of the scared omega in his hands. “I wonder what your powers are…”

Barry turned to see Sam’s green eyes full of lust.

“You will never know.”

Scudder lounged forward and kissed hard the omega before him. Barry groaned and bit the alpha roughly drawing blood and Scudder laughed into the kiss grabbing Barry’s hair hard to hold him still while he claimed Barry’s lips. Barry moaned and tried to move his arms but he couldn’t, he was getting breathless and losing all the air in his lungs. Suddenly Sam grabbed the newspaper on Barry’s lap and threw it out of the way to touch the omega’s thighs. Barry tensed and started struggling against the unwanted touch of the dangerous alpha.

“Stop moving omega!”

“Stop touching me! You are not my alpha!”

“Soon I will be. If I buy you, the contract states that I can use your body, however, I want to and I’m going to have so much fun…”

“No…stop!” Barry pleaded scared feeling Sam’s hand teasing him and slowly going up.  

“You are making a beautiful face Barry…” Sam added dangerously looking at Barry gasping. “Be still or you know what happens If you defy me…I just want to inspect what I’m paying for…I promise I won’t hurt you.”

Sam’s hand swiftly grabbed Barry’s length and the speedster closed his eyes tightly.

“I can’t wait to fuck you. I want to have my knot so deep inside you that you will forget Snart. I will train your ass, pounding it so hard and as many time as needed until you beg for me.”

Barry felt warm tears falling from his eyes. He didn’t want any of this. He was aware that he changed selfishly the timeline but he didn’t deserve this. Barry swiftly felt a wave of hate and wrath and recognized Len’s feelings and emotions through the bond.

“Len…” Barry murmured softly completely humiliated. “I’m sorry…”

“You are feeling him…” Sam said interested and he smirked. “Is he mad that I’m touching you… that I’m pleasing you? Or is he disgusted with you for being a whore?”

Sam started stroking Barry harder and with the right pressure. Barry struggled against the bonds holding back his moans. The speedster’s breathing quickly hitched and he started feeling a burning sensation of embarrassment and desire. He needed his alpha.

Sam teased Barry’s weeping cock and coated his hand with the omega’s precum leaking on the tip, making Barry’s length slick and wet in his palm. He intensified the strokes and Barry gasped, breathing deeper since he was getting close. Barry bit his lip painfully to avoid moaning.

“Don’t hold your voice back…” Sam whispered, his hand slowing painfully. “I want to let Leonard know that you are a naughty omega…”

Barry gripped the sides of his chair and Sam chuckled darkly.

“You smell so good, I can’t even imagine how submissive you are on a heat….”

Sam picked up the pace, pumping harder and faster, feeling his own length starting to get harder thanks to the omega’s scent and sounds.

“Ugnnn….” Barry moaned arching his back.

“That’s it…come for me…” Sam growled intoxicated with Barry’s pheromones. “Come for your new alpha.”

Barry tried to struggle with his body but in the end, he came hard giving over into the overwhelming sensations. His whole body shuddered and his vision darkened. Sam pulled his sticky hand away smirking at the hot mess over the mortified omega and he observed his masterpiece. There was cum all over the kid’s outfit, his brown hair was disheveled, soft lips red and swollen and the omega was gasping numbly with tears staining his face.

“You were perfect,” Sam stated pleased turning to see the fight on the Arena. “You are worth every diamond and gold Barry Allen.”

Barry glanced away from the crime boss and observed that the fight had already begun. He hadn’t even noticed. His mind was dazed and he was feeling truthfully broken. He stared at the blue lights against the white strong whirlwinds in the arena colliding impressively but his mind always drifted towards Len. The speedster shivered. He wished he could break the soul bond somehow. He could still feel Len’s anger, pain, and shame in his soul.

Barry wanted to forget everything, to break free from his reality… so he tried again to concentrate on the fight but he failed. There were a lot of sounds, blasts, explosions, laughing, cheers, yells…but everything seemed so far away and swirling out of control. He was losing everything, his freedom, his mate, his mind…he was just in the middle of his downfall. Barry closed his eyes regretting that he never had the chance to thank Len for giving him the best days of his life and now he will never have the chance.

He just wanted to turn back in time and go back into Len’s arms.

“I can’t wait anymore,” Sam growled and stood up starting to unchain his omega. “I will have you tonight…”

“What?” Barry asked still in shock.

Sam freed Barry from the chair and forced the omega to stood up.

“I can’t wait for the auction…”

Barry stared at Sam’s green eyes and noticed that they were completely dilated, he was clearly aroused and he was producing a strong scent full of hormones. He was going in to rut.

“Scudder…wait…” Barry said but the Alpha just opened the door to take the omega away. He needed to claim Barry. The soldiers guarding the door were about to announce that Sam was taking the omega out of his private box when Sam opened two portals to the Mirror world and the soldiers disappeared in a blink of an eye. Barry’s eyes widened, if Sam took him to the Mirror World he was going to be lost forever. Barry tried to run away but the Alpha shocked him with the collar and Barry collapsed on the floor panting.

“You won’t escape…”

Sam pulled Barry up and then down the hallway towards the lobby when they swiftly took a turn and they collided hard with Eobard Thawne who was just arriving to see the fights of the Arena. Eobard growled annoyed and then his eyes widened at the beautiful chained omega before him.

“Flash?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS A MESS!! I'm sorry!! Was it bad?  
> Let me know your thoughts!! ♥  
> I know I am a really slow writer so thanks for reading and waiting! :3


	8. Nothing is forgiven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said in the first chapter that I have no idea of what I'm doing haha... I still don't know what I'm doing with this story.  
> Ready for the mess? :D Enjoy!! :3
> 
> Please read the warnings below!
> 
> ***TRIGGER WARNINGS***  
> In this chapter there is A/B/O dynamics explicit sexual content without consent!!  
> Trigger warning: Non-con stuff...so please proceed with caution.  
> You have all been warned! ♥

**“The man I most want dead. The man I'd give anything to kill…**

**is the man I now want to claim.”**

 

* * *

 

“Flash?” Eobard murmured surprised looking at the disheveled and weakened appearance of his young enemy and Barry froze scared feeling his face growing pale.

“The Flash?” Sam asked turning around searching for the annoying scarlet hero wondering how the hell the speedster found the military facility. “Where?”

Eobard suddenly started laughing hysterically looking at the oblivious crime boss. Scudder sighed irritated turning to see the evil speedster.

“Thawne what the hell are you laughing a-?” Sam didn’t finish his question since the Reverse Flash hit him hard with his speed force on the face.

Barry suddenly jolted startled feeling Sam’s tight grip on his wrist disappear and he saw Mirror Master flying backwards until he hit a wall with a loud bang. The crime boss coughed blood a couple of times at glared at the blonde leader of the Legion.

“What the fuck Thawne?” Sam roared angry from the floor. “Are you insane!? I’m your bloody client!”

“No one touches what’s mine.” Thawne growled heated walking ominously towards Sam.

“What are you talking about?”

“He is _my omega_.” Thawne snarled dangerously at the other alpha.

“Allen?” Sam scoffed amused. “No! He is not! Sorry mate but tomorrow is the auction and I paid for him _tonight_ …so he is _mine.”_

Thawne smiled wickedly at Sam with his eyes flashing red. “Then I will have to change that.”

Suddenly there were mirror shards flying in the air and red lightning clashing with an overwhelming power destroying the hallway. Barry shivered at the dreadful sight, afraid of the outcome. If Mirror Master managed to win against Thawne he was going to get probably raped by the alpha in rut or he could get taken in to the mirror world…if Thawne wins…he had no idea what was going to happen but probably nothing good.

Barry took a step back, afraid of getting in the crossfire and unexpectedly Barry’s barefoot stepped on something small and cold. He lowered his glance and he surprisingly saw an opportunity to escape. The device to control the collar on his neck was now lying forgotten on the ground…Scudder probably lost it during the fight.

Barry lifted his glance to see Thawne and Scudder distracted in their stupid alpha death match, trying to kill each other with their powers, so he swiftly grabbed the control from the floor without thinking it twice and he ran as fast as he could from his two kidnappers. Clearly, it wasn’t the best plan. He knew he couldn’t outrun a speedster, but he needed to at least try.

He didn’t look back, he raced through the long hallways looking for an exit or at any rate a place to hide. He found a door on his left and he anxiously tried to open it but it had a lock. Barry groaned and continued running. The omega rounded the corner and he could feel the cold air of the facility shocking his throat and lungs as he inhaled deeper and faster. Luckily for him there wasn’t soldiers on this area of the base, probably because everyone was distracted with the fights on the arena, so he ran without any obstacle in his path.  

Barry kept running and he finally saw at the end of the hall some elevators and a metal door with a sign indicating the exit to the emergency stairs. He pushed the door open and he ran up the stairs looking for a way to escape of the massive underground facility. His heart was beating frantically and he started to stumble. His legs were aching and he felt like his lungs were going to fail. Barry was tired but this was his only chance to escape and he couldn’t stop. The omega ran up at least four floors until he opened a door and he saw the main entrance of the facility. He saw a beautiful lobby with huge glass windows. It was late at night and there was a heavy rainstorm. Lightning was illuminating eerily the lobby and the thunder echoed loudly.

Barry was trembling and he gasped for air silently, observing the area. There were a lot of armed soldiers on the entrance and a lot of security cameras.

The dreadful realization that escaping without his powers was impossible started to sink in. Barry hid behind a column and inspected the device to control the choker on his neck. To his dismay, it only had the option to switch on or off the charges of electricity but there wasn’t a key or password to take it off. 

Abruptly Barry jolted startled. A loud alarm that sounded like an air-raid siren assaulted the silence of the secret base with an ear-splitting wail. The soldiers immediately got their guns ready in the chaos and Barry exhaled trying to calm his nerves. He needed to escape. He needed to run as fast as he could and get to the mountains to hide in the forest. Barry took a deep breath and started running towards the main entrance, he saw the automatic glass doors opening and the soldiers suddenly aiming directly at him but he didn’t care...he needed to escape or at least die trying. He heard the gunshots and suddenly a red flash appeared in front him almost stopping time.

“Going somewhere?” Thawne smirked appreciating Barry’s flushed face and his expression of pure panic.

The Reverse Flash grabbed roughly the omega’s waist and flashed him away from the danger in a hazy and electrifying whirlwind. Barry closed his eyes feeling defeated. His best chance of escaping was suddenly taken away from him and now he could only surrender to his unknown fate in the hands of his nemesis.

 

* * *

 

It was late in the afternoon when the team was silently investigating for any clues to find Barry. Wally and Jesse were out looking for clues on the meta human trafficking case near the riverbank and doing some flash business around the city to help the people while Len, Mark and Mick were analyzing the maps of the northern area of Central City, Cisco was looking for the military base location and Wells, Caitlin and Lisa were looking for the Russian doctor in the international military databases. The cortex was eerily silent when suddenly Leonard hit the table with his fist freezing the maps and the documents resting over the table and disappeared in to the med bay fuming.

Mick and Mark looked at each other startled and Lisa sighed knowing that Len was probably feeling something through his soul bond.

“I will go…” Mick murmured worried and Lisa nodded.

“Thanks Mick.”

The arsonist entered the med bay slowly and saw Len leaning against the farthest wall of the room with his eyes closed trying to hold his tears back. Mick felt his heart shatter, he couldn’t even remember when was the last time he saw his friend so broken.

“Len…”

The Mayor wiped his tears away and lifted his glance to see his best friend. Cold blue eyes full of pain and agony.

“Mick.”

“What’s happening?”

Len shook his head. “I need to find him. Mick I lost him once when our soul bound was erased and now this…I can’t stay here and do nothing…”

“Len, you can’t go by yourself…you will only get yourself killed or captured and that won’t help Barry at all…” Mick said trying to keep calm, he was probably as anxious as Len. “We are close to finding where Barry is held and Cisco will be able to open a portal easily near the base. We will save him soon.”

“Not soon enough.” Len stated coldly. “I felt.. Barry…he…I…he…”

“He what Len?” Mick asked grabbing Len’s shoulders, afraid of listening that Barry was dead.

“He was abused by another Alpha...he was assaulted again and I couldn’t protect him, but this time it was different…I felt his pleasure and disgust and his hate…he must hate me Mick.”

“Len…don’t be stupid that kid adores you…”

“I’ve been trying to work on our connection…” Len confessed. “I still can’t understand sometimes his feelings…and I want to make him feel safe and protected even if he is far away.”

“Len, you heard Caitlin…she explained you that the bond was still very new…”

“I should be doing something Mick...” Len said frowning.  “I am a terrible mate, I can’t protect my omega, and I can’t protect my city.”

“Come on Len, don’t be so hard on yourself. Jesse and Wally are protecting the city and the citizens clearly understand that you lost your mate…they aren’t expecting you to do anything else than concentrate in finding him…which we will…I promise we will find him soon.”

“Ha! Found it!” Cisco yelled on the communication system triumphant slamming his hand on the table startling Mick and Len.

“I didn’t expect it to be that soon…but that works.” Mick confessed and Len scoffed.

The Mayor ran from the med bay to Cisco’s desk followed by Mick.

“You found the military base?” Len asked hopeful.

“Yeah. Facility 27…is an abandoned military research base located 200 miles away from Central City. It was shut down in 1961 and at some point, last year, it was secretly reactivated by…oh…guess who...”

“General Eiling…” Len groaned narrowing his blue eyes feeling a surge of cold rage invading his body.

“Exactly…” Cisco added typing on his computer to show the team the blueprints of the facility and map. “General Eiling is definitely conducting his illegal experiments without the authorization of the government there. The problem now is that these blueprints are from 1961…if we want to get Barry out and succeed saving all the kidnapped meta humans we need more information about the layout or we could die falling in to a trap.”

Len nodded. “We need to hack their system and get those blueprints now! I will call Hartley…”

“And I will call Felicity!” Caitlin added grabbing her mobile.

“We should get the rogues here to make a plan boss…” Mick suggested. “We can’t lose more time.”

Len nodded. “Call them.”

“And team Arrow!” Cisco added excited to see the Arrow again.

Joe suddenly entered the cortex followed by Iris, Eddie and Julian.

“Joe! Iris!” Cisco said smiling. “We have good news we found the base where they took Barry!”

“Oh, thank God!” Iris exclaimed.

Joe smiled. “Perfect! We need to go there!”

“Not yet, we need a plan and the blueprints!” Lisa explained and Joe nodded.

 “Well maybe we could also have backup from the CCPD with Singh’s help.” Cisco added. “It’s going to be a big operation and we don’t know how many meta humans are prisoners or how many are hurt…”

Joe grimaced. “We might, but we just need to be careful with the CCPD and the information we give to them. We still don’t know who the turncoat at the precinct is and if we give the CCPD our plans we are risking ruining the whole operation.”

Cisco sighed. “Oh, right!  I had totally forgotten about that…”

“Well I haven’t…” Julian added smiling awkwardly.

“WAIT! What the hell is he doing here!” Cisco added suddenly in shock. Julian wasn’t part of team Flash. In the mess, he had completely forgotten about that.

“I filled him in on the identity of the Flash.” Joe explained slowly.

“What?!” Caitlin and Cisco asked in unison.

“Joe…” Cisco murmured. “I don’t think that was a good idea…” Cisco turned to see Julian. “Nothing personal mate…”

Julian frowned.

“I want my son back…” Joe confessed. “And we need all the help we can get.”

“And I want to help find Allen…well the Flash…my lab partner and my friend.” Julian murmured. “I want to be helpful too.”

Joe nodded. “We need more trustworthy people helping us if we want to find Barry soon!”

Cisco nodded still a bit unsure. He knew Albert was a really good CSI but he wasn’t sure that Barry was going to like the idea of Julian knowing his secret identity.

Julian cleared his throat to call the attention. “Anyways, I have been thinking of how Allen mysteriously disappeared from the labs. There are no clues, nothing…is like he just disappeared from thin air, so I decided to watch the pictures on the cameras of the journalist and photographers that were waiting for Barry and I found some pictures that could help.”

Julian walked towards the table with the maps and placed two pictures. Everyone moved around.

“A white light or flash exiting the precinct.”

Mark frowned. “It looks like a malfunction of the camera…or maybe a light trick.”

“I would have thought the same mate, if I didn’t know that there had already been reports of a white light kidnapping the meta-humans and the attack at the precinct where a couple of criminals were killed before they were interrogated by detective West and Thawne.”

“So, what’s your conclusion?” Len asked coldly desperate for answers.

“This is related to the case that brought me to Central City, this has to do with the weird husks we found on the riverbank, this has to do with the investigations I did on India against my parent’s wishes.”

“What investigations?” Mick asked.

“When I was 20 I lost my sister Emma, and I decided to look for the philosopher’s stone to bring her back…I went to India with a team to do an expedition and we were successful, we found the stone, but all my team died that night. They were killed by a glowing light that disappeared. I managed to barely escape with my life, but we lost the stone.”

“So?” Mark asked looking suspiciously at Julian.

“I heard about the husks in Central and I asked the permission to join the investigation. We found in India similar husks near the temple where the stone was buried…and I am completely sure that they are almost identical to the ones we found here in Central. I think the stone is being used to create meta-humans…I took blood samples from the husks and some dead bodies we have found during the investigation and they are a match.”

“But what does the white light, the weird stone and these blurry photos…” Mick pointed at the table. “Have to do with Barry’s kidnap?”

“I think Barry was kidnapped by Savitar…” Julian said with an ominous pause.

“By who?” Mick asked annoyed.

“The God of Speed.”

 

* * *

 

Barry opened his eyes feeling the speed of the Reverse Flash swiftly come to a stop. He blinked a couple of times and noticed they were suddenly alone in a luxurious living room.

“Where-?”

“Do you like it?” Thawne asked curious releasing Barry’s waist slowly slithering to feel the speedster’s ass.

The omega frowned at the unwelcome touch and took a step away from his enemy.

“Welcome to my suite...it’s the only place in this forsaken military base that is worth it.”

Barry slowly turned around and noticed the room had huge window wall overlooking the darkness of the mountains and the flashes of light produced by the thunderstorm. The place was very similar to the apartment where the first Harrison Wells lived in the original timeline and that Hartley wrecked with his sound waves. Barry scoffed. Clearly, the opulent lifestyle was totally Eobard’s style.

“I think you owe me a thank you.”

Barry glared silently at Thawne.

“I did save you from Sam’s attack and rut...or you would rather be getting knotted by him?”

Barry swallowed. “What did you do to Scudder?”

“I put him to sleep… nothing permanent so don’t worry…”

Barry scowled uncomfortable. 

“I must confess that I was pleasantly surprised to see you tonight, _Flash._ ” Eobard acknowledged walking towards the small bar on a corner to pour himself a glass of whiskey and Barry turned worried to face his enemy. He wasn’t sure of what to expect from Eobard’s madness and hate against him.  

 “I wasn’t expecting our meeting to be so soon but I’m glad.” Thawne continued and smiled looking the young omega from head to toes. Barry was beautiful and knowing that his young enemy was an omega was igniting a whole new level of lust in him. “There are some _changes_ in this timeline that I really like.”

Barry remained silent, standing in the middle of the room, trying to hide how bad he was trembling from the fear and vulnerability invading his senses.

Eobard smirked and started swirling the whiskey in his glass, listening to the chinking of the ice cubes, breathing in a fragrance that only years in an oak barrel can achieve.

“I haven’t forgotten about Flashpoint, Barry.” Eobard confessed menacingly.

Barry’s jaw clenched.

“The mirage you created for yourself and where you trapped me for _three damn months_ …changing everything…messing with other people’s life… I want you to know that _nothing is forgiven_.”

“You know why I did that Thawne.” Barry murmured angry. “The whole reason I created Flashpoint was because of you…because of what you did to my life! To my family! To my mother! You killed my mother Thawne!”

“Yes…I killed her _twice_ thanks to you... the selfish hero…”  Eobard said laughing and then he took a drink of his whiskey savoring the strong taste.

“Do you remember Barry, what I told you when I was locked in your stupid glass cage?” 

Barry took a step back remembering too well.

“I see…” Eobard said pleased with the evident fear on the speedster’s face and he placed his empty glass on the bar. “You do remember.”

With cracking red lightning, the Reverse Flash raced in front of Barry and grabbed roughly the young speedster’s face. Barry groaned fighting the pain while closing his eyes.

“I promised you that I was going to destroy your life Barry. One way or the other.”

The omega opened his eyes defiantly and glared at the older man. “If you hate me so much just kill me! END THIS NOW THAWNE!! You traveled back in time to erase me from existence but you failed! DO IT NOW!”

Thawne laughed darkly. “Anger really suits you Barry.”

“Fuck you Eobard!”

The Reverse Flash scoffed amused. “You know…I didn’t always hate you…” The alpha whispered against Barry’s ear teasingly making the omega shiver. “Like I told you before, I was _obsessed_ with you. For so long I wanted to be the Flash, I spent years figuring out how you came to be, duplicated the reaction and it worked. I became _like you_ …but this ability to travel through time revealed the truth…my fate was to become your greatest enemy. I became the reverse of everything you were.”

“You bastard! You ruined my life!” Barry snarled angry fighting the hold of the older speedster.

“No…not yet Barry…but I will ruin you.” Eobard said darkly. “Our race is over and you lost.”

Barry glared and pushed Eobard back with all the strength he had left and tried to run towards the door but he was too slow, the evil speedster just laughed and sped pushing Barry against a wall trapping the omega against his body. Barry gasped arching his back and Eobard grabbed Barry’s wrist pinning them to either side.

“You are not going anywhere…” The alpha growled dangerously while inhaling Barry’s addictive scent. The omega started struggling, trying to get free, but without his speed it was worthless.

“Your scent is so sweet and tempting…” Eobard confessed licking Barry’s neck.

Barry shivered closing his eyes and blushed crimson. The alpha was releasing a lot of hormones to subdue him and the omega gasped struggling. He didn’t want his body reacting to the alpha.

“Release me Thawne...”

Eobard lifted his glance to see Barry’s beautiful hazel eyes. “You know…I should thank you…”

Barry bit his lip nervously. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Thawne smiled excited. “All the changes you made after Flashpoint Barry have been really interesting. First thing I discover is that I’m still alive, I’m not longer a time remnant thanks to this new timeline. Here Eddie Thawne, my ancestor, is still alive so I haven’t been erased from existence.”

Barry’s eyes widened thinking about Eddie.

“I’m not longer a paradox conserved by the speedforce and all the memories returned to me. My stupid ancestor shot himself and weakened me during our battle… I was starting to disappear from existence but I didn’t.”

“How did Eddie survived?” Barry asked confused.

“You.” Thawne explained in awe looking at Barry’s honest shock. “You saved us. You managed to use a new incredible skill with your speed and you reversed just the wound on Eddie’s body successfully avoiding his death…it was impressive…I learned you called it later _time recovery_ …it reverts things or wounds…pretty useful, but not permanent… but it helped your team…well Caitlin to save Eddie just in time.”

“Then what happened to you?”

“I ran.” Eobard confessed. “I was too weakened to fight you and your annoying friends and the capsule to go back in time was destroyed. I was again stranded in your time with no way to get back to the future…to my home.”

Barry took a breath; his mind was reeling.  

“But I had a mission Barry. I needed to go back to my time…so I decided to hide and find another way.”

“Did you found it?”

“Not exactly, but I found something _better.”_

Barry shuddered, and glanced back up at the man.

 “I found the Spear of Destiny.” Eobard said triumphant.

“The…w-what?” the omega asked confused.

“You see…I’ve been busy Barry, while you were playing with Zoom, getting your back broken, I was looking for a way to conquer the world.” Eobard explained tightening his grip on the younger speedster’s wounded wrists and Barry hissed.

“I discovered that the Spear can alter reality itself and allow the wielder to accomplish anything they desire, by speaking a certain phrase in Aramaic from the book of Kalabos. The only problem was that the spear was split into four fragments in different times...but don’t worry I managed to reunite all four pieces with the Legion’s help…”

“You changed our reality?” Barry spat angry and Eobard suddenly laughed hard.

“No Barry, you did. This is all on you, when I was about to use the Spear on the original timeline to rewrite reality to _my desires_ you decided to change everyone’s life by running back in time to save your dear mother. Suddenly I was your prisoner on Flashpoint and you know the rest of the story.”

Barry scoffed amused at the irony.

“You have always had an annoying timing, Flash.”

“Can’t help it.”

Eobard scoffed and sighed. “Anyways…I lost the Spear, so after we returned from Flashpoint I have dedicated my time looking for it, I know that the Spear in this timeline is whole but it’s location is still unknown…”

“I’m glad…” Barry spat.  

“I promise I will find it soon…” Eobard assured the young hero. “But imagine my surprise when I got distracted by another change you made to my life.”

Barry lifted his hazel eyes to see Eobard with curiosity.

“On this new timeline, I am an _Alpha_.” Eobard said biting playfully Barry’s neck and the omega moaned at the rough stimuli on his sensitive scenting glands. “Imagine my surprise when I discovered all the changes my body suffered because of you. The huge size of my cock, the knot, the ruts, the overwhelming desire to claim an omega like you. I can’t even imagine how difficult was for you to learn about your body changes…your needs and lust.”

Barry closed his eyes tense, feeling Eobard’s knee separating his legs a part for better access while mouthing at his neck.

“The slick dripping down your thighs…the burning desire of a knot deep inside of you.”

 The omega gasped at the feeling of the rough pressure of Thawne’s knee against his naked length under the ridiculous gladiator skirt with flaps he was wearing.

“Imagine my double surprise when I discovered that the young CSI Barry Allen...the powerful Flash and my nemesis… was a beautiful omega that I could claim in this timeline.”  Eobard said kissing Barry’s neck. “The most powerful omega in existence…”

Barry smirked smugly. “Sorry to disappoint you Thawne, but I’m already claimed.”

“I know.” Eobard said slowly. “I can smell him on you… your alpha… Mayor Leonard Snart…I saw the news of your relationship… but guess what Barry, I don’t care.”

Barry felt his mouth go dry as he took a shaky breath. “You can’t have me.”

“I will just kill Snart.”

“I won’t let you touch him!” Barry growled angry starting to struggle against Thawne and the older speedster charged his hands with lightning to hurt the omega into submission. Barry groaned at the electrifying pain and stopped fighting gasping breathless.

“Do you know what can I also smell in your irresistible scent?” Eobard asked looking down at Barry’s flushed face. “Your heat…I can guess that the scientist here aren’t giving you pills to control your heats and if I remember correctly the heats can also be triggered by being surrounded by too many alpha hormones and stimuli.”

Barry started trembling. He knew Thawne was right. Since the moment, he was put on display at the lounge of the Arena, he had started feeling hot...like his whole body was warming up and now he could feel the unwanted and intense wave of lust pooling in his navel.

Eobard pressed his whole body against Barry pushing the omega hard against the wall. Barry gasped breathless and Eobard groaned.

“You are beautiful Barry… and soon you won’t be able to control your body, you will be all submissive for me, your hole will get wet full of slick for me and you will be begging me to claim you.”

Barry closed his eyes fighting his body. “Never.” He said defiantly. “I already have an Alpha.”

“Where is he?” Thawne whispered teasingly. “He doesn’t want an omega that has been used as a sex slave Barry. He doesn’t want you.”

“He will come for me and when I get free Thawne you will pay for all the wrong you have done and all the pain you have caused.”

Eobard laughed. “I don’t think so Barry...in a couple of hours you will be a mindless omega in heat and you will need an alpha’s cock to calm your raging lust or it will get really painful for you…but don’t worry I will be more than glad to help”

“I’ll rather die.” Barry snarled. “YOU KILLED MY MOTHER! You, sick bastard! I will never be yours!”

“It’s fate Barry. You and I in different timelines, past, present and future…we are linked across time…” Eobard said finally releasing Barry’s wrists and the omega quickly took a couple of steps away from the alpha. Eobard smiled gazing hungrily at Barry’s tempting body. The broad shoulders, the slim hips and the beautiful blush running down the young speedster’s neck.

“You are perfect.”

“You hate me!” Barry yelled and a lightning fell outside illuminating the dimly lit room.

“Things change...” Eobard explained taking a step forward. “For many years, I saw you growing up…science fairs, soccer games, all the bullying you suffered, you looking up on me as Harrison Wells, your science idol…you were quite adorable and you were so young.”

Barry shook his head. This was all wrong.

Eobard scoffed. “I created you, I took care of you for nine months while you were in comma…you were so vulnerable and helpless, I could’ve kill you then, but fate Barry is tricky…I learned that the hard way…I became your mentor, I saw you cry, laugh, love, celebrate…” Eobard scoffed reminiscing all his memories of Barry. “Time changed the meaning of everything… you changed my existence Barry.”

Eobard took a step forward and tried to touch Barry’s face tenderly but the omega flinched away. The reaction enraged Thawne and he flashed to grab the speedster by the neck and pushed him against a bookshelf. Barry grunted almost seeing stars after the rough impact.

“Soon you will understand...” Eobard said tightening his hold on Barry’s throat. “That we are meant to be Barry. I love you.”

 “W-What?” Barry froze startled at the confession and suddenly he felt Thawne claim his lips mercilessly with an agonizing force. He couldn’t breathe.

“Mphh…”

Barry closed his eyes afraid and Thawne tightened the grip on the omega’s neck. Barry was choking badly. He lifted his hands to push Eobard away but the speedster just grabbed Barry’s left hand and pinned it away against the bookshelf. Barry unwillingly gasped and Eobard seized the opportunity to move his tongue inside of the omega’s warm mouth greedily. Barry groaned disgusted and tried to squirm away from Eobard’s touches but it was helpless. He was powerless against Thawne’s strength. He was getting dizzy from the lack of air and finally Eobard pulled back and Barry gasped for air desperately, coughing and tears were starting to fall from his eyes. Eobard smirked at the sight of Barry’s crimson face, sweating heavily and swollen parted red lips.

“What a lovely face Flash… you have no idea how much time I’ve waited to have you like this Barry…I can’t wait to see your face on heat.”

The young speedster glared angry and ashamed facing his worst demon.

Unexpectedly the mirror behind the bar shattered in a thousand pieces and Sam appeared like a wild storm. His face was bruised and his green eyes well full of lust and hate.

“You stole my omega.” Sam growled at Thawne and Barry groaned rolling his eyes. Unbelievable.

“I already have a mate!” Barry yelled angry and then he saw that Sam was in a frenzy. He was in a scary mindless rut. The scent was intoxicating and Barry took a step back nervous.

“Yes, tell him Barry that you are mine.” Thawne said approvingly.

“What!? NO!” Barry glared irritated.

Thawne smiled brightly at the omega and then he sped with red lightning to clash against the Mirror Master. Barry ran towards the door to try to escape but it didn’t open. Obviously, Thawne was going to trap him. That was probably his karma from Flashpoint. Barry cursed and ran to the other door while the fight was still ongoing and he discovered Eobard’s room. It was big, very neat and modern like the rest of the apartment. Suddenly all the loud sounds of the fight halted. He glanced back and saw Thawne cleaning blood from his face.

“Well, it seems I have to go for a bit.” Eobard said annoyed grabbing Scudder from the floor like a ragdoll. “Clearly, I have some pending business to attend with the Legion, with this lowly alpha in rut trying to claim what’s mine and your auction.”

Barry shivered. He didn’t want to get auctioned. Eobard quickly noticed the young omega’s concern. “Don’t worry Barry. You are only mine and I won’t let anyone buy you…so when I come back I expect you to be on my bed ready to take my knot… understood?”

Barry glared incredulously. He would never betray Leonard.  

Eobard exhaled. “In a couple of hours, you won’t be this stubborn…anyways…I will find the Spear of destiny in this timeline and I will create the perfect world…I might call it _Doomworld_ and you will rule by my side _willingly_.”

 “I won’t let you alter reality Thawne.” Barry warned. “And Cisco wouldn’t approve that name.”

Eobard laughed darkly. “I guess you are right about the name… and I wouldn’t expect less from you…ever the hero, but you don’t have your powers so you are helpless against me...so make yourself comfortable Barry, I know that soon you won’t be when your heat start, but my apartment is all yours…be seeing you, _Flash.”_

The Reverse Flash grabbed Sam and phased through the walls with ease leaving Barry alone in the cold apartment.

Barry stood in shock for a couple of minutes and then he quickly made his way towards the electric fireplace and turned it on. Barry was freezing thanks to the stupid clothes Valentina made him wear. Barry lowered his glance and noticed that his hands and whole body was trembling. He was dirty with his own cum and he felt suddenly filthy and used. Barry collapsed to the floor, over a soft carpet, trembling scared and disgusted. The omega panted scared. He was starting to have trouble breathing and he felt his heartrate increase, he quickly grasped what was happening. He was having a panic attack. Barry felt the tears falling down his face and his chest becoming rapidly tight. Normally he would be able to fight it, to control the anxiety but he just couldn’t he was exhausted. The speedster clutched his hand over his chest thinking that he was going to have a heart attack since it was getting worse. His head was spinning and he felt like he was going to pass out. His vision was getting blurry and he felt his face hit the soft mat.  

“Scarlet…”

Barry saw the flames of the electric fireplace fading in to a blur through his wet eyelashes.

“Barry…voice… concentrate…”

The speedster closed his eyes tightly hearing the beautiful and calming voice of his alpha.

“You need to relax…breathe…”

He wanted to feel Len. Barry felt his heart rate slowly calming down.

“Breath…”

“Len…”

Barry curled on the floor shivering feeling Len’s protective and ghostly embrace through the bond. It was a warm and soothing feeling. His body slowly stopped shaking and he was slowly returning to normal. 

“Len…” Barry whispered softly through short gasps. He wasn’t sure if Len could hear him. The soul bond was still a mystery to him, but he needed to at least try.

“Scarlet are you alone?”

Barry opened his eyes and nodded murmuring a soft _yes._ There was a drowning silence for a couple of minutes and suddenly Len’s image appeared in a vibe created by Cisco.

“Len!” Barry exclaimed surprised and his hazel eyes filled with tears to see his handsome alpha. Len took a glance of Barry inspecting the speedster for wounds and Barry blushed covering himself ashamed of his untidy appearance and smiled awkwardly. “I’m so sorry…I’m so s-sorry…you felt... everything…you must hate me.”

Len’s heart clenched tightly looking at Barry trying to hold his tears back. He could feel his omega’s shame and pain. He wanted to touch the speedster so badly, to embrace him tightly and take him home, but the whole stupid military base was protected somehow against breaches, so they needed to be extra careful.

“Barry, I’m the one who is sorry…I couldn’t protect you…”

The omega shook his head miserable. “I’m not worthy…I’m dirty…they…I…” Barry covered his face with his hands breaking down. Len wanted to feel rage and hate against the bastards who hurt his omega but he tried to calm down to send the proper feelings to Barry. His omega needed comfort and to feel loved and protection.

“Scarlet look at me…please…we don’t have much time.”

“This is all my fault…” Barry said lifting his glance faintly looking at Len feeling miserable.

“It’s not Barry…this will never be your fault.”

There was a moment of silent.

“I love you, Barry Allen and I promise I will bring you home.”

Barry nodded speechless wiping the tears of his eyes feeling Len’s words were true through the bond.

“I love you…” Len repeated trying to reassure his omega through the bond. “And we are all coming for you.”

“I love you too Len…”

Suddenly a loud wailing sound resounded on the military facility and a red light in the room started flashing eerily.

“What’s happening?” Len asked noticing the sound and Barry’s panic written all over the speedster’s face.

“It’s the alarm!” Barry explained scared. “I think they somehow sensed Cisco’s vibe...maybe with Damien’s magic or with some technology…Len we don’t have much time…”

Len nodded. “Cisco found the location of the base.”

Barry nodded pleased with the news. “Len, I can’t use my speed.”

“Yeah we figured…don’t worry we will find a way to enter the base and set you free…”

Barry nodded and then his eyes started widening. The vibe was starting to fade away, probably Cisco was losing his strength from using his powers to project an image thousands of miles away.

“Len wait!! Len, you need to look for the Spear of Destiny!”

“The what?”

“Len listen to me! Look for the Spear, the Legion…I mean Thawne, Merlyn, Darhk, Eiling are all working together and Thawne is looking for the spear to alter our reality… but if we find it first we can protect everyone and we could even use it to win against them!”

“Barry, my priority is to save you!”

“I know. I love you…” Barry said smiling sadly. “But we need it if we want to win and save all the meta-humans that are enslaved in the Arena. Promise me you will look for it…”

Suddenly Len’s image disappeared in to thin air and Barry was left alone again in his glass prison waiting for an answer that never came and that probably would have been drowned by the deafening sound of the military alarm.

Barry sighed tired and stood up feebly. He groaned feeling a sharp pain on his shoulder. The omega swiftly walked towards the bathroom, rushing to avoid the contact with the cold tiles freezing his unprotected feet and he halted in front of the small mirror placed over the sink.

There he inspected the wound on his shoulder. The burned mark of slavery was starting to heal. Barry sighed and slowly lifted his glance and he was shocked to see the huge black shadows under his eyes and his deteriorated look definitely caused by the lack of food, the rough treatment he was receiving, the constant sexual abuse, and the speed dampener on his neck.  

Barry felt angry. He was a hero. He should be saving the people on the arena, not waiting for his friends to save him. He grabbed the edges of the sink tightly breathing deeply, he needed to keep calm and stay strong. Len was coming for him and hopefully it won’t be too late… _late_ being the keyword…since without his pills, he was really vulnerable and he was already feeling his heat threatening dangerously. His body temperature was rising too fast and there was a burning sensation and sensibility on his skin. His breathing was getting faster. He swallowed hard. He needed to calm down. The omega glanced to the side and saw Eobard’s shower. Last time the cold water didn’t help him at all to ease his heat but maybe a warm bath would at least help him washing away the memories of the dirty and lustful touches of his enemies.

 

* * *

 

Len gasped feeling the daze of Cisco’s vibe fade and he turned around to see everyone at the cortex with an anxious look on their faces and swiftly a rainfall of questions poured.

_“Is Barry okay?”_

_“Is he hurt?”_

_“How’s the doll?”_

_“Is the cutie okay?”_

_“How’s my son?”_

_“Did you talk to him?”_

The Mayor frowned a little overwhelmed of seeing his omega looking so fragile and then nodded. “Barry is fine… he is strong and he looked… _tired.”_ Len explained clenching his hands in to fists. Probably everyone easily noticed that he was hiding the reality from them, but truthfully explaining to Joe, Henry and Iris, that Barry was being constantly abused and that he looked weak and sick was only going to cloud their judgements and the team didn’t need that. It was better this way.

Everyone nodded silently knowing that there was much more that the Alpha wasn’t saying but they respected Len’s decision.

“We need to move fast.” Len explained. “Barry asked me to look for the Spear of Destiny…I’m not sure what that means, but he told me that it was the only way to defeat the Legion…which he quickly explained that consisted of Eobard Thawne, Damien Darhk and Malcolm Merlyn. He explained that they are working with General Eiling.”

“And Savitar?” Julian asked. “The turncoat?”

“No, Barry didn’t mention that name.” Len explained. “And he didn’t mention the turncoat.”

The CSI frowned. “Strange…”

“I will inform Captain Singh that Darhk and Merlyn are involved with the case.” Joe added grabbing his mobile and Eddie agreed with the idea.

“I will immediately inform team Arrow.” Cisco said and Caitlin nodded.

“Inform who?” Oliver asked amused startling the whole team.

 

* * *

 

After the warm bath, Barry grabbed some clean clothes from Eobard and climbed over the soft bed to try to rest for a while. Thankfully the annoying alarm of the base was turned off and maybe he was going to be able to get a relatively good night sleep. Barry curled on his side and watched the rain falling hard thinking of Len.

The sound of the rain was really relaxing and he was slowly starting to drift off when a white lightning fell on the mountains illuminating the room brightly accompanied with a loud thunder.

Barry frowned.

There was a man on his room.

The omega tensed and moved slowly on the bed to shift to a sitting position. His heart was beating fast on his chest. It was impossible to enter Thawne’s room since the door was locked and he didn’t hear the door open at all.

“Who are you?” Barry asked nervous feeling defenseless.

The distorted voice in the shadows laughed and answered with a very familiar voice.

“I’m the future Flash.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys that this was a crazy mess! :O Hopefully it was good? Ugh I don't know?  
> I swear that I still don't know what I'm doing with this story. ~Sighs~  
> Any thoughts? (I need them haha)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> If you want to talk! ♥ My tumblr: lotusvalkyrie.tumblr.com


	9. Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?  
> Yay! Good news! I'm not dead and I'm back with this fic!   
> Sorry for the long wait and thanks if you are still reading this crazy story.
> 
> Small recap: Barry changed the timeline so the a/b/o dynamics exists. Len is the Mayor of Central City and hottest alpha bachelor, Mark is Len's bodyguard, Mick is Barry's bodyguard and they are all metas. Cisco is a millionaire engaged to Lisa Snart. Barry's relationship with Len was a secret from everyone until some photos were leaked. Iris is married to Eddie. Caitlin and Ronnie are married. Wally and Jesse are speedsters. Lewis Snart is alive and working at the CCPD. There’s a meta-human trafficking case going on. There's a turncoat at the CCPD. Meta-humans are getting kidnapped by a white lightning. Eobard is alive. Scudder is Central's City Crime Boss. Sam and Eobard fight for Barry. Eobard wants Barry to be his omega. Len, Team Arrow, and Team Flash are looking for the Spear of Destiny to save Barry. Savitar appeared. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please read the warnings below!
> 
> ***TRIGGER WARNINGS***  
> In this chapter, there is A/B/O dynamics explicit sexual content without consent!!  
> Trigger warning: Non-con stuff...so please proceed with caution.  
> You have all been warned! ♥ Ready for the mess? :D Enjoy!! :3

**“The darkness begins to rise,**

**leave the lost and dead behind.”**

 

* * *

 

The distorted voice in the shadows laughed darkly and answered with a very familiar voice. 

_“I’m the future, Flash.”_

Barry felt a cold shiver run down his spine. The dark figure had an unearthly and menacing aura that made the CSI hold his breath. The tension in the room was so brittle it could easily snap. Barry swallowed trying to hide how defenseless he felt without his speed while sitting alone in Eobard’s bed facing the mysterious intruder.

“Show yourself.” Barry said wearily.

The unknown meta-human slowly took a step forward leaving the shadows of the room behind and Barry’s hazel eyes widened in disbelief, feeling his fluttering heart stop abruptly. Somehow, the man before him was himself. A little bit _older_ and with a terrible scar covering half of his face, but, somehow, it was in an impossible way _him._

Barry stared silently at his duplicate, too stunned to move or to speak. His surprise was met with an amused chuckle.

“You shouldn’t be that surprised. You travel through time, through earths, dimensions, and the multiverse…and yet you seem surprised about _me.”_

“A time remnant?” Barry whispered narrowing his eyes unsure. The presence before him didn’t feel like a remnant at all. It felt _different_. It felt like he was before himself like he was looking at his own damaged reflection in a mirror radiating an echo of darkness and pain.

His older self, shook his head entertained. “I’m not a time remnant.”

Barry frowned. “You are _me…”_

“Don’t flatter yourself just yet.” The replica answered proudly while smirking. “You are not me, well at least _not yet._ I’m Savitar, the God of Speed and yes...I am _your future_.” The older speedster explained while his eyes inspected carefully his younger self, who was clearly anxious and looking like a young deer caught in the headlights. 

Barry scoffed weakly. “If you are me, then you are not a _God.”_

Savitar smiled mockingly. His younger self-was still so naive.

“You are wrong. I am a God, Barry.” Savitar stated flashing with white lightning illuminating the whole room. Barry barely saw him move and The God of Speed appeared again sitting on the edge of Thawne’s bed, in front of him. Barry froze startled. Even with all of his speed, he wouldn’t be able to match Savitar’s power if he wanted to escape. It was overwhelming to see the raw difference in speed and power, but suddenly the mystery of all the unexplainable disappearances of the metahumans was finally revealed.

“You are _the white light_...” Barry whispered thinking back on his case and the light that killed some meta-humans at the CCPD and the Rival at Iron Heights. “You are also the one kidnapping all the meta-humans. This is all your fault!”

Savitar nodded. “About time you figure it out...for a CSI and a speedster you are a little bit slow.”

“You were the one that kidnapped me after Lewis knocked me out!”

The God slowly leaned forward, closing the distance between them and Barry felt an electrifying shiver run down his spine.

“Why are you so scared?” Savitar asked with a sly grin looking at Barry’s green eyes. “I clearly can’t kill you if _I wish to survive_.”

“I’m not scared.” Barry defied but his voice betrayed him. The whole situation was eerie. He was aware that he wasn’t in front of a _real God_ and he knew that if Savitar was really his future self he wouldn’t dare to kill him, but his future self-was truly intimidating.

“You look so innocent...like a white canvas waiting to be tainted...” Savitar whispered softly with wistfulness. “I guess I can see now why Thawne was so obsessed with us. He was attracted to a deity.”

Barry tilted his head disturbed wondering how on earth he lost his mind in the future.  Savitar looked so different from him, he looked disturbed, powerful and scarred by darkness. He blinked wishing that everything was only a bad dream.

“This is madness...” Barry said holding his temple. “It can’t be real. It must be the drugs they gave me.”

Savitar chuckled amusedly. “No drugs... it’s just that you just don’t understand, _Flash._ You are still blind and you don’t see the whole picture. You are the past, whereas I am the future...” The older speedster drew in closer still, leaving only inches between their faces. “But don’t worry, soon you will become _me.”_

Barry shook his head. He was confused and a little curious. _How on earth did he become Savitar?_ He groaned. This couldn’t be happening...of all the things he expected life to throw at him after selfishly changing the timeline, he honestly didn’t expect to meet his broken and mad future self.

“If you are the future me, why the hell are you here?” Barry asked curiously. “Are you here to help me escape? Are you here to stop this madness?”

Savitar stared at Barry in shock and then he laughed darkly bursting into all-out hysterics. Barry recoiled uncomfortably.

“Saving _you_?” Savitar asked amused. “Change our future? Stop this madness? No. I’m here to ensure _my existence_.”

Barry scowled, glancing at Savitar skeptically. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Savitar sighed. “There are certain things that must happen in this timeline for me to exist...You see, I learned a lot from Thawne, when he was Harrison Wells, in the original timeline and then while he held us captive in _this new timeline you created_.” He explained looking at the room. “He always kept track of changes, paradoxes, and time aberrations to keep the future intact and you Barry, you created _Flashpoint.”_

Barry frowned. “I made a mistake.”

“Yes, a costly one,” Savitar said looking outside the huge window.

The night had already fallen and the landscape was a veil of darkness. The wind was howling, like a wolf into the night and flashes of lightning illuminated the mountains while the thunders reverberated deeply in the military facility.

“What do you mean with a _costly one_?” Barry asked frowning. “What’s going to happen?”

“Your downfall,” Savitar stated while watching his past self with curiosity.

“You mean _OUR_ downfall then?” Barry spat glaring icily at Savitar. His future-self was an asshole.

“Indeed...but like the phoenix, we are meant to rise from the ashes even if we will suffer a fate worse than death,” Savitar confessed remembering his past and Barry stared silently, having dreadful thoughts looping in his mind wondering what could be a fate worse than death.

Barry shook his head. “I don’t understand...”

“You changed everything!” Savitar roared with wrath turning to see his younger self. “Flashpoint changed everything!”

“I just wanted to see mom and dad again...you, better than anyone, know it!” Barry admitted feeling guilty. “I was broken!”

“I know! We have always been broken, Barry! And then you...well... _We selfishly_ changed everyone’s life!” Savitar accused angrily. “We ruined everything!”

“I...” Barry murmured broken lowering his glance. “I didn’t want this to happen...I didn’t want the metahumans to be enslaved...this is a nightmare!”

“I know...I remember...this is your fault... _the always flawed hero_.” Savitar confessed annoyed. “I was you, I know our suffering, our pain...but it’s too late to apologize and in fact we probably deserve it. We are a curse.”

Barry tensed. He had always felt guilty of everything bad that had happened to his loved ones. It was true. He was a curse, maybe he did deserve this hell.

“What is going to happen?” Barry asked afraid.

“Nothing good.”

“Then why are you here?”

Savitar sighed. “There’s one thing that you recently changed in this new timeline after Flashpoint that will affect my future self as a God so I came here to stop it from happening.”

“I changed something?” Barry murmured vexed feeling a silver lining of hope. “What will change in our future?”

Savitar scoffed. “Do you really think I’m that stupid to tell you the way to stop my existence from happening?”

“Well, it seems that the future wasn’t good on us.” Barry offered, looking at the daunting scar on Savitar’s face and the self-proclaimed God growled.

“Maybe it would be better if we stop it from happening,” Barry added slyly.

The God of Speed chuckled at Barry’s reasoning.

Barry sighed stubbornly. “What happened? How did I become you?”

Savitar quirked a brow. “Do you really want to know?”

Barry tensed in the bed clutching the sheets. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know his future and what went wrong, what made him become so cynic and dark, but finally, he nodded.

“Tell me.”

“Eobard,” Savitar confessed darkly looking at Barry’s bright eyes.

“What did he do?”

“He broke us...and when things break, sometimes you can’t put the pieces back together. Sometimes, Barry, there is no turning back.”

Barry felt the sadness and pain hidden in Savitar’s words.

“You will lose everything you hold dear and everyone you love in this war. Even yourself…” Savitar continued ominously. “You will try everything to make the pain go away, but you won’t be able to save _him_ and this scar...” he explained slowly pointing at his face. “...is the painful evidence of that.”

“Who I won’t be able to save?” Barry asked weakly but he already knew deep down the answer. There was only one death that could destroy him so deeply that would drag him into darkness.

“You already know...”

Barry’s heart was aching painfully. He couldn’t lose Len. He just found him in this timeline, he showed him happiness despite his mistakes and flaws. He found happiness and a place to call home. He couldn’t lose his alpha and soulmate.

“You are lying...”

Savitar scoffed. “Why would I lie to you?”

“I don’t know...” Barry muttered miserably.

The self-proclaimed god laughed loudly. “I don’t need to lie, Barry, soon you will meet your demise and you will let the darkness consume you until you become me. That’s your unchangeable fate. _”_

Barry glared. “I'll never let the pain or the darkness, determine who I am. I will never be _you.”_

“Let me stop you there,” Savitar growled leaning forward on the bed grabbing the collar of Barry’s shirt roughly. “You are wrong and I’m the proof of that.”

They stared at each other in silence and Barry realized that Savitar wasn’t lying about their future. He was going to lose Len and everyone he loved and apparently, he wasn’t fast enough to stop that and definitely not strong enough to experience it without losing his mind. Savitar had already lived this nightmare and his darkness and pain were consuming his existence.

“Where I come from, all is already lost...” Savitar snarled. “I tried to be perfect, but it wasn’t worth it...nothing was enough, everything was wrong and it got harder...I lost my soul and there was no turning back.”

Barry shook his head. “We can change everything...”

Savitar scoffed. “We already tried.”

Barry carefully lifted his hand to touch the terrifying scar on Savitar’s face but his older self immediately flinched back. Barry stared wearily and to his surprise, Savitar leaned to the careful touch, closing his eyes. The God of Speed, in his fight to conquer pain and sorrow, had forgotten how warm a caring and kind touch felt. He had forgotten his feelings about his journey to become a God.

Barry sighed. “I can’t fathom what darkness and pain you have suffered losing your soulmate but we can change that together. Help me stop that future Savitar…” Barry pleaded softly. “Together we can save Len...you already know what’s going to happen, we can change it, please. Hope still remains if we fight together....”

Savitar opened his eyes and stared blankly at Barry without showing emotions.

“This is all history to me...it’s been ten years of loneliness and abuse from my alpha...”

Barry’s mind was reeling. “ _Wait! What Alpha? Len would never abuse him or hurt him.”_

“We can change our future...” Barry whispered desperately. He needed Savitar on his side. He needed an ally in this godforsaken place until Len and the team to save him. “I promise I will do everything I can to change everything.”

“We can’t...” Savitar drawled dryly. “I already try it time and time again...”

“I need to try too!” Barry exclaimed defiantly. “I won’t stay here and do nothing!”

“I know you won’t, but you will fail...” Savitar added tiredly. “You will try it over and over again!”

“NO! I will save Len! I won’t stop until he is safe...I won’t give up so easily!”

Savitar’s face contorted in anger and grabbed Barry’s face painfully.

“I didn’t give up easily! I tried countless times to save my love, my alpha, my soulmate but there are things that can’t be changed no matter how much you want.”

“I can’t believe you wouldn’t try one last time! We can do it together! I can help you!”

“He is already dead for me!”

Barry felt Savitar’s words engulf his soul with despair. “You are lying!” Barry yelled angrily. “You still love him and if you are me I can’t believe that you don’t want to try to save him again. Deep down, buried beneath the scars and the pain, that part of you must feel so lonely. But it also knows what it’s like to have a family, friends and a lover...you can have all that back. We can stop the pain together.”

Savitar released Barry and stood up. “You don’t know what you are talking about.”

Barry moved out of the bed and he stood up in front of Savitar defiantly. “Then tell me! TELL ME! Why the hell are you like this?”

“I TRIED TO SAVE HIM!” Savitar roared flashing and pushing Barry against a wall. Barry groaned at the hard collision. “He tried to save me from the hell you are currently living and everything went wrong and I wasn’t fast enough! We are never fast enough! Reverse Flash, _Zoom_...For me, Len had died in my arms a thousand times! TIME AND TIME AGAIN!”

“Savitar! We can stop this together!” Barry cried trying to make his older self-see reason. “Just tell me how to do it and I will! I swear I will!”

“You can’t, Flash!” Savitar growled tightening his hold on Barry. “You already tried and you already failed!”

“I swear I will change everything!” Barry defied his older self. “We can stop the Legion! Tell me how to stop them!”

Savitar lowered his head and laughed deeply at the irony. “You need to become a _God_ to stop the Legion! You need to become me.”

There was a heavy silence and Barry froze suddenly understanding.

“Could it be...” Barry said slowly while his mind was reeling. “in the future...you already defeated the Legion?”

“Not exactly,” Savitar said pushing Barry harder against the wall. Their eyes meeting again. “I didn’t defeat them. I own them...they submitted to my command.”

Barry froze and he felt a shiver run through his whole body.

“You are still so naive but I promise that will change. I am the Legion’s leader and I created with my Alpha, Doomworld. We rule the world and we live like legends. That’s your future.”

 _“Doomworld?”_ Barry barked incredulously at his future self.

“We are unstoppable...”

“That’s seriously a terrible name,”  Barry added frowning.

“I think it is quite adequate...”

Barry was in shock. “How could you help our mom’s murderer! How could you betray Len and our family and friends? HOW COULD YOU?”

“LEN WAS DEAD!!” Savitar yelled igniting white lightning sparks around his body.

“And what about Iris and Joe!?” Barry struggled against Savitar and snarled. “Len wouldn’t want us to become like you!”

Savitar flashed and pushed Barry against the massive window on the other side of the room. “You don’t know the pain I suffered...I couldn’t be the hero everyone wanted me to be! Wally became the Flash and everyone left me! I WAS A DISPOSABLE HERO! I was alone and broken!” Savitar yelled hurt. “I wanted the pain to end!”

“By creating more pain?” Barry roared angrily. “By creating this Doomworld you speak about?”

“You don’t understand! After Len died I cursed my existence, I was so broken...I wanted to die so badly!” Savitar roared fuming holding the tears that were threatening to fall. “I was so alone and I was again a weak and unbounded omega...I went through many suppressed heats without the assistance of an Alpha and almost died from the heat sickness... no one was there to help me! Everyone blamed me for Flashpoint, for the meta-human trafficking, for Len’s death, for not being fast enough! Finally, when I was dying, Thawne found me again and he finally claimed me.”

Barry paled and swallowed hard.  “He is our mate in the future?”

“He is our Alpha.”

Barry’s hazel eyes widened and he shook his head in denial. He felt sick. He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want that. He wanted Len, he wanted Len for all eternity. He wanted to enjoy his life with his soulmate. Barry’s eyes started to fill with warm tears. He couldn’t do this.

“I can feel your pain and I know what you are thinking, I can remember all...everything you do and everything you plan, I will always be one step ahead...” Savitar confessed taking a step back. “Don’t worry about the pain, I promise it will eventually go away...” Savitar murmured soothingly. “I realized the truth, Barry...a God feels no pain...so all I had to do was become one.”

Barry was shaking. The reveal of his future was drowning him but there was also the heat starting to spread in all his body and he couldn’t focus. His breathing was coming in short, feeling the heat starting to take over.

“I see. My ascendancy is nearing.” Savitar said looking at Barry. His younger-self was blushing and leaning against the cold window for support.

“Soon everything is going to change...”

Barry felt his knees getting weak and he slid slowly to the floor.

Savitar scoffed. “It seems like your heat is starting...I should leave.”

“W-wait... wait...” Barry gasped noticing that Savitar was planning on flashing away. “I still have some questions about the future... about The Legion...”

Savitar hummed curiously. “What about them?”

“You claim you own them...” Barry gasped. “Do they know who you are? Do they know you are me?”

“In the future, they already know. But here, in your present, not yet. They haven’t seen me out of my armor, only you have had that honor.”

Barry rolled his eyes at the _honor_ and scoffed.

“You should feel privileged.” Savitar chuckled. “They are dying to know who is under the armor. They fear the God of Speed. I traveled through time and I created the lie that I was the first speedster. I spread the myth recruiting acolytes through the ages... and it was easy and quite convincing for my new _villain resume_. It was really easy to join the Legion and I convinced a man to do my bidding as Alchemy in exchange for riches beyond his dreams...”

Barry stared silently fighting the heat igniting his body. “Who?”

“I guess there’s no harm in letting you know the name of my pawn...” Savitar added smirking and feeling proud of his plan. “Lewis Snart...I gave him some pieces of the philosopher’s stone to make more metahumans and of course, he was pleased with the deal, he made the new metahumans and then he sold them as slaves to the Legion...a pretty good deal _, isn’t it?”_

Barry glared icy daggers.

“Also, he was the strategic piece in my chess board to capture you while you were defenseless as C.S.I Barry Allen...” Savitar explained grinning. “And everything worked according to my plan.”

Barry growled noticing how elaborate Savitar’s plan was just to assure his existence and reign of chaos. 

“You know...” Savitar said with a brief pause. “I can still remember how Eobard claimed me in my mindless heat...he was so excited to have me so weak and submissive at his mercy,” Savitar confessed annoyed. “The hate, the lust, the pain, and pleasure...please try to enjoy it _this time_ for both of us.”

Barry glared at Savitar’s words but he suddenly understood something. He could rewrite his future with his actions and Savitar would be affected. It was clear that his future-self was too broken and wouldn’t help him, but at least he knew now that somehow his future wasn’t carved in stone, that there was something that Savitar feared and he came to keep the future intact and it meant that there was hope to stop that ominous future from happening at all. _The problem was that he wasn’t sure what does Savitar needed or what he could do to change everything...but he needed to try it._

Savitar tilted his head with curiosity and smirked. “I know what you are thinking right now... but you won’t be able to stop me.”

“We will see...” Barry smiled defiantly. Savitar smirked. He could see how his younger-self was struggling with his heat.

“Don’t fight it...it’s in our nature to please an alpha and it’s our fate to submit to Eobard...”

Barry groaned and gasped feeling his skin burning.

“I assure you, Eobard is going to take good care of us in the future. He will give us everything we want and more. He will worship us like we deserve.”

Unexpectedly, the sound of footsteps in the hallway announced that someone, probably Eobard, was coming. Barry froze feeling his heart halting and turned to see Savitar.

“Help me...”

Savitar smirked. “The only thing that can help you right now is an alpha’s knot...”

“No...”

“Try to enjoy it...” Savitar added before disappearing with a flash of white lightning leaving Barry alone and defenseless in the cold room. 

  

* * *

 

 

Oliver paced back and forth in the cortex. Two hours had passed since he arrived with this team to Central City and they were still looking for clues about the Spear of Destiny.

Martin Stein had explained to the team, during a video call, that the Spear was an immensely powerful, biblical artifact capable of altering their reality. He quickly added that unfortunately all records of its location were lost in time and that the last thing known in history about the Spear is that it could be found using the Askaran Amulet also called the Longinus Medallion, which is an ancient artifact with occult powers that was also lost in 1942 when Baron Krieger transported the artifact through France.

After that explanation, Felicity quickly helped Cisco install a ground-penetrating laser technology to use radar scans to look for the amulet in France but so far, their search wasn’t producing any results.

“Are you sure this will work?” Lisa leaned forward over Cisco’s shoulder to see the computer.

“It will...” Leonard added startling everyone.  “It has to...we need to save him...”

Lisa nodded and she quickly hugged her older brother. “We will.”

Oliver felt his heartache, as an Alpha, he could easily relate with the anger, fear, and despair Leonard was feeling, knowing that his omega was suffering. He wanted as badly as Leonard to enter the facility and destroy everyone who hurt Barry...but they needed the Spear first.

Oliver glanced at Central’s Mayor and shivered, feeling the powerful and dangerous cold aura the Alpha was radiating and then he smirked thinking about the damn souls that will probably be ripped apart when they arrive at the military base.

Suddenly the computer started beeping loudly.

“GUYS!! We found it!” Cisco yelled excited while Felicity typed like crazy.

“Where is it?” Len asked desperate moving towards the screen followed by Mick.

“Eh...” Cisco murmured typing in the computer to get the exact location of the relic. “It seems that it is hidden at... _Fontainebleau Forest.”_

“Bless you!” Wally said.

“Where the hell is that?” Jesse asked curiously.

“France,” Wells stated looking at the results on the screen. “Sixty kilometers southeast of Paris.”

“Ramon! Open a breach! NOW!” Len commanded dryly. “We need to move!”

Cisco nodded and he quickly stood up taking his vibe glasses ready to open a breach.

“So, the Spear is there?” Wally asked confused.

“No, we found the location of the Askaran Amulet, the compass that will lead us to the Spear,” Wells explained.

Wally nodded looking at the blue portal Cisco opened for the team.

“Let’s go!” Leonard groaned and Oliver, Caitlin, Cisco, Mick, and Mark disappeared from the cortex in a blink of an eye.

 _“Godspeed!”_ Felicity exclaimed looking at the outlines of the blue map on her screen.

 

* * *

 

“Where is it?” Cisco asked desperately into their communication system. “Felicity, can you hear me?”

“Loud and clear!” She replied while typing on her computer. “Okay guys, the system is indicating that you need to walk one kilometer south to get to the heart of the forest where the Amulet is hidden.” 

“Copied,” Oliver answered starting to follow Leonard and Mick who quickly started their way towards the amulet.

“Oh, I feel like Indiana Jones...” Cisco murmured excited and Caitlin glared at him.

Mick noticed that the forest was ancient. The oak trees were thick and old, roots were twisting on the ground and the green vegetation was overwhelming. The forest’s canopy was so dense that it was almost impossible to see the sky and it was clear that the sunlight rarely touched the forest floor since it was muddy and covered with leaves.  

“Len...” Mick said observing that his best friend was unconsciously freezing everything around him. All the leaves and trees were quickly shimmering with frozen ice.

“What?” Len asked keeping his pace. There was nothing in the world that was going to stop him from finding that stupid cursed amulet to find the dagger and then rescue his omega.

“You are freezing everything.”

Leonard turned to see the frozen trees on the side of the road and then at Mick.

“I can’t control it.” Len spat. His wrath was overwhelming. He needed Barry. He could feel his omega’s heat rising.

Mick nodded. That was clear enough.

“We will find him.”

Leonard turned, growling and grabbed Mick’s collar roughly. “You can’t feel his pain and you didn’t see him, Mick! We are already late! He had been abused daily, touched by other Alpha’s against his will and I’m here running blindly looking for a DAMN FUCKING SPEAR! I should be with Barry! I need to save him!”

Cisco, Oliver, Mark, and Caitlin halted startled by Leonard’s outbreak and remained silent.

“Len, without the Spear you can’t save him!” Mick growled. “The doll told you, himself. We are doing everything we can.”

“It’s not enough!”

“We are close Len... we will save him!”

“And I will kill them all,” Leonard confessed piercing Mick’s soul with his icy stare. “I won’t leave anyone alive in that facility. I will make them all pay for what they have done to Barry.”

Mick nodded silently looking at the deathly and blue fire in Len’s eyes.

“We will burn everything to the ground.”

Len nodded and continued walking until they reached what looked like the last remnants of a temple covered with thick vines.

“The amulet is there!” Cisco yelped excitedly.

Mick and Len rushed inside and Cisco and Oliver followed running as fast as they could.

Len halted and observed the ruins. What was left of the temple stood in spite of itself, defying gravity in its precarious but impressive way? Yet, the place was kept secret through ages by the trees and so the amulet was probably safe.

“There!” Cisco added pointing to the far wall behind the altar.

“I don’t see anything!” Mick grumbled annoyed. “Maybe we need to burn everything?”

“Wait,” Len said walking by Mick and stopping near the wall on the floor. The stones there sounded different and were slight of a different color.

“Underground.”

Cisco’s eyes widened. “It’s hidden underground!”

Leonard, Oliver, and Mick started moving the stones for a couple of minutes until they caught an unexpected reflection. There was a medium wooden box carefully hidden from prying eyes. Leonard quickly grabbed the box and opened without losing time.

“The Amulet! We have it!” He said thrilled looking at the complex astrolabe and then at the team. He was one step closer to find the Spear and to save Barry. “Let’s go back!” Leonard ordered Cisco.

Cisco nodded and opened a breach taking them back to Central City.

Back in the labs, Leonard quickly placed the astrolabe on the table where all of the blueprints and maps of the facility were scattered.

“What on earth is that?” Wally asked curiously.

“It looks like a portable planetarium,” Caitlin added amazed and Mick grunted in agreement.

“It’s a compass from the first century,” Cisco said delighted with the artifact and smiled noticing that it was complete and working properly. “And it will lead us to the Spear of Destiny.”

 

* * *

 

Barry gasped feeling his body temperature rise at a worrisome speed. He closed his eyes tightly and swallowed, fighting the unexpected heat. He was getting restless, but he needed to control his body, he couldn’t let Eobard and Savitar win so easily. He needed to escape and find Len as soon as possible.

Gathering all the strength he had, he stood up and he walked towards the door of the room and he relaxed noticing that the footsteps that he and Savitar heard earlier weren’t Thawne’s. The footsteps continued their way through the hallway until they completely disappeared. Barry exhaled and carefully tried to open the door and he sighed defeated when he couldn’t. He was locked up behind an AmerTek Industries Phase Three Suppression door with a draycon XL-1218 keypad. _The irony._ Captain Cold, from the original timeline, would have probably laughed. “ _Draycon is my jam.”_ Barry rolled his eyes defeated. He needed to find a way to take off the damn collar and get his speed back. 

Barry groaned looking at the metal lock and wondered if there was something useful in the room to destroy it. The speedster walked towards the bathroom and started looking for something useful to create a solution to dissolve steel. He needed something with nitric acid and water, the chemical would react with the iron of the door and maybe he could escape, it was a long shot but he needed to try.

Barry opened all the bathroom cabinets without luck. There were no cleaning products that could be of help. Barry glanced up annoyed with his predicament when he noticed the air vent and his heart started fluttering. It was small, but at least it had space enough for his body to fit and to use as an escape route. He grinned excited and moved towards the toilet and he lowered the lid to stand up over it. He observed the vent carefully and he was going to try to push it up when a wave of nausea and fever hit him hard. Barry closed his eyes and slipped over the lid, tumbling backward. He was going to fall when a whoosh of wind and lightning caught him just on time.

“Trying to escape?” Eobard murmured against Barry’s ear and looking at the mess on the bathroom floor. “It seems I can’t leave you unsupervised. What a naughty omega. I told you that when I returned I expected you to be on my bed ready to take my knot and look what I found... a mess.”

“Let me go, Thawne,” Barry gasped breathless fighting the older man.

“A thank you for saving you from falling would be nice.”

“I’m your prisoner!” Barry glared at the older man.

“No, you are my guest and my future omega.”

“You are insane if you think I will my ever accept you as my alpha!”

Eobard grabbed Barry’s waist roughly. “I can feel that you are ready for your heat. Your scent is overwhelming and inviting. It's intoxicating...I can’t wait to claim you!”

“Release me,” Barry hissed angrily trying to escape from Eobard’s arms and grabbing the sink with all of his strength. “I will rather die than let you claim me! You will never be my alpha!”

“Then I will have to teach you a lesson...” Eobard murmured against Barry’s neck making the omega shiver. “If you want it the hard way... _so be it...”_ Eobard spat angry and flashed them towards the bedroom.

Thawne threw the omega on the bed and climbed on top of his nemesis. Barry tried to escape with all his strength, but Eobard pinned him down with his back against the soft covers.

“You have no idea how much time I’ve waited to have you like this, Barry...” Eobard murmured softly. “Every day in this new timeline I couldn’t stop thinking about you...my dreams were all about claiming you...it’s fate that you are an omega...”

“Fuck you!” Barry said lifting his knee to kick Thawne and the older speedster grunted in pain and glared at Barry.

“Why can’t you be more submissive?” Eobard asked irritated holding Barry down.  “I didn’t want to use this on you but you leave me no choice.”

Barry’s eyes widened with dread when Eobard withdrew a syringe, with a light pink content, from his pocket. “Valentina’s gift.”

Scared, Barry started thrashing wildly on the bed and trying to kick Eobard away from him. He didn’t want to be drugged again, especially if he was starting his damned heat. The heat was awful on its own and he didn’t need to add more stress to his body.

“Get off me!”

“Stay still, I promise you will enjoy it.”

“No...no... don't you dare!” Barry groaned with a strained voice but suddenly he felt the needle pierce the skin on his neck and he knew it was already too late.  

 “Just something to make you more sensitive,” Eobard said with an evil and satisfied grin while throwing the needle to the floor.

Barry frowned confused feeling the temperature of his body and his heartbeat increasing violently.

“What kind of d-drug?”

“An aphrodisiac especially made for naughty omegas like you,” Eobard confessed as he ran his thumb across Barry’s tempting lips.  “I want you to beg me for my knot.”  

Barry rolled his eyes. “I won’t.”

“Give it time and we will see,” Thawne added with a smile. “This aphrodisiac was made at the underground lab to stimulate omega’s heat to arouse faster and last longer. The results have been quite positive for Valentina’s research since it has successfully accelerated the omega breeding process.”

“Bastards...” Barry spat fighting the burning his sensation in his body while wondering how many enslaved omegas had suffered an awful fate with this drug. When his team arrives, he is going to ask Mick to burn everything to the ground.   

Eobard let a low growl escape his lips when Barry’s sweet scent increased. It was addictive and he wanted more. Thawne swiftly tightened his grip around the omega’s waist and pulled him closer.

Barry yelped as he took a shaky breath.

“Tell me, Barry, can you feel the heat spreading through your whole body?”

Barry glanced to the side ashamed. It was getting harder to breathe. Soon he wasn’t going to be able to think straight anymore. Barry nipped his lower lip worried and an unwanted hot wave spread through his body. He was starting to feel so needy. His breathing was coming short as his heat fully took over with the strength of the aphrodisiac and slick was starting to leak from his hole.

“Answer me...” Eobard said softly grabbing Barry’s face tenderly.  

“Ah...I – I feel _hot_....”  Barry answered feeling how the stupid clothes Valentina ordered him to wear were starting to rub against his now sensitive skin. Barry felt his clothes smooth like silk tickling his chest and already sensitive nipples. He moaned at the overwhelming feeling. Everything was getting too hot and he needed to get out of the ridiculous outfit. He was asphyxiating. His whole body was glistening with sweat.

“Oh no... you will keep your lewd clothes on. You look cute in that outfit.” Eobard said grabbing Barry’s wrists to hold him down again and Barry squirmed at the intense scrutiny. His arousal was starting to burn in the pit of his stomach, and a blush dusted his cheeks as he felt himself harden involuntarily.

“It b-burns...” Barry whimpered feeling uncomfortable and throwing his head back in pleasure. “It burns so badly...”

“That’s it Barry...don’t fight it...you are reacting so well...”

Barry gasped while sweat beaded up on his forehead and skin. He was shaking so badly and his vision was blurry. He felt so tired and lustful. He wanted his alpha.

“Len...”

Eobard grabbed Barry’s face. “Moan my name.”

Barry whined softly twisting powerlessly against the bed sheets. He felt another hot wave of desire and his arousal was making his whole skin tingle and crawl. Eobard’s presence in the room wasn’t exactly helping. He could smell the thick musky scent of the unwanted alpha clouding completely his mind, flooding over him and drowning him completely against his will.

“You are so tempting...” Eobard panted looking at Barry squirming under him. “No wonder why Leonard claimed you so fast in this timeline.”

Barry felt his face flushing a light pink at the mention of his mate and he couldn’t help but wonder if Len was going to feel his heat as well. It was so humiliating.

“Look at you, all spread out for me Barry, what would Leonard think?” Eobard whispered with a slight growl coming from his throat. He couldn’t deny that Barry’s omega scent was driving him insane and his cock was starting to harden painfully in his pants. “What a lovely face you are making for me...”

Barry gripped the sheets tighter. “Please let me go.”

“No...” Eobard panted while he separated Barry’s legs more and caressed the hero’s smooth thighs under the blue flaps of silk and Barry couldn’t help the way his body trembled in response and anticipation. “Such a beautiful omega...” Eobard whispered while taking a deep scent off Barry.

Eobard moved to grab Barry’s length and the younger man moaned closing his eyes tightly. He didn’t want this.

“P-please...” Barry panted heavily, flinching from the touch of the alpha.

“Please, what Barry? You need to speak properly...” Eobard teased delighted. He loved to have control over the younger speedster. It was an addictive feeling _. Invigorating._

“Please, s-stop,” Barry said while he writhed in Eobard’s grasp. Hazel eyes full of lust, fear, and sadness.

“No. You are meant for me. You will rule by my side.”

Barry shook his head with dread. He didn’t want the future Savitar told him.

 “I’m already mated.”

“And still look how you are already dripping for me...such a little omega whore...” He said giving Barry’s cock a light squeeze and Barry gasped desperately. It was clear that Barry was struggling against his body but the aphrodisiac was too strong.

“Our race is over and I will teach you to obey me...” Eobard whispered against Barry’s ear. “I’m going to stretch your tight and wet hole with my knot.”

Barry glared at the alpha disgusted.

“You want that, don’t you? Eobard laughed amused while he increased the strokes of Barry’s cock and the younger speedster arched from the bed grasping the sheets under him with his fists. “You want to be stretched by my alpha’s large knot?”

“Ah...n-no...”

“Such a slutty little omega and so wet for me...”

Barry whined softly, completely embarrassed. He wanted to escape and he wanted Len.

“You didn’t obey my command earlier and then you tried to escape so I’m thinking that I can’t let you go unpunished.”

“U-unpunished?” Barry repeated terrified.  

“You will see...” Eobard said with a smirk moving from the bed to grab something. “You will beg for my knot after I’m done with you.”

Eobard flashed in a blink of an eye and suddenly Barry felt his whole-body stretch and tense painfully. His arms and legs were swiftly bounded to the four-poster bed. Thankfully, he was still wearing the blue sleeveless body-hugging one piece, silk tunic that he hated, but his arms and legs were now tied with a complex set of red silk exposing completely his body to his tormentor and to make matters worse there was also a cock ring settled around the base of his hardened cock. The tight ring was hugging his flesh tightly and he whimpered at how much he wanted to touch his length and find some release desperately.

“You have no idea how hot you look,” Eobard said moving his hand towards Barry’s wet and clenching hole and inserted a finger.

“You are leaking so much....”

Barry moaned at the intrusion and curled his toes in the process. He could feel his tears falling down his cheeks and his heart beating hard and painfully.

“I’m going to make you beg.”

Eobard inserted a second finger and started scissoring and stretching the tight hole and Barry groaned feeling his cock swollen in response. He was incredibly hard and it was getting really painful. He needed to come so badly. He was near the edge. And suddenly a third finger was added and Eobard started to play harder with Barry’s drenched hole. The omega instantly arched up at the feeling, moaning loudly.

“That’s it...” Eobard purred thrusting his fingers roughly.

“Ngh...stop...” Barry’s voice was already breathy and full of begging.

“Not until you moan my name.” Eobard murmured and leaned to kiss his omega passionately. Barry struggled against the undesirable kiss but the overstimulation was driving him crazy and his body felt like melting.

“I-I can’t...” Barry sobbed, his cock throbbing with need and nerve endings feeling overworked. He could feel his slick dripping onto the bed and Eobard’s scent was overwhelming him.

 “Your precum is overflowing and your hole has been twitching ready for my knot... don’t deny you want this,” Eobard whispered while he inserted harder his fingers to hit Barry’s prostate to make a point.

“F-fuck” Barry panted breathlessly over the edge grabbing the red silk that was holding him to either side of the bed. He was completely losing his mind and he was so lost in ecstasy that he started pushing back on Eobard’s fingers unconsciously.

“That’s better...I love how your hips are greedily moving up and down...” Eobard hummed appreciating the sight. Barry’s cock was already getting red and swollen so he turned his attention to the omega’s length and he started to stroke it.

“Ungh...” Barry whimpered while blushing. He needed to come so badly.

“Do you want more?” Eobard asked increasing the speed of his strokes and Barry arched his back getting lost to the pleasure increased by the aphrodisiac.

“No...ahh...” Barry panted desperately closing his hazel eyes. He couldn’t climax at all.

“No time for breaks...” Eobard whispered wantonly and Barry slowly opened his eyes in a daze and he felt the alpha rubbing his face against his scent glands.  

“We are just getting started...you are mine”

Barry bit his lip fighting his impulses. He wanted to beg. He needed the touches of his alpha.

“You are not my Alpha...” Barry said panting heavily.

“Soon I will be...” Eobard promised kissing Barry’s neck hard and the omega let out a short breath. He was so sensitive.

“I will kill Leonard and claim you. That I promise.”  

Suddenly, the main door of the room opened and Barry tensed at the sound of footsteps approaching Eobard’s private quarters.

Eobard turned annoyed to see who dared to interrupt his delightful time with his omega.

“Thawne,” Darhk said followed by Eiling and a group soldiers. Eiling’s eyes widened at the lewd sight of the Flash dressed with revealing clothes, bounded to the bed with crimson silk, and with a cock ring. Honestly, it was quite a sight.

“This better be important Damien!” Eobard spat annoyed while he removed his fingers from Barry’s clenching hole with a loud wet sound. “As you can see I’m in the middle of training my omega.”

“You told us to keep an eye for the Spear...”

Eobard narrowed his eyes. “I did.”

“They found it,” Damien said. “Mayor Leonard Snart, with the help of Star Labs, found the Amulet and his team is moving right now to retrieve the Spear of Destiny from its hidden place. My guess is that Snart is trying to save his omega so he will be coming here. We could wait for him and set him a trap.”

Eobard groaned and glanced down at his bounded omega. “You told him about the Spear.”

Barry glared proudly ignoring his heat and pain and remained silent while his whole body felt like burning.  

“There’s no way they could have known I was looking for it unless you told him!” Eobard said grabbing Barry’s flushed face. “How did you communicate with him? I know you were the one that triggered the alarm in the facility.”

Barry smirked satisfied through dazed eyes. “I will never tell you.”

Eobard laughed. “You think that Leonard having the Spear of Destiny will give you the upper hand?”

Barry narrowed his eyes. He did hope that.

“I will be waiting for him and I will kill him to free you from your soul bond,” Eobard said darkly brushing Barry’s sweaty hair tenderly.  “Then you will be mine.”

Thawne released Barry’s length from the cock ring and the omega moaned loudly feeling the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. He couldn’t breathe or think. He shuddered with pleasure and pain.  

Eobard smirked at the sight of his omega and moved away from the bed to join Eiling and Damien.  “We will set a trap.”

Barry, in his dazed state, felt his heart skip a beat with dread.  “D-don’t you dare to touch Len!” Barry panted breathlessly fighting against his bonds.

“I will bring you his bleeding heart as a gift,” Thawne said with a wicked smile while he walked towards the door. “I promise I will set you free.”

“NO! Thawne!” Barry yelled desperately fighting with the crimson silk around his limbs and the feeling of his eyes getting heavy.

“THAWNE!”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii again! Sorry if this chapter sucked badly I really tried my best to make an effort to continue this story but it was really hard and also sorry for all the grammar mistakes. :/   
> Let me know if you are still reading this story and your thoughts! ♥   
> Comments are love! :3 I promise a happy ending.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [By first glance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691424) by [lutavero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutavero/pseuds/lutavero)




End file.
